LOVE, porque el corazón sabe cuál es su mitad
by Monik
Summary: H/HR. Harry ha vivido en Nueva York varios años y ahora vuelve a Londres y empezará su sexto curso en Hogwarts, allí conocerá a Hermione y se enamorará de ella... amores, amistades, engaños, dolor... Algunas cosas están basadas en la serie de Everwood.
1. Harry Potter vuelve a Londres

**Capítulo 1: Harry Potter vuelve a Londres.**

Respiró fuertemente dejando que el aire frío recorriera poco a poco sus pulmones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba allí… hacía mucho tiempo, pero de nuevo Londres tenía a Harry Potter en sus transitadas calles.

El pelinegro no se creía del todo que volviera a estar allí. Tanto tiempo fuera que ya casi no recordaba lo que era sentir frío en pleno verano.

Se fue siendo un niño con su padrino Sirius Black. Habían visitado muchas ciudades del mundo en todo ese tiempo pero fijaron hacía años su residencia en Nueva York, allí todo era más fácil para Harry, en Londres no podía vivir.

Siendo un bebé se había enfrentado con Voldemort, el mayor mago tenebroso, y él con un año de edad lo había hecho desaparecer. Un gran logro, sí, una salvación para el mundo mágico, sí; pero él había perdido a sus padres y se tuvo que criar con su padrino. Lo quería mucho, pero Harry siempre se preguntó cómo sería tener a tus padres en tu casa día a día.

Se fueron de Londres porque Harry no aguantaba la fama que la gente le otorgaba por algo en lo que él en realidad no tuvo nada que ver. Si la maldición imperdonable no lo había matado fue gracias al sacrificio que hizo su madre dando la vida por él… Harry sabía que cuando todo sucedió era tan sólo un bebé y no entendía por qué la gente lo trataba de manera especial, cuando él no se sentía especial en absoluto. Tanta información le había llegado, tantas cosas le habían contado Dumbledore, Sirius y Lupin… sabía muchas cosas, pero no entendía por qué la gente le trataba de aquel modo, él no había hecho nada… todo fue casualidad… una estúpida profecía interpretada por un alma negra, un ser que quiso matar a un bebé y que su madre le salva dando su vida por él… aquella noche James y Lily murieron defendiendo su familia y el pequeño Potter salvó la vida y se llevó la gloria… pero Harry no se sentía especial, se sentía muy mal.

Harry sabía todo sobre Hogwarts. Sirius y Lupin se lo habían contado. Tantas aventuras habían pasado allí con su padre y el repugnante de Peter que ahora estaba en Azkaban por asesinar a muchos muggles, vender a James y a Lily y querer matar a Sirius… Peter era un mal recuerdo, un amigo desleal que no fue amigo de verdad, pero ahora pasaría el resto de sus días en el peor lugar del mundo rodeado de dementores, y quizás algún día le dieron el beso.

Sirius le había dado a Harry el mapa del merodeador cuando era pequeño para que lo tuviera cuando empezara sus estudios en Hogwarts, él quería que su ahijado disfrutara de cada momento allí, al igual que lo había hecho él, o su padre. Además el azabache tenía en su posesión también la capa de invisibilidad de James. Todo podía ser perfecto.

Sirius sabía que Hogwarts sería un lugar maravilloso para la curiosidad de Harry, pero también sabía en el fondo que sería demasiado para él. No tenía amigos de su edad porque siempre la gente se acercaba a él por querer conocer a _el-niño-que-sobrevivió_ y no por querer conocer a Harry, ese chico con el pelo negro rebelde sin causa, con gafas que no ocultaban sus profundos ojos verdes y con un corazón enorme. Pocos tenían la suerte de conocer a ese gran chico de verdad y era una pena. Harry se acostumbró a estar solo y a no relacionarse con mucha gente; con los que más relación tenían era con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que eran como su familia, pero nunca tuvo un amigo de verdad.

El verano antes de que Harry tuviera que entrar en Hogwarts, el chico habló con su padrino. Le confesó su miedo a enfrentarse a cientos de chicos deseosos de acercarse a él con una sonrisa 

llena de falsedad, que no quería ir a Hogwarts. Sirius meditó mucho aquella confesión, él quería lo mejor para su ahijado y no soportaba la idea de tomar una mala decisión para él.

Al final la decisión fue buena. Se marcharon a Nueva York. Allí se encontraba la escuela de magia Darjiull, una escuela especializada en guiar a los estudiantes a la mejor preparación para ser aurores. Harry siempre quiso ser auror, como sus padres; así que Sirius pensó que no era mala idea irse allí, la gente no molestaría a Harry con tanta intensidad y el chico podría formarse bien para el futuro que quería.

El mayor problema con el que se encontraron fue con Dumbledore, Lupin, el fortachón de Hagrid y Tonks, que no querían alejarse de Harry. Los demás miembros de la Orden tampoco querían que Sirius abandonara sus filas y se llevara al pequeño Potter con él, pero no insistieron tanto.

Al final, fue el propio Harry quién tomó la decisión, aún siendo un niño de once años, sabía lo que quería, y quería irse y vivir tranquilo sin que la cicatriz en su cabeza pesara más que su personalidad. El resto seguía sin querer dejar marchar al pequeño de la casa, pero también querían lo mejor para Harry, y él necesitaba una vida normal que hasta ahora no había tenido.

Por suerte, no fue un problema que dieran plaza a Harry en la prestigiosa escuela de Darjiull puesto que el director era amigo de Dumbledore y movió sus hilos; y así fue como Harry Potter hacía cinco años se había marchado de Londres junto con Sirius a Nueva York, dejando atrás su gran fama para intentar ser un mago normal que sólo se tiene que preocupar de los exámenes, los amigos y el Quidditch, ese deporte que tanto le gustaba practicar y en el que era un as siendo buscador.

Hacía cinco años que no había vuelto a pisar Londres, los miembros de la Orden los habían visitado en aquellos años algún día de verano a Nueva York, siempre que Sirius y Harry no anduvieran conociendo mundo; y siempre habían estado en contacto con ellos vía lechuza. Cinco largos años habían servido a Harry para crecer, madurar, hacer amigos, dar sus primeros pasos en la complicada materia femenina… cinco años en los que había sido muy feliz, se fue de Londres con una sonrisa; y ahora volvía sin ganas.

Hacía un par de semanas que Sirius le sentó en el sofá de su apartamento en Nueva York y le dijo que volvían a Londres. No dio muchas explicaciones, dijo que le necesitaban mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y Harry no pudo negarse. Su padrino había dejado todo por él, para que él tuviera una vida normal y no tuviera que llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; y ahora Harry sabía que Sirius tenía que volver a Londres, y si esto era así no se trataba de ningún capricho o morriña… se trataba de algo serio, y él tenía que ser consecuente, al fin y al cabo ya tenía dieciséis años.

Pero el aceptar tener que regresar no hacía la vuelta más llevadera. Se tenía que despedir de una ciudad muy especial que le había acogido a la perfección, se tenía que alejar de sus amigos, no volvería a Darjiull… dejaba atrás su nueva vida, para tener que afrontar la que dejó cuando era un niño… quizás ahora sería más fácil.

Ahora se encontraba enfrente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, dónde había vivido casi diez años, la casa de los Black y el hogar que había compartido con Sirius y que después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser su casa. Sirius había entrado hacía ya un rato, pero él se quedó en silencio afuera.

Suspiró pesadamente. Recodaba la última vez que salió por aquella puerta que ahora volvía a tener ante sus ojos, se había ido con fuerza y alegría ante un futuro incierto pero seguramente dichoso, y ahora delante de aquella fachada visualmente escondida a los muggles, sentía miedo… miedo a volver a sentirse solo. Ya había probado lo que era la amistad, y ahora volvería a sentir lo que era que a nadie le importe más que acercarse a un famoso. Odiaba todo aquello. Odiaba haber tenido que volver. Odiaba a Voldemort por marcarle como su igual. Odiaba que algunas personas pensaran que lo que Voldemort hacía estaba bien y siguiera sus pasos… Odiaba la falsedad de las personas. Odiaba tener que ser diferente a todos por una tonta cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente… odiaba tener que ir a Hogwarts. Harry sabía que allí mucha gente le querría coronar, querría darle un trato especial, se juntaría a él sin motivo… no quería pasar por eso.

El ojiverde volvió a suspirar, no le quedaba otra que aceptar lo que se le venía encima, y tener la esperanza de conocer a alguien puro entre tanta porquería; y sin más, abrió la puerta de la casa y entró en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter volvía a casa, Harry Potter volvía a su verdadera vida.

* * *

Harry caminaba por la estación de King's Cross con la cabeza baja y empujando su carrito. Llevaba un baúl con mucha ropa y todos los libros que necesitaba para su sexto curso en Hogwarts, algunos calderos de diferentes tamaños, plumas por doquier y muchos pergaminos. La varita la portaba consigo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sentirla siempre junto a sí.

En el cargado carrito también viajaba en su limpia y algo vieja jaula su blanca lechuza, Hedwing. Se la había regalado Hagrid antes de que se fuera a Nueva York para que le escribiera muchas cartas. El guardabosque se había alegrado mucho de volver a tener a Harry cerca, y más aún de saber que iba a verle por la inmensidad de Hogwarts muchas veces.

El gran Hagrid no era el único que se alegraba de tener a Harry de vuelta. Todos los miembros de la Orden sabían que Sirius y Harry habían vuelto porque necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y tenían que contar con Sirius, pero a pesar de saber que si no fuera por eso quizás Harry no habría vuelto a su país natal en muchos más años, se sentían felices de tenerles de nuevo allí. Habían vuelto a casa, Harry estudiaría en Hogwarts… Lupin, además sería su profesor de 

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ese viejo licántropo se habían conseguido anteponer a los prejuicios al fin y había conseguido tan ansiado puesto… Harry no podía creer que en Hogwarts trabajara tanta gente que era como su familia… Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, hasta Snape… además de ser _el-niño-que-vivió_, sería casi como un enfuchado…

Con esos pensamientos Harry seguía andando alejado de Sirius y Tonks por la gran estación, llena de humo y gente que corría de un lado a otro. Se cruzó con varios chicos vestidos con estrambóticas combinaciones de ropa muggle para intentar pasar desapercibidos, algo irónico pensaba Harry.

- "¿Por qué nadie les enseñará a vestirse o les dirá que llaman menos la atención vestidos con capas que llevando un bañador con una chaqueta de traje?".

Mientras andaba sin mirar a un punto fijo, algunos magos que pasaban al lado de Harry se le quedaban mirando. Harry se preguntó si la noticia de que Harry Potter había vuelto a Londres se habría extendido, y su pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando cruzó la pared que separaba los andenes 9 y 10.

En cuanto Harry puso un pie en el andén 9 y ¾, numerosos ojos curiosos le acecharon y muchos se acercaron a él. Numerosos murmullos poblaban todo el andén e incesantes preguntas avasallaban a Harry. Sirius y Tonks se miraron con pena. ¿Qué podían hacer?... pero no tuvieron que hacer nada. Harry ya no era un niño callado que aguantaba toda aquella fama sin decir nada, ahora era un adolescente algo rebelde que no estaba dispuesto a cosas como aquella, no después de haber tenido una vida normal.

- ¡DEJARME EN PAZ!

El grito de Harry enmudeció a la gente. Harry no supo si fue sorpresa, susto o qué, pero le gustó que todos se callaran. Y no dijo nada más. Se acercó a su padrino y a Tonks y se despidió con un caluroso abrazo. Harry con la mirada le advirtió a Sirius de que no dijera nada respecto a su actitud, y Black sabía que debía dejar crecer más a su querido ahijado.

- Prometo escribiros a menudo.- dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse en camino al tren.

Mientras andaba la gente lo miraba. Una parte de él se sentía algo mal, pero no quería que nadie le tratara como un héroe cuando él no lo era para nada, sólo quería ser un estudiante normal, y quería intentarlo.

Se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts que lo llevaría a su nuevo colegio. Caminó despacio en silencio y algo cabizbajo mirando compartimentos para encontrar uno vacío y encerrarse en él. Cuando por fin lo encontró, el ojiverde no se podía imaginar que un par de ojos castaños brillantes lo observaban con curiosidad.


	2. Conociendo a Hermione Granger

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Hermione Granger**

No se le había pasado desapercibido, no a Hermione Granger.

Lo había visto pasar con la cabeza baja, sin mirar a nadie y algo triste. Estaba solo y no le sonaba haberle visto nunca antes entre los alumnos de Hogwarts. La curiosidad llamó a la puerta de la joven que siguió con la mirada al chico de pelo negro y desordenado.

- Chicos, disculparme, tengo unas cosas que hacer.-dijo Hermione mirando a sus compañeros con los que estaba en el pasillo y luego añadió mirando a un chico pelirrojo y lleno de pecas- Ron por favor, cuando venga Seamus dile que he ido a ayudar a los nuevos estudiantes, que le veo en la cena.

Y sin más conjuró su baúl para que la siguiera y caminó hasta el compartimento en el que había visto perderse a ese chico misterioso.

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana como los chicos se despedían de sus familias. Había niños y niñas de todas las edades. Los que más llamaban la atención de Harry eran los más pequeños, se les notaba asustados, con miedo a dejar el lado seguro de sus padres y subir a ese gran tren. El pelinegro sonrió, sabía lo que era tener miedo… aunque envidiaba el que ellos pudieran despedirse con abrazos de sus padres.

De repente la puerta del compartimento de abrió y Harry desvió la mirada del cristal a la puerta. Iba a decir que ese compartimento estaba ocupado, que estaba lleno, que quería estar solo… pero se encontró con dos preciosos ojos miel impacientes. En la puerta había una chica de más o menos su misma edad. Tenía el pelo castaño, rizado y un poco enmarañado; y llevaba ya puesta una larga túnica negra. Le sonreía.

Era muy bonita.

- Hola, antes de nada quiero que sepas que no me voy a ir. Te he visto muy solo, y no me gusta que la gente se sienta mal.

- Pero…

- No hay ningún pero por aquí, me llamo Hermione.

- Encantado Hermione… pero no sé si soy la mejor compañía.

- Déjame que eso lo decida por mí misma.-dijo la chica, y metió su baúl en el compartimento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó enfrente de Harry sin dejar de mirarlo.

Harry no decía ni una palabra. Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, sorprendido gratamente.

- ¿No vas a decirme cómo te llamas?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?

- Pues no. No me gusta para nada la Adivinación, así que si esperabas que viera tu nombre en mi bola de cristal, has fallado.- Harry rió. Le gustaba cómo era esa chica, y quizás no le había reconocido...

- No estoy muy acostumbrado a que por aquí la gente no me conozca.

- ¿Ah no?, pero si eres nuevo, ¿no?

- Sí, no había ido a Hogwarts nunca. He vivido en Nueva York.

- Pero… tu acento es inglés.

- Buena apreciación, es que soy inglés.

- ¿Y por qué dejaste todo esto?

- Eres muy curiosa.-Hermione se sonrojó.

- Perdón, no lo puedo evitar.

- Tranquila, no me molesta. Me fui a Nueva York con mi padrino porque no soportaba vivir aquí, demasiada presión.

- ¿Te estás haciendo el interesante?

- Créeme, es lo que menos quiero. Ojalá no le interesara a nadie…- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para Harry.

- ¿Me vas a contar todo o sólo quieres que me canse y me vaya?

- No, no quiero que te vayas.-dijo rápidamente Harry sin pensar.- Es difícil… a ver, soy Harry Potter.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no se lo podía creer. Había leído todo lo escrito sobre ese chico, y ahora lo tenía delante siendo el chico más normal del mundo. Le encantaba.

- ¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?

- Sí.

- Por Merlín… muchas veces he imaginado cómo sería hablar contigo y te aseguro que jamás pensé que fuera a ser así.

- ¿Imaginaste hablar conmigo?.-preguntó Harry divertido.

- Sí, muchas veces… siempre me ha gustado imaginar que te podía dar las gracias.

- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Porque aunque sé que eras un bebé y que fue por tu… bueno ya sabes.- Hermione supo que no había sido buena idea, la sonrisa de Harry se había vuelto a esfumar.- … si no llega a ser por ti y tus padres, la gente como yo y muchos más seguirían siendo perseguidos. Hiciste mucho bien, y no es justo que tú perdieras todo para que los demás tuvieran algo de paz.

Harry la miró fijamente. Nunca un desconocido le había dicho nada parecido, y esa chica parecía muy sincera en cada una de sus palabras. Era una chica muy especial.

- Gracias a ti, de verdad.- Hermione como respuesta le devolvió una gran sonrisa que encantó al joven Potter.- Y bueno… ahora quizás puedes imaginar el porqué me fui de Londres, no me gusta la fama ni la falsedad.

- Eso te honra Harry… la mayoría de las personas buscan destacar por lo más mínimo para captar el reconocimiento de los demás, pero tú no. Me gusta eso.

- La gente no sabe lo que es… no tiene ni idea-dijo Harry bajando la mirada, las palabras le salían de dentro sin pensar.-… yo me siento mal y todos creen que me tengo que sentir superior por algo en lo que yo no intervine para nada…- Harry subió de nuevo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada tierna de Hermione.- Perdona, no sé por qué te molesto con mis cosas, lo siento.

- No pidas perdón por algo que no molesta. Gracias por abrirte a mí.

- Es fácil hablar contigo. Me alegra que seas muy curiosa y me siguieras.

- ¡Oye! Yo no te seguí, yo sólo…

- Me seguiste.- y los dos chicos rieron.- Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido Hermione, eres muy especial.- de nuevo el corazón hablaba sin censura y las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rosadas. Aquel chico era muy especial, tenía un brillo único en sus ojos. Hermione se fijó más en ellos, eran de un profundo e intenso verde precioso.

Harry no sabía por qué se comportaba de aquel modo con Hermione. Había algo que le atraía de la chica, su sinceridad, su pureza, sus dulces sonrisas… algo se movía dentro de él… era una locura, la acababa de conocer…

- ¿Y en qué curso vas a empezar?.-dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema; en esa materia era una as.

- En sexto, empiezo sexto.

- Como yo, ¡qué bien!. Iremos juntos a alguna clase entonces.-dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pues me alegro de eso, podré hablar con alguien al final...

- Hablarás con muchos, Hogwarts está lleno de gente que seguro te quiere conocer.

- No sé si yo les quiero conocer a ellos… sé que suena mal, pero prefiero estar solo a tener que aguantar a un solo pesado de turno.

- Esa postura te puede quitar la posibilidad de conocer a alguien maravilloso.

- Ya te he conocido a ti.- Hermione se revolvió en su asiento y Harry lo notó, debía de controlarse un poco, se acababan de conocer y ya la iba a espantar; pero de nuevo Hermione cambió de tema.

- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia de casa?

- ¿Te refieres a las casas de Hogwarts?

- Claro, a qué sino. ¿O no sabes nada de Hogwarts?

- Sé casi todo de Hogwarts, menos lo que se siente al estar allí. Mi familia me ha hablado de Hogwarts desde que era pequeño… sé demasiadas cosas. Y respecto a lo de la casa, pues la verdad es que no tengo ninguna preferencia, pero sé que en Slytherin probablemente una fiesta de bienvenida no me harían.-dijo Harry con sorna.-y que la casa de mis padres fue Griffindor, y la de mi padrino y más personas… quizás me gustaría ir a Griffindor por estar dónde ellos pasaron tantos años, y dónde se enamoraron, y…

- Ojalá el Sombrero Seleccionador te ponga en Griffindor.

- Sí, ojalá.

- Yo soy de Griffindor.-

- Debes ser muy valiente.-fue lo único que añadió Harry y de repente recayó en la bufanda que había sobre el baúl de la chica. Dorado y escarlata. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes?. Claro que esa chica era de Griffindor… y ahora él con todas sus fuerzas quería entrar en esa casa. Quería conocerla más y tenía la extraña certeza de que a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo.

Harry y Hermione pasaron las horas hablando, riendo, conociéndose, comiendo ranas de chocolate que compraron… Harry pensó que quizás no hubiese sido tan mala idea volver de Nueva York, Hermione era fantástica y no dejaba de sorprenderle la actitud noble de la chica, que hasta tenía una especie de asociación para la defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, la P.E.D.D.O. Harry le había comentado que en su casa vivía un elfo con muy malas pulgas, Kreacher, pero que no lo trataban como un sirviente; y eso gustó mucho a Hermione, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia que durante el tiempo que estuvieron fuera el pequeño elfo había vivido solo en Londres.

- Él decía que aquella era su casa y que no se iba de ahí.-dijo Harry para defenderse.- Se quedó porque quiso, no le íbamos a obligar… eso va contra los derechos de los elfos domésticos.-añadió el ojiverde riéndose.

- No te burles.-dijo Hermione haciéndose la ofendida y dando a Harry con su bufanda.

Fueron sólo unas horas, pero parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Se habían contado mil cosas el uno al otro, habían compartido secretos, vivencias y risas, y Harry no podía sentirse mejor. Se preguntó si el destino al fin era bueno con él y le ponía en el camino a una chica maravillosa.

Había conocido varias chicas en Nueva York, nada serio… Hermione era diferente, quizás con el tiempo…

- Hermione, estás aquí, por fin te encuentro. Llevo horas esperándote.

La puerta se había abierto de golpe por un chico un poco fornido y de cabello arenoso.

- Seamus.-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.- le avisé a Ron que te dijera que nos veíamos en el Gran Comedor.

- Me lo dijo, pero yo quería verte, el verano se me hizo muy largo sin ti.- Harry se sintió incómodo y no sabía dónde fijar la vista.- ¿Qué hacías aquí sola con él?, ¿quién es?.- preguntó con un deje de enfado Seamus señalando con la vista a Harry y cuando Hermione iba a responder, el propio aludido contestó.

- Soy Harry Potter.- Seamus lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello, pero sin duda era él. Un calco de James Potter, pero con los ojos de Lily. Su madre había sido amigo de ella y había visto alguna foto por casa.

- Yo soy Seamus.-dijo tendiéndole la mano y añadió.- el novio de Hermione, encantado.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione mientras estrechaba la mano de aquel chico que no escondía su recelo hacia él. La castaña miraba el suelo sonrojada y sin la sonrisa que antes momentos antes había podido disfrutar tantas veces.


	3. Tu amiga

**Capítulo 3: Tu amiga**

Harry daba vueltas en su cama con biseles dorados y carmines. Era un Griffindor. Hacía un par de horas el Sombrero Seleccionador se lo había gritado a todas las personas que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Primero habían ido pasando todos los alumnos de primero, y por último le tocó a Harry. El ajado sombrero negro había meditado unos minutos sobre dónde colocarle. Slytherin… Griffindor… Griffindor… Slytherin… la verdad es que en aquel momento dónde le colocara aquel sombrero parlanchín no ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Ni ese momento ni durante la cena ni ahora mientras no podía dormir en la cómoda cama y se revolvía descolocando las sábanas.

Durante la selección su mirada se había cruzado varias veces con Hermione, y ella le intentaba evitar; y el mismo resultado obtuvo mientras cenaban. Se quería haber sentado lo más lejos que pudiera de ella, pero el único sitio libre que quedaba en la mesa Griffindor fue casi enfrente de Seamus y Hermione.

No pasaba desapercibido para Harry el hecho de que Seamus lo miraba con recelo. Casi todos los leones habían estallado en gritos y vítores cuando supieron que el gran Harry Potter estaría en su misma casa, pero el pelinegro se quedó tras su máscara de chico callado y borde, para intentar repeler al mayor número de personas posible.

Hermione no le había dicho nada. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada o una sonrisa, nada que denotara algún sentimiento en ella de tener a Harry como compañero de casa. Seamus y un chico pelirrojo, que después supo que era el tal Ron que en el tren había mencionado Hermione, miraban a Harry de reojo. Él no podía más que sentir que ése no era su lugar.

No podía creer que unas horas antes había tenido inmensas ganas de estar en Hogwarts, de estar en Griffindor, de estar con… sí, de estar con ella…

Novio.

Esa palabra resonaba una y mil veces en la cabeza de Harry. Por eso no podía dormir. ¿Por qué Hermione no le había dicho la verdad?. Por unos momentos hasta llegó a creer que a la chica le pasaba lo mismo que a él, que para ambos había sido especial conocerse… pero no, ella tenía novio. Y no era de extrañar, Hermione era maravillosa… y maldijo a Seamus por haber llegado antes.

- "Llegas cinco años tarde".- se dijo a sí mismo soltando un bufido.- "Ojalá siguiera en Nueva York".

* * *

Los tres primeros días de clase para Harry fueron una tortura. Por un lado estaba Hermione que seguía sin prácticamente mirarlo y eso le mataba. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto por alguien con quién apenas había pasado tiempo? Por otro lado, estaban Seamus y Ron, los que iba de graciosos y se metían con él. La verdad es que Harry prefería risas a su costa que halagos injustificados, pero no dejaba de ser molesto que los dos bobalicones buscarán cualquier oportunidad para meterse con él.

Por suerte, la vida había dotado a Harry de mucha fuerza y sobretodo de un don para la ironía; y casi siempre salía bien parado de sus encontronazos con Ron y Seamus.

Tampoco le gustaban a Harry las clases, en Hogwarts las impartían de manera diferente y se sentía extraño; no le gustaban los cambios y menos en los estudios que no eran precisamente su fuerte. Tenía una habilidad innata con los hechizos y con la realización de la magia en general, pero Harry hubiera preferido poder prescindir de toda la teoría, los apuntes y los trabajos que tanto gustaba impartir en Hogwarts.

Lupin le había preguntado tantas veces si estaba bien allí, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Él que le conocía más, sabía que Harry no estaba cómodo allí; y no quería presionarlo pero le preocupaba demasiado el chico. Solamente en sus clases veía salir el Harry verdadero, el Harry puro, el que podía hacer un _Patronus corpóreo_ desde los trece años… en Darjiull le habían enseñado muy bien a saber quemar totalmente la madera que llevaba en su interior.

Harry en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dejaba impresionados a sus compañeros. En la primera clase, mientras realizaba los ejercicios prácticos que Remus les había dicho que hicieran para ver qué recordaban, Harry sintió unos ojos clavarse en su nuca y cuando se giró sólo encontró, en el otro lado de la clase, la cabeza de Hermione girarse hacia atrás provocando que la gran mata de pelo rizado siguiera el recorrido.

Harry la miró unos segundos y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Deseaba mucho volver al momento en que la conoció y no salir nunca de ese compartimento, que nunca hubiera hecho su aparición el estupendo novio Seamus, y quizás hasta haberla podido dar un corto beso.

El ojiverde suspiró y se volvió a girar para seguir sus ejercicios.

- "Necesito volar durante horas".-y era cierto, porque aunque no había conseguido entrar en el equipo de Quidditch (Harry sospechaba que algo tenía que ver que Seamus y Ron estuvieran en él) amaba volar y sentir su Saeta de Fuego entre sus manos mientras se elevaba muy alto. Allí se helaban todos sus pulmones con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba cuando surcaba los cielos, pero ni respirar hielo hubieran conseguido bajar a Harry de su escoba… sobre todo si aquello lo alejaba de todos… lo alejaba de ella, y de ver los brazos de Seamus rodear lo que más quería tener.

* * *

Harry se había quedado mirando el fuego de la Sala Común, estaba haciendo un aburrido trabajo de Pociones que no retenía su atención. Llevaba casi tres semanas en aquel colegio y no había hecho ningún amigo. Conocía a varias personas, pero la mayoría demasiado insulsas como para tener una conversación decente con ellas. Echaba de menos la sonrisa de Hermione. En todos esos días prácticamente se habían cruzado cuatro palabras en alguna clase, y casi por obligación.

El pelinegro querría cogerla y hablar con ella. Preguntar qué la pasaba, qué la había hecho, si Seamus no la dejaba hablar con él… cualquier cosa… pero no se atrevía y así seguía pasando el tiempo.

La Sala Común estaba vacía, cierto que era algo tarde, pero siempre era normal ver a algún alumno de los cursos superiores por allí, leyendo, hablando o terminando un trabajo. Pero esa noche del viernes Harry estaba solo en la desierta y silenciosa sala… hasta que un ruido de pasos bajando los escalones llamó su atención.

Giró la vista hacia las escaleras y la vio. No llevaba el triste uniforme de Hogwarts, llevaba una negra falda con vuelo por la rodilla junto con una camiseta azul de tirantes con un ligero escote, pero lo que realmente la hacía estar preciosa era el informal recogido que se había hecho con una coleta de la que algunos cabos se habían soltado y quedaban enmarcándola la cara. Resaltaban sus brillantes ojos y su sonrisa.

¿Sonrisa?

¿Lo estaba mirando y sonreía?

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba a él. Llevaba las manos a la espalda y no lo dejaba de sonreír, pero el pelinegro pudo notar el nerviosismo de la chica porque su respiración no era para nada pausada.

- Hola.-le dijo ella algo tímida.

- Hola.-saludó Harry mirándola fijamente. Por un lado quería irse y dejarla ahí con la misma ignorancia que había recibido él por su parte, pero no podía, le era imposible ser indiferente con Hermione.- ¿Necesitas algo Hermione?

- Sí, necesito darte las gracias.- dijo mientras retiraba sus manos de la espalda y posaba una chocolatina muggle sobre la mesa. Harry tragó saliva.

- ¿Las gracias? No sé porqué.

- Sabes muy bien por qué.-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y agachándose un poco hacia él.

- No, no lo sé.

Hermione sonrió y sin decir nada retiró la silla de al lado de Harry y tomó asiento. Harry no la miraba, tenía su mirada fija en ningún lugar de enfrente de él.

- Harry mírame.- Harry tuvo que contenerse para no girar.-Por favor.-y sin más la estaba mirando, era demasiado difícil negarle algo a pesar de todo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Perdón.-el estómago de Harry se retorció suavemente.-Perdona todos estos días. Lo siento… nunca debí dejar de hablarte, no sé bien qué me pasó…

- Hermione, no hace falta que hagas esto, yo…

- Tú has estado solo, y no es justo. Cuando el sombrero dijo que estarías en Griffindor quise levantarme corriendo hacia ti y darte un abrazo, quise decirte que me hacía muy feliz el saber que te iba a tener cerca, quise…-a Hermione se le escapó un leve suspiro que sorprendió a al joven Potter.-quise muchas cosas Harry, pero… llámame tonta, pero sentía que si lo hacía estaría traicionando a Seamus. Igual que me sentí cuando entró en el compartimiento.

Fue como si una jarra de hielo callera sobre Harry. No se esperaba aquello, no se lo habría esperado nunca.

- Hermione, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

- Sí, sí tengo, porque no me he comportado bien, no he sido una buena amiga Harry… y tú sin embargo, sí lo has sido y no lo merecía.

- Yo tampoco he hablado contigo.

- Lo sé, pero.-mientras hablaba Hermione cogió la chocolatina y la acarició.- te acordaste de mi cumpleaños y me hiciste un regalo muy dulce… uno que creo que nadie me había hecho, a pesar de ser mi chuchería favorita, como tú sabías porque te lo dije en el tren.-Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Era totalmente cierto. Él sabía que ese día el cumpleaños de Hermione y quiso darle algo especial de su parte sin decir nada, sin tener que hablar, sin tener que felicitarla… simplemente regalarla un detalle que sabía que la gustaría. Él llevaba en el tren chocolatinas muggles porque le encantaban y sabía que en Hogwarts no las iba a poder conseguir. Había compartido con Hermione unas cuantas… y ahora le había regalado otra. Se había esforzado en evitar que los 

demás supieran que Harry le había regalado algo a Hermione porque no quería más problemas con Seamus ni con Ron, que se le había pasado por alto que Hermione sí sabría que él era el que la había dado la chocolatina.

- ¿Te ha molestado?.-preguntó Harry avergonzado.

- ¿Bromeas? Claro que no me ha molestado, me ha encantado, y por eso he salido de la fiesta para buscarte, yo…-pero las palabras de Hermione fueron cortadas por una pregunta de Harry y la castaña no pudo sentirse peor.

- ¿Fiesta?

- Sí, bueno… Seamus me ha organizado una fiesta en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, está casi todo el mundo…-la culpa y vergüenza de Hermione crecían con cada palabra que decía.

- Dirás todo el mundo… por eso estaba la Sala Común tan desierta.

- Harry yo no sabía nada, sino después de haber visto esta tarde la chocolatina te habría invitado, pero fue una sorpresa, y en cuanto he podido me he escabullido a buscarte. Lo siento.

- No tienes que sentir nada, son tus amigos, no los míos.

- Tenían que haberte invitado.

- No soy muy buen visto para tu novio o para Ron… y ellos son populares, la gente les sigue.

- ¿No decías que la gente quería seguir siempre al famoso Harry Potter?.- preguntó ella imitando la voz de Harry.

- Sí, pero la gente no quiere estar con el borde de Harry Potter.-dijo el ojiverde riendo.

- Ojalá la gente conociera al Harry de verdad…

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó el aludido con intensidad.

- Porque se llevarían una grata sorpresa y… tendrías a todas las chicas enamoradas detrás de ti.-añadió con una sonrisa la castaña mientras no podía evitar baja la mirada hacia su falda y sonrojarse. Harry sólo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

- No quiero más club de fans.-dijo Harry para paliar la incomodidad de Hermione ante sus propias palabras.

- Muy gracioso… pero de verdad, si te comportaras como tú eres… podrías conocer gente muy especial, que la hay por aquí aunque no lo creas.

- Lo creo, porque te conocí a ti.-dijo Harry y con atrevimiento la cogió la mano a la muchacha que empezó a temblar un poco por el contacto.- Hermione, no me interesa por ahora abrirme a nadie, no me interesa conocer a nadie aún… pero no quiero que te alejes de mí.

- No lo voy a hacer.- dijo la castaña de manera tajante.- Por eso he venido a buscarte, sé que he sido una tonta y no tengo porque aparentar cosas que no son, quiero ser tu amiga Harry y no me importa si Seamus se enfada, al final seguro que lo entiende.

Tu amiga.

Tu amiga

Tu amiga.

De nuevo palabras repicaban en la cabeza de Harry haciéndole daño y provocando un gran nudo en su garganta.

¿Qué esperaba, que le fuera a confesar su amor y que le dijera que iba a dejar a Seamus por él? No, claro que no. Hermione sólo quería ser su amiga… amigos… pero menos era nada, y aunque doliera, Harry estaba seguro que dolía más su indiferencia.

- Gracias.-dijo Harry con una forzada sonrisa añadiendo después.-amiga.-sintiendo como las palabras atravesaban difícilmente el nudo de su garganta. Después sintió el suave peso de la chica sobre él y un calor recorriendo su delgado cuerpo. Hermione lo estaba abrazando.


	4. La Casa de los Gritos

**Capítulo 4: La Casa de los Gritos**

No sabía si alegrarse o hacerse pasar por enfermo para no tener que ir. Harry removía vagamente los cereales de su desayuno dejando que se ablandaran despacio. Había visto la nota que había aquella mañana en el viejo tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común de Griffindor.

_Primera visita a Hogsmeade_

_Viernes 31 de Octubre con motivo de la celebración de Halloween. _

Una parte de él tenía muchas ganas de ir, había ido alguna vez cuando era pequeño con su padrino y Sirius le había contado toda la historia de nuevo de la Casa de los Gritos y los merodeadores animagos. Nunca se cansaba de escuchar historias de su padre… si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar a un flamante ciervo, a un gran perro, a un hombrelobo y a una asquerosa rata disfrutar juntos de las noches de Hogwarts y sus terrenos. ¿Quién les podía decir a aquellos cuatro chicos que disfrutaban haciendo aventurándose en el colegio y haciendo rabiar a Snape que varios años más tarde tendrían que vivir la ascensión del mago más tenebroso de los tiempos?, ¿quién les podría decir que uno de ellos les traicionaría?, ¿quién les iba a decir que uno de ellos perdería la vida?...

Harry quería volver a la Casa de los Gritos porque las veces que había estado allí, se había sentido más conectado con su padre. Prefería ir a la Casa de los Gritos que al Valle Godric… Harry no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de visitar aquel lugar, era demasiado doloroso y nunca quiso ir.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a ver aquel edificio oscuro que albergó las transformaciones de Lupin en sus años de escuela porque visitaría Hogwarts con sus compañeros; aunque en realidad lo haría solo.

Habían pasado casi dos meses de su entrada en el prestigioso colegio de magia, pero Harry seguía igual de encerrado en sí mismo como siempre. Sólo tres cosas dejaban ver al Harry verdadero: cuando hacía magia, cuando volaba… y Hermione.

Aquella chica curiosa no había dejado a Harry desde que habló con él en su cumpleaños. Cada día se colaba un poquito más en el corazón del joven Griffindor y cada día se hacía más difícil el soportar verla con Seamus.

Hermione siempre intentaba sacar tiempo para estar a solas con Harry y poder hablar tranquilamente de mil cosas con él. Harry apreciaba que la chica hiciera eso por él y tuviera en consideración unos sentimientos de los que nunca había hablado, pero ambos sabían que estaban ahí. El ojiverde a veces tenía la sensación de que podía ser correspondido porque veía cierto brillo en los ojos de Hermione cuando se quedaban unos segundos en silencio mirándose, casi como si estuvieran conectados por un hilo invisible e irrompible que los mantenía juntos. Pero al final siempre descartaba la idea, no quería hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión y tampoco quería que volviera a pasar lo que tantas veces había tenido que soportar.

_Flash Back_

_- Harry, levántate.- dijo la castaña incorporándose de lasilla y tendiéndole una mano al ojiverde.- Vamos a bailar._

_- ¿Aquí?.- preguntó asustado Harry. Estaban en medio de la biblioteca llena de gente._

_- Claro que aquí. No pasa nada, ven conmigo.- y Harry acató las palabras de Hermione como si estuviese hipnotizado.- Cógeme con fuerza.-añadió ella con un susurro al oído de Harry._

_Harry tragó saliva. Hermione hablaba de un modo muy sensual que lo ponía nervioso a la vez que una corriente deliciosa recorría su espina dorsal, y no tardó en pegar el pequeño cuerpo de la chica al suyo sin despegar las manos de su cintura mientras se movían al compás de una música que sonaba sin razón aparente._

_- Harry, ¿no tienes calor?.-el chico no pudo más que tragar saliva y mirar de reojo a todos los demás estudiantes que había en la biblioteca, pero ninguno parecía interesado en lo que hacían los dos griffindors.-Yo sí tengo mucho calor…- Harry seguía mudo.- Quizás si me quito esta calurosa ropa pueda estar mejor… ¿tú qué crees Harry?_

_- Hermione, estamos en la biblioteca, no creo que sea el mejor lugar para eso…_

_- No me importa dónde estemos, sólo me importa lo que siento y estar así contigo.-y no dijo más, simplemente acercó sus labios a la boca seca de Harry y lo besó. Lo besó con urgencia y el muchacho no pudo más que corresponder con firmeza sin soltar nunca la cintura de la chica._

_Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi_

_El despertador volvió al mundo real a Harry. Todo había sido un sueño. El joven Potter levantó sus sábanas, miró dentro y bufó._

_Fin flash back._

Sí, definitivamente no quería pasar más por aquello. Aunque por más que lo intentaba no conseguía dejar de soñar repetitivamente con Hermione y de tener que limpiar sus sábanas. Se sentía repugnante, pero cada día le gustaba más aquella chica. No era algo físico, era algo más profundo, y por tanto mucho más difícil de olvidar, sobre todo si Hermione no dejaba cada día de ser más perfecta con él.

Siempre pendiente de él y sin descuidar su relación de noviazgo. Seamus y Ron lo seguían mirando mal, pero Hermione debía de haber hablado con ellos y ya no se metían tanto con Harry.

Los momentos que más odiaba Harry era cuando inevitablemente no podía estar con Hermione y la tenía que ver junto a su compañero de cuarto, y no podía irse. Aquello ocurría en algunas clases en las que Seamus trabajaba con la chica, también en casi todas las comidas… y no culpaba a Hermione porque pasaba mucho tiempo también con él, pero odiaba cuando no podía ser él quién la hiciera sonreír y tener que estar viendo como Seamus besaba los labios que en sueños tantas veces habían sido suyos.

Y la visita a Hogsmeade sería así, totalmente así.

No podría estar con Hermione porque Seamus no permitiría dejar sola a la castaña y ni mucho menos dejar que fuera con Harry. Así que el pelinegro tendría que estar solo todo el día mientras veía a los grupos de amigos divertirse y compartir cervezas de mantequilla… y mientras se encontraba a Hermione y a Seamus tomados de la mano con su grupo de amigos; y aquello por ponerse en el mejor de los casos.

Había pensado en quedarse en el castillo, pero quería ver la Casa de los Gritos…

- "Claro, la Casa de los Gritos. Como allí no va nadie por ese rumor infundado de está encantada, me quedaré allí todo el rato y nadie me molestará… ni tendré que ver a la parejita".

Y así lo hizo. El viernes 31 metió en su mochila la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador para estar preparado si alguien se acercaba a la Casa de los Gritos, y también metió un pastel de calabaza para tener algo que comer y unas cervezas de mantequilla. Quizás no estaría mal aquella salida para poderse relajar y alejarse del barullo que era Hogwarts.

En cuanto llegaron a Hogsmeade, Harry se puso en camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos caminando muy deprisa. Hermione que lo había estado observando durante el trayecto y se moría de ganas de ir a hablar con él, se extraño muchísimo al verlo irse tan decidido hacia un lugar tan poco agradable. La castaña deseó salir corriendo detrás del chico, pero sintió la mano de Seamus cogerla. Era una simple y sencilla cogedura de manos, suave; pero Hermione lo sintió como si la hubieran esposado a una gran piedra pesada que no la dejaba caminar libre, y supo que sentirse así no era bueno.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

La pregunta de Hermione despertó a Harry que se había quedado dormido con su capa de invisibilidad ejerciendo la función de almohada en la Casa de los Gritos después de haber comido un gran trozo de pastel de calabaza y una rica cerveza de mantequilla.

-Emm.-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry al estirarse involuntariamente antes de incorporarse y quedar sentado en el suelo sobre la herencia familiar.

- Bonita respuesta Harry, pero prefiero que me hables en inglés.

- Lo siento, estaba dormido y me despertaste. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Estábamos en las Tres Escobas y dije que iba a comprar pergamino; y te vine a buscar, te vi venir hacia aquí esta mañana. ¿Se puede saber qué haces encerrado y solo en este lugar?.-preguntó echando un ojo al mal aspecto del interior de la Casa de los Gritos.

- Este lugar es especial para mí y no quería estar por ahí solo.-contestó Harry sin pensar.

- ¿Acaso aquí no estás solo?.-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Harry y tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Sí, estaba solo, pero como dije, este lugar es especial para mí.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial la Casa de los Gritos?

- Pues… mucho.

- ¿Te gustan los fantasmas?.-preguntó la castaña con sorna y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Aquí nunca hubo fantasmas. No sé cómo aún la gente no sabe la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad?.-preguntó Hermione sin poder evitarlo, la curiosidad siempre la podía; pero al ver la duda en la cara de Harry, añadió.-Harry, sabes que en mí puedes confiar, si me lo quieres contar no se lo voy a contar a nadie, yo te he contado también muchas cosas porque confío en ti; pero si no me lo quieres decir, no pasa nada.

- Quiero contártelo, pero no sé muy bien por dónde empezar.

- Suele venir bien contar las cosas por su principio.

- Es algo largo.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.-dijo ella sonriéndole y Harry le contó todo.

La historia de Lupin, la ayuda de Dumbledore, los amigos de sus padres, los tres animagos de Hogwarts, el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad, las bromas a Snape, las peleas entre su padre y su madre antes de enamorarse, los defectos de James…

Hermione escuchaba atenta cada palabra mientras comía con Harry el resto del pastel de calabaza y las cervezas de mantequilla que nunca le supieron tan bien. Se sorprendía, sonreía, se enfadaba al conocer tanta violación de las normas… pero sobretodo le encantaba observar a Harry mientras le contaba todo aquello, todas esas historias tan importantes para él. Hermione tenía la sensación de que nunca lo había contado a nadie, y se sentía especial para él, y le gustaba sentirse así… demasiado.

- Y por todo eso, este lugar significa mucho para mí.

- Lo entiendo Harry, y siento mis palabras de antes, no sabía nada.

- No te disculpes, tú misma lo has dicho: no sabías nada.

- Gracias por confiar en mí Harry, nadie sabrá nada de lo que me has contado, eso, sí, una cosa…

- ¿Qué?

- Espero que no uses esa capa para pasear por Hogwarts de noche sin ser visto.

Harry rió sin parar. Hermione era única.

- No te rías. Es peligroso. Te pueden descubrir.

- Para eso tengo el mapa…-dijo Harry para picar más a la chica.

- No quiero que te echen del colegio, no soportaría que te fueras…-la ojimiel bajó la vista.

- Hermione…

- No digas nada Harry… sólo quería que supieras que eres muy importante para mí. Por eso tengo mucho miedo de que te vayas de aquí, y si ahora también tengo que preocuparme de que hagas locuras y te puedan echar de Hogwarts… es demasiado.

- No voy a hacer locuras Hermione, y si las hiciera sólo las haría contigo.-dijo el chico sonriéndola para intentar reconfortarla. Se veía tan vulnerable y de cristal que Harry tuvo que controlar las ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo.

Hermione levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y eso mató a Harry por dentro. ella estaba llorando porque no lo quería perder. Entonces la cogió de las manos y las besó.

- Hermione, no me vas a perder. Aquí voy a estar siempre, no te preocupes.

- Pero aquí no eres feliz, lo sé Harry, y no te puede alcanzar sólo conmigo, estás solo siempre y eso me parte el alma… echas de menos Nueva York y tus amigos, lo sé… y no quiero que te vayas, yo…

- Escúchame, ya haré amigos…

- Harry, sé que nueva York lo tiene todo.

- No te tiene a ti.-Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Harry… eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, lo mejor.

Harry la miró intensamente y no pudo aguantar más, se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione. La chica se mojó los labios y Harry los hizo suyos.

Eran mucho mejores que en sus sueños. Sabían a calabaza por el pastel comido. Eran suaves y algo carnosos y se movían a su compás. Hermione estaba correspondiendo al beso, un beso que fue tomando forma poco a poco y haciéndose más urgente, más profundo, más pasional… y los griffindors se dejaban llevar por la corriente que los recorría.

-¡Hermione!.-el grito rompió el beso y los dejó sorprendidos, acalorados y con las respiraciones alteradas.

Seamus.

Estaría buscando a Hermione preocupado, se fue hacía horas y no había dado señales de vida.

- Harry, lo siento, de verdad…-y sin más cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo. Harry la siguió con la mirada, hubiera querido decirla que no se fuera que se quedara con él, pero sabía que no podía.

Nunca tendría a Hermione, era una locura… pero ya nadie podría borrar de su boca el sabor de sus labios.


	5. La poción de la verdad

**Capítulo 5: La poción de la verdad**

Una semana

Una semana había pasado ya desde que había probado la suavidad de los labios de Hermione, y una semana también había pasado desde la última vez que habló con la chica.

La joven griffindor evitaba pasar cerca de Harry, bajaba la mirada cuando se lo cruzaban por los pasillos para evitar que sus miradas de encontraran, Hermione hacía todo lo posible para no estar a solas con Harry, y eso mataba al ojiverde.

Quería hablar con ella, disculparse por aquel estúpido y delicioso beso. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. No la quería perder. Aquella situación era insoportable para el joven Potter, mucho peor que hacía dos meses; peor porque se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Hermione, peor porque habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, peor porque ahora la conocía mucho más, peor porque se había enamorado de ella.

Sí, Harry Potter estaba enamorado, enamorado de verdad de una chica que tenía novio y no parecía estar interesada en él. Le dolía inmensamente haber fastidiado todo, pero no pudo evitar besarla, simplemente fue más fuerte lo que le decía el corazón que lo que le decía su cabeza… y el corazón había perdido.

Había podido besar a la chica de sus sueños, pero el precio que ahora pagaba era muy alto. Había podido disfrutar del adictivo movimiento de sus labios sobre los suyos, había podido descubrir la calidez de su boca, había besado a Hermione Granger, y ella le había correspondido.

Porque Harry estaba seguro de que ella no había puesto ningún impedimento al beso, estaba seguro de que ella se había dejado llevar con la misma intensidad que él, estaba seguro de que ella también había disfrutado de aquello… pero estaba seguro que para ella había sido un gran error cuando para él había sido una corta visita al paraíso.

Ahora ni paraíso ni Hermione ni nada, únicamente soledad. Soledad como aquella tarde de sábado encerrado en la abarrotada Sala Común sin poder salir a volar por la gran ventisca que había fuera.

Harry estaba leyendo sin mucha atención un libro cuando la vio aparecer por la entrada de la Sala Común, el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Iba de la mano de Seamus, como siempre. A ese chico le gustaba mucho llevar cogida siempre a Hermione. La chica tenía el pelo muy alborotado, mucho más alborotado que lo normal, seguramente había estado en los jardines y el viento había hecho el resto. O quizás se lo había alborotado Seamus.

- "No Harry, no pienses esas cosas. ¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarte?"

- Ey, si la sigues mirando de ese modo la vas a desgastar.-dijo un chico a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Por un momento temió que fuera Ron porque lo había visto por la Sala Común, pero se tranquilizó cuando el chico se sentaba a su lado.

Era Neville, el cuarto de sus compañeros de habitación.

No había hablado con él prácticamente nada. Era un chico callado y algo tímido. Solía caminar con la cabeza baja e intentaba no llamar mucho la atención, aunque sí que la llamaba en las clases de Herbología; era un as en aquella asignatura.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. No estaba mirando a nadie.

- Vamos Potter, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Hermione te gusta, y mucho.

- No, para nada. Además qué vas a saber tú si no me conoces de nada.

- Que no hayamos hablado nunca no significa que no tenga ojos. Soy muy observador, y se te cae la baba con ella. Y es normal, Hermione es un encanto, a mí siempre me trata muy bien a pesar de que los demás piensen que soy… bueno ya sabes, un pardillo.

- Te entiendo bastante, aunque no lo creas.

- Te creo. Siempre estás solo y la verdad es que no sé por qué, eres famoso, un gran mago… podrías estar rodeado de mucha gente todo el día, y sin embargo siempre estás solo, en dos meses no has hecho amigos…

- Hice una, y la perdí.

- ¿Hermione?

- Sí. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos meses, pero siempre con cautela porque Seamus no me ve con buenos ojos.

- No le culpo, te ve como una amenaza, y es normal; con que tan sólo se haya fijado un poco se ha debido de dar cuenta de que ella también te mira mucho a ti, como tú haces con ella.

- Ella no me mira.

- Potter, hazme caso, como te dije antes soy muy observador. Pero también te digo una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No creo que Hermione deje a Seamus por ti por iniciativa propia.

- Gracias por la información, pero eso ya lo sé yo mismo, lo he podido comprobar.

- No sé muy bien lo que haya podido pasar entre vosotros, y tampoco te pido que me lo cuentes porque imagino que no lo vas a hacer. Sólo te digo que Hermione y Seamus son amigos desde que empezaron el colegio y llevan saliendo más de un año juntos.

- Lo sé, ella me contó una vez que empezó su relación con Seamus el verano pasado.

- Pues eso… Hermione tiene un gran corazón y es muy buena, pero aunque quizás sienta algo especial por ti, no va a hacer daño a Seamus por seguir a su corazón.

- Hablas como si supieras mucho de ella.

- Te dije que somos bastante amigos, y además soy muy buen analítico de las personas.

- Sí, eso ya lo veo; pero lo que dices… para empezar no sé si ella siente algo especial por mí.

- Yo sólo te he dado mi punto de vista, pero también te he dicho lo que pienso; no lo olvides porque quizás te acuerdes de mis palabras.

- Gracias, supongo.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, quiero coger un libro de la biblioteca antes de que cierre. Un placer hablar contigo Potter.

- Llámame Harry.

- Tú puedes llamarme Neville, y si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Gracias.-dijo algo confuso Harry y vio como Neville se marchaba. Era un gran tipo, algo raro, pero un gran tipo.

Antes de disponerse a volver a su aburrida lectura, levantó la vista como en un reflejo y se encontró con dos ojos miel que lo observaban.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Hermione rompiera el contacto visual. Harry podía seguir perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada, tan pura y enigmática como siempre.

La echaba de menos, mucho.

Suspiró profundamente y se volvió a intentar sumergir en las líneas del libro queriendo desaparecer en ellas.

* * *

Lo había vuelto a tirar.

El caldero se había dado la vuelta con uno de sus removimientos. Lo hacía demasiado fuerte y ya era la tercera vez que tiraba la sustancia anaranjada brillante fruto de mezclar agua helada con pluma de fénix. No conseguía pasar de ese paso, y Harry veía ya casi imposible terminar la poción Veritaserum antes de que terminara la clase de Pociones.

Tener a Hermione como compañera no era en esos momentos ninguna ayuda.

La mejor alumna del curso, la alumna más brillante… no hacía más que entorpecer su trabajo.

Obviamente no lo hacía a propósito. Simplemente Harry estaba enamorado de ella, él la había besado, ella llevaba casi dos semanas sin hablarle… no era la mejor situación para concentrarse en hacer bien una complicada poción, no cuando lo que quería decirle a la chica era que lo perdonara y no que le acercara la daga que tenía a su lado.

Por otro lado, la mirada incesante de Seamus en su nuca no beneficiaba en nada.

Hermione por su parte parecía algo más serena que Harry, pero era una fachada, porque en su interior demasiados sentimientos chocaban entre sí.

- Harry, ten más cuidado, ya van tres veces que tiras el caldero. Como sigas así, no vamos a terminar.-dijo la muchacha mientras recogía el caldero del suelo y hacía un sencillo hechizo para limpiar el suelo.

- Perdona.-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos encerrando un mayor significado en su súplica. Hermione sintió el nerviosísimo correrle por las venas y bajó la mirada. Al instante se puso a llenar de nuevo el caldero con agua helada. Harry la observó en silencio mientras Hermione añadía la pluma de fénix.

- Será mejor que remueva yo, tú ve cortando el trozo de dedo del Grydilow.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.-de nuevo las palabras de Harry encerraban demasiados sentimientos.

- ¡Se terminó la clase!.-gritó el profesor Snape asustando a Hermione que miró el reloj cerciorándose amargamente de que la clase había finalizado.

- ¿Qué?. No puede ser, no hemos acabado, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Lo siento… diré que ha sido culpa mía, yo…

- Sabes perfectamente que al profesor Snape no le sirven esas excusas…

Hermione miraba angustiada como el profesor iba examinando las pociones de las parejas de alumnos y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al ver cómo se acercaba a ellos.

Finalmente, Harry y Hermione tuvieron al profesor enfrente.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que ustedes dos tenían mejores cosas qué hacer que trabajar en la poción de la verdad.-Hermione bajó la cabeza y Harry iba a echarse la culpa cuando un sonrojo en la cara de la chica lo distrajo de su propósito. La muchacha había entendido las palabras de Severus de un modo diferente al que seguramente había dicho el profesor, y se había sonrojado. Harry intentó ocultar la sonrisa que se quería forjar en su rostro. Aquello tenía que significar _algo_, no podía ser casualidad la reacción de Hermione.- ¿No dicen nada?. Pues lo diré yo, mañana quiero dos botellitas de Veritaserum sobre mi mesa cuando empiece la clase, tienen toda la tarde hacer la poción y también para perder el tiempo.

* * *

Había llegado diez minutos antes por si Hermione ya estaba en la biblioteca.

No era así. Prácticamente la sala estaba vacía, sólo había algún estudiante suelto. Era demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera había terminado la hora de la comida, era lógico que no hubiera mucha gente.

Había quedado allí con Hermione para preparar la poción. La había dicho que hablaría con la bibliotecaria para habilitar una zona para trabajar dado que a esas horas las mazmorras estaban cerradas y quería terminar cuanto antes. Aquellas palabras habían sido puñales para Harry, pero no podía hacer más.

Por fin la vio llegar cargada con libros, calderos y demás utensilios que iban a utilizar. Iba despacio, no con su acostumbrado paso rápido hacia la biblioteca. Parecía como si le costara llegar.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Hermione, ¿conseguiste solucionar lo de poder trabajar con pociones en la biblioteca?.

- Claro, antes de la comida lo tuve todo arreglado. ¿Vamos?

- Claro, las damas primero.-dijo Harry y Hermione lo miró de manera extraña…- es que tú sabes dónde es.-añadió Harry nervioso. Siempre acababa metiendo la pata con ella.

Trabajaron durante horas. Seguían teniendo problemas y tuvieron que repetir varias veces. Pero esta vez la culpa no la tuvo Harry, la tuvo Hermione.

La chica estaba patosa, ensimismada, trabajando con sus manos mientras su mente no estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo… pero Harry en ningún momento la recriminó, simplemente callaba y la ayudaba.

Más de una vez se quedaron mirándose sin poderlo evitar, y a Harry se le hacía un gran nudo en la garganta. Había tanto que quería decirle a Hermione, a la vez tan poco y tan simple… además desde que habían llegado al lugar habilitado para trabajar Harry notaba a Hermione como un pequeño ángel desvalido que necesita cariño. La sintió vulnerable y tenía infinitas ganas de abrazarla y cuidarla.

Cuando por fin habían terminado y dos botellitas con líquido azul estaban debidamente cerradas sobre la mesa, pasó algo que Harry nunca habría imaginado.

- Perdón.

Harry la miró extrañado con los ojos brillantes.

- No me mires así, lo siento, de verdad. Siento lo que ha pasado estos días, o mejor dicho lo que no ha pasado. No sabía cómo actuar, estaba…

- No tienes que pedir perdón Hermione. Si alguien se tiene que disculpar aquí soy yo. Siento haberte… bueno ya sabes. Lo siento de verás, fui un estúpido, no debí hacerlo, perdóname por favor.

- No tengo nada que perdonar si tú me disculpas el no haber sabido llevar todo esto.

- Yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte.-respondió Harry con una sonrisa que llenó de júbilo a la chica.

- Gracias… Harry sabes que yo estoy con Seamus y...

- Lo sé Hermione, no me tienes que dar explicaciones ni nada parecido. Como dije, fui un estúpido, y te juro que no volverá a pasar. Eres muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte por un tonto impulso.

- ¿Un tonto impulso?.-las palabras habían salido inevitablemente de la boca de Hermione en un susurro.

- Sí bueno… no importa… el caso es que no te quiero perder.

- Yo tampoco a ti Harry. Estos días sin ti han sido horribles… te echaba mucho de menos, y cuando te veía me contenía la ganas de ir a tu lado y abrazarte… es todo muy confuso, pero entre tanta confusión sólo tengo clara una cosa y es que no te quiero perder, porque si estoy lejos de ti me duele, me duele mucho.-dijo Hermione de la manera más sincera y sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante, como si sumergirse en la profundidad de los ojos verdes de Harry la diera las fuerzas para poder sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Harry la correspondió la miraba de la forma más intensa que pudo.

- Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso.-dijo Harry con su querido nudo en la garganta.

- ¿El qué?.-preguntó extrañada Hermione.

- Hacer que tenga ganas de besarte.

El tiempo se paró. Harry temió que la chica se volviera a ir, pero la mirada de los dos chicos seguía conectada, seguían mirándose sin parpadear durante aquellos largos tres segundos.

- Tú también.

Harry no supo si le costó más asimilar las palabras que la chica le dijo sonrojada y sonriéndole o que Hermione se hubiera acercado tanto a él que su boca estuviera a menos de un centímetro de la suya.

Pero no quiso pensar ni asimilar nada, se dejo llevar y sintió placenteramente como Hermione lo besaba. Ella lo besaba. Ella había acercado sus labios y apetecibles labios a los suyos. Ella lo estaba besando, y él no se quedaba atrás, no podía quedarse atrás.

Por un instante, por la cabeza de Harry pasó la idea de que ojalá ambos hubieran probado la poción de la verdad y tuviera la certeza al cien por cien de que todo lo que Hermione le había dicho no lo fuera a retirar más tarde… pero rechazó toda idea de su cabeza y sólo disfrutó de nuevo del manjar que la boca de la chica le ofrecía; un beso lleno de suavidad, calidez y cariño contenido. Los labios de ambos se reconocían entre sí y parecían felices de volver a encontrarse. Era un beso ansiado por los dos, algo hambriento que alimentaba dos corazones.

- No esperaba esto de usted señorita Granger, la biblioteca es un lugar de estudio no un escondite para hormonas andantes. No me vuelva a pedir un favor, y váyanse ya, que voy a cerrar la biblioteca.-dijo la bibliotecaria que según vieron los chicos al separarse sorprendidos, estaba bastante enfadada.

* * *

Os pido mil perdones por haberme retrasado tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo, es que estuve de vacaciones y sin casi tiempo para escribir. Pero ahora vuelvo a estar en mi casa y espero poder actualizar como normalmente hacía.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me da mucho gusto cada review que me dejáis.

Un saludito desde Madrid

Fdo: Monik


	6. La lechucería

**Capítulo 6: La lechucería**

Mientras caminaba con paso distraído aquel frío sábado de principios de Diciembre a la lechucería de Hogwarts volvió a recordar mentalmente lo que un mes había pasado… Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún le costaba digerirlo.

Hermione, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, lo había besado muy dulcemente en la biblioteca hasta que los interrumpió la bibliotecaria. Lo había besado ella, por iniciativa propia, y eso llenaba a Harry de felices mariposas en el estómago. Durante unas hermosas diez horas había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aquella noche no había podido dormir nada. Le era imposible. Estaba lleno de vitalidad, quería gritar, saltar, correr… pero sobretodo volver a probar los suaves labios de Hermione.

A las seis y media de la mañana le había mandado a Hedwing con una pequeña rosa, pero la blanca lechuza había vuelto con el regalo. Harry pensó que quizás Hermione aún no se había levantado y que por eso Hedwing había vuelto. Sin embargo, cuando bajó a la Sala Común pasadas las siete Hermione ya estaba allí.

La muchacha estaba mirando al fuego con la mirada perdida. Estaba vestida con el uniforme del colegio y se había duchado recientemente pues la Sala Común estaba impregnada del dulce y fresco perfume del champú que Hermione usaba. Harry se acercó a ella sigilosamente y se quedó detrás de la chica

- Buenos días.-dijo a la vez que le ponía delante del rostro el delicado capullo de rosa.

Hermione se sobresaltó. Estaba todo tan silencioso que no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry en la Sala Común.

Harry la vio removerse en el sofá, pero tomó asiento junto a ella; y Hermione se pegó lo más que pudo al reposamanos. Aquel gesto hizo que una pequeña espina se clavara en el enamorado corazón de Harry.

- Hola Harry.-dijo por fin Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- N-n-nada.

- No suena convincente Hermione, además estás incómoda. No quiero que estés incómoda. ¿Qué pasa?

- Harry.-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.-lo que sucedió ayer en la biblioteca…

- Me besaste.

- No.

- ¿No?.-preguntó Harry cogiendo el rostro de Hermione obligándola a mirarlo.

- Bueno… sí, te besé, pero no sé qué me pasó… sólo sé que no debió suceder. Yo estoy con Seamus, le quiero mucho y…

- Sinceramente, ahora mismo no me importa nada Seamus. Ayer me besaste porque quisiste, y si te empeñas en negarlo o querer hacer ver cómo que no sabías lo que hacías, lo siento Hermione, pero no puedes.

- Harry…

- No Hermione, no intentes jugar conmigo.

- No juego contigo… Harry, perdóname. En este tiempo no he tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos por mí y…

- ¿Mis sentimientos por ti?... quizás sí sienta algo por ti, no lo niego, pero ahora no quieras preocuparte por ellos, porque poco te ha importado jugar con ellos este tiempo y sobretodo ayer por la tarde. ¿Hubieras parado si no nos hubieran descubierto?

- No lo sé Harry, no lo sé… nos pillaron y yo me siento fatal. Quiero a Seamus, lo quiero muchísimo y no se puede enterar de esto porque lo mataría y le perdería, y no quiero que eso suceda.

La espinita que se había clavado en el corazón de Harry se había hecho adulta y palpitaba dolorosamente en el pecho de Harry.

- Entendido, esto jamás sucedió.-sentenció Harry e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Hermione se lo impidió cogiéndole el brazo.

- Harry.-dijo mirándolo fijamente por primera vez en aquella mañana.-no me odies por favor… no puedo…

- Si eso es lo que temes, tranquila, creo que nunca te podré odiar.-dijo el ojiverde de la manera más sincera llenando los ojos de lágrimas de Hermione.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos? No te puedo perder…

- Siempre he querido tenerte en mi vida, de la forma que sea…

- Oh Harry.-se le escapó a la chica antes de tirarse a los brazos del joven Potter y cobijarse entre sus brazos mientras su tupida mata de pelo castaño embriagaba el rostro de Harry. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, el olor de tu champú directamente en su nariz y las lágrimas de la chica mojando su uniforme… hicieron que Harry se enamorara más de Hermione, aunque estuviera destrozando su corazón.

Desde entonces Harry había intentado parecer normal y guardar sus frustraciones para las cartas que mandaba a Sirius. También hablaba con Lupin alguna vez cuando el profesor disponía del poco tiempo libre que le dejaban las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El ojiverde se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Neville y pasaba bastante tiempo con él. Nunca le dijo nada al chico sobre lo ocurrido con Hermione, pero sobraban las palabras para el observador griffindor. Neville había terminado siendo un gran apoyo para Harry puesto que por él no había terminado encerrado cada día en su habitación para no ver a Hermione de la mano de Seamus… siempre de la mano.

Y ahora camino de la lechucería volvía a revivir cada segundo en su mente, torturándose intentando entender porqué sucedió todo así… pero no podía. Hermione parecía que simplemente se dejó llevar por el cariño y que aquellos besos no habían significado nada para ella.

Se juró a sí mismo no volver a pensar en el asunto, aunque sabía que rompería el juramento… cómo necesitaba a Sirius en aquellos momentos. Por eso le escribía casi todos los días, y por eso Hedwing había caído enferma, y por eso ahora tenía que ir a buscar una lechuza de Hogwarts para poder mandarle su larga carta a su padrino. Era con el único con el que se desahogaba de verdad.

Cuando por fin llegó a la lechucería, entró sin prestar atención a su alrededor y se chocó con alguien. Cuando la persona con la que se había chocado se giró, Harry comprobó que se trataba de Lavender Brown, una chica de su curso y de su misma casa.

- Perdón.

- Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada..- la chica observó al muchacho.-¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?.

- Sí, mi lechuza está enferma y tengo que mandar una carta… pero no sé muy bien cómo escoger… esto es enorme. Hay muchas lechuzas.

- Hay muchos alumnos en Hogwarts.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y Harry se sonrojó.

- Es verdad, no había caído en eso.

- ¿Quieres que te aconseje en tu elección? Llevo mandando cartas con estas lechuzas seis años.

- Claro, gracias.

Lavender resultó ser una chica muy simpática. Era bastante bonita y atractiva. Harry siempre pensó que era una chismosa, y aunque estaba seguro de que eso era así, había visto que había algo más detrás de tanto cuchicheo.

La carta hacía rato que había sido mandada a Sirius con una joven lechuza marrón, pero los chicos se habían sumergido en una agradable conversación. Hablaron sobretodo de Nueva York, porque resultó que era la ciudad favorita de Lavender. Harry la había confesado que en ocasiones deseaba estar allí.

- Es normal Harry… aquí, te veo algo solo.

- Empiezo a darme cuenta de que soy muy obvio para todos, no eres la primera que me lo dice.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

- No lo has hecho, tranquila… es sólo que no me es fácil conocer gente nueva con la que poder hablar tranquilamente y bromear…

- Como dije antes hay muchos alumnos en Hogwarts.-dijo la chica riendo.

- Lo sé, pero me cuesta.

- No te preocupes, tienes tiempo por delante, además estoy segura de que harás buenos amigos aquí. A mí me pasó. Parvati es mi mejor amiga…y bueno también están Seamus, Ron y Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Justo cuando por unos momentos parecía que su mente se centraba en Lavender y sus sonrisas, Hermione volvía hacer aparición.

- ¿Te pasa algo Harry?. De repente se te cambió la cara.

- Será el olor a tanta lechuza-mintió Harry.-será mejor que vayamos a la Sala Común.

- Sí, claro, llevamos aquí ya un buen rato, y este no es el mejor lugar para estar hablando.-dijo la chica riendo.

Durante el no muy corto trayecto a la Sala Común, Harry pareció despejarse y volver a dejarse llevar por la compañía de Lavender. No podía permitirse dejar que Hermione centrara su vida. Tenía que abrir sus amistades… conocer más chicas… y Lavender era una chica. Una chica guapa que lo miraba de una forma atrayente…

- _Yuntemo_.-dijo Lavender para que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abriera. Entraron juntos mientras se reían por un tonto chiste que había hecho Harry.

Cuando pisaron la Sala Común, su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione. Parecía inevitable, como si sus ojos estuvieran destinados a mirarse siempre, como si estuvieran conectados.

Hermione estaba seria y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Estaba sentada con Seamus que también se había fijado en Harry y en Lavender, y no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa. La rubia griffindor saludó con la mano a sus amigos, y Harry siguió mirando a Hermione. No la decía nada con la mirada, tampoco sabía si tenía que decirla algo… pero no podía evitar mirarla.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando Lavender cogió la mano de Harry para sacarlo de su estado de trance y llevarlo a una mesa que estaba libre.

Hermione desvió su vista a las manos entrelazadas de sus dos amigos y se sintió como si la hicieran tragar poción matalobos a grandes cantidades. Sintió arder su interior. Sintió ganas de levantarse y coger ella la mano de Harry… pero entonces fue Seamus quién cogió la suya y la dejó caer un yunque sobre Hermione.

- ¿No crees que el tonto de Potter y Lavender hacen buena pareja?. Parece que hicieron buenas migas.

Hermione no pudo contestar, igual que no pudo dejar de mirar a la pareja en toda la tarde.


	7. Patinaje en el lago helado

**Capítulo 7: Patinaje en el lago helado**

La pregunta que le había hecho su novio horas antes aún tintineaba en su cabeza repetidamente como suaves campanillas ante un soplo de viento.

¿No crees que el tonto de Potter y Lavender hacen buena pareja?... ¿No crees que el tonto de Potter y Lavender hacen buena pareja?... ¿No crees?. ¿No crees?... Potter… Lavender… pareja… ¿No crees que el tonto de Potter y Lavender hacen buena pareja?.

NO.

Definitivamente no. No podía ser.

Lavender era… era… no era para Harry… no lo era pero el ojiverde no dejaba de reírse con la chica y ella no dejaba de mirarlo seductoramente; pero a pesar de todo Hermione se negaba a aceptar que sucedía algo entre ellos dos, igual que se negaba a aceptar porqué la afectaba tanto que entre sus dos amigos pareciera haber tanta atracción.

- Hermione, llevas toda la tarde como en el limbo, parece como si no estuvieras aquí. ¿Te preocupa algo?.

La chica, que tenía la mirada de reojo fija en la mesa del fondo que ocupaban Harry y Lavender, desvió la mirada hacia Seamus y le prestó atención de verdad por primera vez desde que habían entrado los dos chicos por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- Lo siento Seamus… estaba pensando… sólo eso. Perdona, sabes que me suelo distraer en mis pensamientos.-dijo la muchacha antes de inevitablemente volver a mirar a Harry.

- Sí, lo sé, tranquila… es normal que estés pensativa, pero no debes preocuparte, sabes que Lavender es buena chica.-Hermione miró a Seamus sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Aunque no me guste, sé que Harry es tu amigo, y como tal… pues te… te importa. Pero deberías alegrarte de que conozca Hogwarts más allá de Hermione Granger, y Lavender es un buen comienzo.

- Sí, supongo que sí…-contestó la chica intentado creerse sus propias palabras.

* * *

Primera clase de la semana. Debería de estar escuchando. Estaban en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras recordando la realización del _Expelliarmus_ y los modos de hacerlo más efectivo, pero Hermione no prestaba mucha atención. Ella prefería mirar a Harry manejar su varita, su porte cuando realizaba hechizos era impresionante. Quería acercarse, pero no quería parecer desesperada.

Por suerte Lupin la salvó. El profesor pidió que practicaran por parejas y a Hermione la faltó tiempo para ir junto a su amigo. Una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que Lavender también había querido ponerse de compañera de Harry, pero ella se había adelantado.

- Espero que no te importe que sea tu compañera.-dijo Hermione con una voz dulce que derritió al ojiverde. La influencia de la joven griffindor sobre él era muy grande, por mucho que se dijera así mismo y se prometiera superar los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por la castaña, estos sólo crecían y crecían.

- No claro que no. Me encanta trabajar contigo.-contestó Harry con una amplia sonrisa mientras se perdía en el mar de miel de los ojos de Hermione.

Se pusieron a practicar en silencio, hasta que en una de las veces que Hermione resultó vencedora y Harry se acercó a ella para recoger su varita, la chica no pudo controlar su impulso.

- Se os ve muy compenetrados a Lavender y a ti.-una frase simple, pero llena de sentimientos y celos contenidos, que Hermione dijo sin mirar a Harry a los ojos intentando parecer natural.

- No sé a qué te refieres.-dijo Harry confundido.

- El viernes os vi en la Sala Común, parecías pasarlo muy bien.-dijo la castaña, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

- Me la encontré en la lechucería, y me ayudó a escoger lechuza para mandar una carta a Sirius, después estuvimos hablando y divirtiéndonos un rato…-dijo Harry y después añadió con sorna.-y fue cuando comprendí que es la mujer de mi vida y me quiero casar con ella.

- No me hace gracia Harry. A ella pareces gustarle.

- ¿Tú crees?. Es atractiva…

- ¿Te gusta?.-preguntó Hermione con dificultad, simplemente habían sido dos palabras, pero era una pregunta que no quería hacer por tanto miedo a la respuesta.

- No sé… no… sí… es muy simpática y guapa, quizás nos deberíamos conocer más.

Hermione sacó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía y puso a su parte racional a trabajar rápidamente. Ella había pedido a Harry ser amigos, ella tenía que ser su amiga, ella tenía que comportarse como su amiga… ¿entonces por qué tenía tantas ganas de besarle de nuevo y de decirle que no se volviera a acercar a Lavender?

La ojimiel sintió como su estómago se contraía, pero supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía hacer… sabía cómo tenía que actuar aunque la fuera a martillear el corazón.

-Pues deberías hacerlo Harry, yo creo que tendrías que pedirla una cita.

Harry la observó cuidadosamente, cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus manos, hasta su respiración. Aquello no pasó inadvertido para Hermione. La chica sabía que Harry la estaba analizando y no quería que encontrara la verdad, y se esforzó por ocultar lo que su cuerpo gritaba a gritos para enfundarse en el disfraz de amiga comprensiva que quiere ver a su gran amigo enamorado.

- Quizás es algo pronto Hermione… aunque estaría bien.-Harry habló sin despegar sus ojos de Hermione. Algo le decía a gritos que mirara con atención lo que estaba oculto… pero no consiguió ver nada… la castaña era única ocultándose detrás de una máscara.

- No digas tonterías Harry, tienes que hacerlo cuanto antes.

- ¿El qué?.

Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta en un respingo. Era Seamus. Siempre Seamus. Hermione suspiró. El pequeño susto de Seamus la había distraído y debía volver a adquirir su pose anterior.

- Le decía a Harry que tiene que invitar a Lavender a una cita.

Seamus abrió los ojos satisfecho y sonrió.

- Claro que sí Harry.-el aludido miró a Seamus sorprendido. El chico nunca había usado un tono tan amable con él.- Hacéis buena pareja y se nota que hay conexión entre vosotros. Yo mismo se lo dije a Hermione la otra tarde cuando llegaste con Lavender a la Sala Común. Eso sí Potter, trátala bien porque es mi amiga.

- Tranquilo por eso… aunque no sé, es algo pronto.

- Tonterías Harry.-dijo Hermione.-deberías quedar con ella pronto… si te da vergüenza… ¿por qué no la dices que vaya contigo a la noche de patinaje que se organiza el viernes en el lago?. Estaremos muchos y así no será una cita-cita, pero en el fondo lo será.- propuso la chica mientras sólo quería salir de allí corriendo y esconderse por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Es una gran idea cielo.-dijo Seamus antes de besarla en una mejilla.- Como siempre, eres una genia.

Harry sólo asintió. Ahora sabía que tendría que invitar a Lavender sí o sí, y aunque le apetecía conocer más a la chica no quería que fuera con Hermione delante abrazada a Seamus patinando sobre el lago helado de Hogwarts. Pero por otro lado, su intuición le seguía diciendo a gritos que continuara en esa dirección porque podría descubrir ese algo que parecía Hermione esconderle siempre.

* * *

Había quedado a las seis con Lavender en la Sala Común. Eran las cinco y media pasadas y ya estaba nervioso. Patinar no era precisamente su fuerte.

Haría el ridículo delante de Lavender en su primera cita, y haría el ridículo delante de Hermione…

Aún se sorprendía así mismo de la facilidad que tuvo para pedir salir a Lavender. No se había puesto nervioso, ni le había temblado la voz, ni le habían sudado las manos… Harry supuso que cuando se trataba de pedir una cita a una chica que no le hacía brincar el corazón, no había tanto drama.

Lavender parecía haberse ilusionado y aquello fue un punto positivo para el orgullo masculino de Harry… quizás todo aquello podría resultar bien… eso sí, sino se moría de risa con sus caídas en el hielo.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, Lavender ya estaba allí. Llevaba un abrigo blanco de terciopelo y unos pantalones ajustados de pana negros. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Estaba muy guapa. La tarde empezaba con buen pie.

Los chicos se saludaron y Lavender cogió la mano de Harry para salir afuera. El chico se sintió extraño, pero se dejó guiar por la muchacha sonriente.

Cuando llegaron al gran lago que estaba completamente helado, Harry no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Hermione entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que aquel viernes habían ido a patinar.

La encontró sentada en un banco junto con Seamus, estaba seria y mirando cómo los chicos patinaban sobre el agua helada. Quiso ir con ella, abrazarla y preguntarla qué la sucedía, pero se contuvo. Sentir todo aquello mientras su mano estaba cogida por Lavender no era correcto, pero tampoco podía evitarlo… si pudiera evitarlo, hacía meses que se habría ido por otro camino… pero le era imposible.

Por suerte, Lavender también vio a Seamus y a Hermione y quiso ir a saludarlos. Harry se limitó a acceder y a esconder la dicha que le producía poder mirar a los ojos a la castaña e intentar saber qué la sucedía.

- Hola chicos.-dijo Lavender obteniendo el mismo saludo por parte de la pareja.

- ¿No patináis?.-preguntó Harry.

- A Hermione no la apetece ahora, así que nos quedaremos aquí.-dijo Seamus.

- Disfrutar vosotros del hielo.-dijo Hermione.

- Lo haremos, adiós chicos.-dijo sonriendo Lavender mientras tiraba a un Harry que sólo miraba a Hermione hacia el lago.-Vamos Harry, te voy a enseñar a patinar bien.

Las siguientes horas pasaron entre patines, hielo y carcajadas de Lavender ante las constantes caídas de Harry.

El ojiverde no conseguía patinar un metro sin perder el equilibrio y acabar deslizándose hacia una fuerte caída que provocaba risas en Lavender.

A pesar de todo, Harry lo estaba pasando bien. De vez en cuando su mirada de posaba en Hermione que seguía sentada en el banco con Seamus, pero sus caídas lo devolvían a su situación actual: su cita con Lavender.

Era una chica muy divertida y alegre, y la tarde estaba siendo muy entretenida, aunque al día siguiente tendría mucho moratones como recuerdo.

- Harry, si consigues patinar hasta dónde yo estoy sin caerte, te daré un premio.-dijo de repente Lavender. Se encontraba a unos tres metros de Harry y su voz sonaba muy sugerente.

- No Lav, estás muy lejos.

- ¿Tienes miedo? Venga Potter, que estoy muy cerca… o eres un gallina.-dijo Lavender sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía que ella también lo estaba pasando bien y Harry se volvió a dejar llevar por el ímpetu de la chica y empezó a patinar despacio y con inestabilidad hasta ella.

Lavender lo esperaba con los brazos estirados y Harry consiguió llegar a ella sin caerse y coger sus manos. La chica tiró de él de improviso y lo acercó a ella. Acto seguido lo besó.

No se esperaba el beso y le pilló por sorpresa, pero fue agradable. Lavender besaba muy bien, aunque era diferente a…

¡POM!

Lavender y Harry cayeron al suelo por culpa de los temblores del ojiverde sobre sus patines. El beso se había roto tan sorprendentemente cómo había empezado.

Había sido un beso corto, pero para cierta castaña había sido una gran tortura haberlo presenciado.

Sentía una gran presión en el pecho que salió reflejada en su rostro. No era capaz de ocultar su malestar, su tristeza. Quería ir y separarlos, quería ir pero sus pies no iban, quería ir pero no debía.

- ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa con Potter?

- Nada.-dijo sin mirarlo, aunque despegando los ojos de Lavender y Harry.

- ¿Nada?. Entonces espero que me expliques por qué, en vez de disfrutar de esta tarde de patinaje conmigo románticamente, has preferido no quitarle los ojos de encima a él.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?. ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?. ¿Qué es que lo sabes?

- Seamus, por favor, vámonos de aquí.

- Antes quiero saber si ha pasado algo entre vosotros. Te conozco Hermione, y no hay que ser muy listo para saber que algo sucede.

- No hay nada…

- Hermione, yo te quiero, pero necesito saber la verdad.

- Seamus.-dijo cogiendo su mano.-no te quiero perder.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él?.-preguntó Seamus arrojando así un cubo de agua fría sobre la confundida chica.

- No.-contestó ella rápidamente alejando de su mente esa posibilidad.-No, pero tienes razón en algo.

- Cuéntamelo por favor.

- Él… él… me besó. En aquella salida a Hogsmeade… en Halloween. No le pude parar, sucedió y...

- Entendido, te besó, lo puedo comprender. ¿Sólo fue esa vez?.-Hermione tragó saliva.

- Sí, esa vez, él me besó… siento no habértelo contado Seamus, pero yo estaba confusa.

- ¿Confusa por tus sentimientos?

- No, confusa porque no sabía cómo actuar con él, ni contigo, ni…

- No es fácil tratar con los sentimientos de alguien al que no correspondes.

- "No lo sabes tú bien".

- Siento que hayas pasado por esto.

- No tienes que sentir nada Seamus… no le digas nada a Harry, ya todo aquello pasó.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro.

- Te creo.-dijo Seamus aunque conocía a Hermione y sabía que no era cierto. Estaba seguro de saber lo que le sucedía a su novia, lo sabía incluso más que ella; pero no dejaría que se fuera con Potter, lucharía por ella y dejaría que Lavender hiciera lo mismo con Harry. Si hacía el papel de novio celoso, perdería a Hermione… era mejor que se sintiera culpable y ella solo volviera a sus brazos.- Vamos a la Sala Común.

* * *

Era muy temprano para estar en el lago, y más temprano aún si se trataba de una mañana de sábado. Pero poco importó eso a Hermione. Quería estar sola y pensar. No había dormido a penas aquella noche y necesitaba superar todo. Debía olvidar cualquier cosas que hubiera nacido con Harry y esforzarse por volver a su relación con Seamus, volver al verano pasado cuando se sintió en una nube con su primer beso. Tenía que volver a ese punto y aprender a ser amiga de Harry… y a aceptar que Lavender era buena para él.

Había patinado durante un par de horas mientras empezaba a amanecer y ahora estaba sentada en el mismo banco que la noche anterior había confesado parte de la verdad a Seamus, en el mismo banco desde el que había visto lo que sentía su amiga Lavender por Harry… en el mismo banco en el que había sentido su corazón empequeñecerse al ver cómo los labios que habían estado sobre los suyos estaban besando los de otra.

Hermione estaba tan sumergida en su mente, en sus recuerdos y en sus sentimientos que no sintió a Harry llegar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti.

- Pues mejor no preguntamos sobre eso.-dijo Harry sonriendo. Él había salido a despejar su mente. Todo iba por buen camino con Lavender, esa chica le gustaba un poco y eso era algo bueno… pero él al final parecía empeñado en seguir los carteles que le llevaban a Hermione… y cuando había salido a pensar, se encontraba de nuevo con ella. El destino parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho a su costa.

- Mejor… ¿qué tal con Lavender?.-Hermione siempre lanzando preguntas directas.

- Pues parece que muy bien… no quiero apresurarme a nada, pero… bien, muy bien. Ayer me besó.

- Lo sé.-dijo Hermione con un tono tintado de amargura.-os vi.

- Ah. Oye Hermione… -dijo Harry, haciendo que la chica lo mirara.- te tengo que dar las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues por animarme a salir con Lavender. Todo estaba algo raro entre nosotros, pero te has portado como una gran amiga.

- No es nada.

- ¿Puedo confesarte una cosa?

- Claro.

- Al principio, cuando me dijiste que debía quedar con Lavender… accedí para intentar demostrarte algo. No sé el qué. No sé que buscaba exactamente.-dijo Harry poniéndose algo rojo-… pero al final salió bien. Lavender es una gran chica.

Hermione tragó saliva. Quería decirle muchas cosas, quería poder dejar hablar a su corazón, pero el disfraz que se empeñaba en ponerse surgía efecto y no dijo nada de lo que en verdad quería decir.

- Estabas aprendiendo mal a patinar.-eso fue lo único que dijo. Ella misma se sorprendió, aunque más lo hizo Harry que pese a notar el cambio de tema radical de la chica, no dijo nada.- Primero tienes que habituarte al hielo sin patines.

- Quizás si tuviera una profesora que no se ríe con cada movimiento que hago…

Entonces Hermione se puso de pie y cogió las manos de Harry entre las suyas. Aunque hacía frío no llevaban guantes. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban los guantes, y ambos internamente agradecieron esa manía porque gracias a eso ahora podían sentir la calidez de sus manos mutuamente mientras se deslizaban suavemente por el lago helado de Hogwarts.


	8. Secreto por secreto

**Capítulo 8: Secreto por secreto**

¿Por qué había tenido que pedir a Lavender salir a cenar al restaurante más romántico de Hogsmeade?

Por un lado le apetecía. Era agradable estar con ella y quería conocerla, pero para ir a ese restaurante se tenía que vestir para la ocasión y el nudo de la corbata no cedía, ni al estilo muggle ni con magia; y cuanto más lo intentaba más se frustraba.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de lo mal que se sentía, porque sentía que estaba usando de algún modo a Lavender para olvidar a Hermione…

Hermione… ella era la culpable de que hubiera invitado a Lavender a cenar aquel viernes.

_Flash Back_

_Un nuevo lunes empezaba en Hogwarts y muchas parejas se daban besos furtivos por los pasillos antes de comenzar las clases. Parecía que la pequeña fiesta sobre el hielo había hecho mella entre las hormonas de los jóvenes estudiantes del colegio._

_Harry caminaba por el pasillo recordando el fin de semana… Lavender había sido muy divertida y le había besado… pero Hermione había sido tan cariñosa enseñándolo a patinar, y pese a que no había vuelto a probar sus labios, el ojiverde era muy consciente de que había sentido mucho más con Hermione el sábado por la mañana de amigos que toda la tarde con Lavender intentando pasar la barrera de la amistad._

_Pero no quería que fuera así. No debía seguir pensando en Hermione… era una tortura, y la castaña ya le había dejado claro en su momento que sólo le interesaba su amistad… aunque en algunos momentos seguía teniendo la extraña sensación de que Hermione sentía algo especial por él, también seguía rechazando esa idea en su mente: era una locura._

_Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se encontró con Lavender de camino al Gran Comedor._

_- Hola Harry._

_- Hola Lav, ¿estás mejor?.-la rubia se había resfriado un poco el viernes debido al lago helado._

_- Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por preocuparte Harry.-dijo Lavender y se acercó a Harry para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al ojiverde. Fue un pequeño gesto cariñoso que no incomodó a Harry, que vio eso como un avance._

_- No hay de qué.-y él la fue a devolver el beso en la rosada mejilla, pero Lavender giró la cara y lo besó en los labios. Un corto beso, un simple beso… pero el beso que diría qué pasaría entre ellos dos._

_- Perdona, fue un impulso.-dio la chica al separarse.-lo siento._

_- No hay nada que sentir. Fue un delicioso impulso.-dijo Harry sonriente. No sabía qué hacer, pero había decidido dejarse llevar por la corriente, a ver dónde le llevaba.-¿Vamos?.-añadió al final tendiéndole la mano a Lavender, una mano que ella cogió gustosa y con una sonrisa._

_Y de la mano y sonriendo tontamente fueron a entrar en el Gran Comedor cuando se encontraron de repente con Hermione, y Harry soltó la mano de Lavender._

_Para la chica no pasó inadvertido este gesto del azabache y su sonrisa se borró del rostro._

_- Hola chicos. ¿Venís a desayunar?_

_- Sí, Herms, ahora.-dijo Lavender._

_- Nos vemos dentro Hermione.-dijo Harry y se despidieron de la castaña que los miraba recelosa por el rabillo del ojo._

_Cuando Hermione pasó las puertas del Gran Comedor, Harry supo que se avecinaba una tormenta. ¿Por qué la había soltado la mano cuando vieron a Hermione?. ¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez?_

_- ¿Estás incómodo conmigo?.-preguntó directamente Lavender.-Porque no estoy dispuesta a pasar por tonterías Harry._

_- No, claro no estoy incómodo contigo Lav… no sé lo que pasa, de verdad, no sé por qué lo hice… perdón._

_- Harry, sólo tienes que decírmelo… ¿entre Hermione y tú hay algo?._

_- No. Somos amigos. Ella está con Seamus._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- De verdad, no hay nada entre nosotros._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No sé Lav, supongo que no supe cómo reaccionar, perdona._

_- Vale.-dijo Lavender sin sonar del todo convincente._

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar el viernes a 'La Ripaille', en Hogsmeade?.-lo había preguntado sin pensar, como en un modo de defenderse de lo que había hecho antes. Lavender lo miraba sorprendida pero sonriente._

_- Claro Harry. No me esperaba eso.-dijo lanzándose a su cuello para darle un fuerte abrazo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Por culpa de Hermione ahora estaba en esa situación: peleándose con la corbata antes de su cita romántica con Lavender.

- Ven que te ayudo.

Era Neville.

- ¿Sabes hacer bien el nudo de la corbata?

- Claro, mi abuela me obligó a aprender.-dijo riendo y se acercó a Harry para hacerle el complicado hechizo que se encargaba de atar la corbata.- ¿Y dónde vas tan arreglado?

- Voy a cenar a 'La Ripaille' con Lavender.

- Vaya… parece que va en serio.

- No… bueno no lo sé.

- ¿Hermione?

- Shhh, podría entrar Seamus o Ron. Pero sí, en parte es por ella… pero Lavender merece la pena.

- Es una buena chica.

- Sí, lo es… aunque estoy nervioso.

- Es normal, es una cita. Bueno, esto ya está.

- Gracias Neville.

- Para eso están los amigos.-dijo Neville y su mirada se fijó en el pelo de Harry.-¿No te piensas peinar?

- Ya lo hice. Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer.-dijo Harry riendo mientras señalaba su desordenado cabello.-Es imposible hacer más. Bueno creo que bajaré a la Sala Común, porque Lavender siempre es demasiado puntual, y no quiero bajar el último.

- Suerte compañero e intenta pensar sólo en Lavender…

- Lo intentaré, lo intentaré.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!. No puede ser.-dijo Harry casi gritando en medio del romántico restaurante.

- Harry, baja la voz.

- Yo bajo la voz, pero explícame eso que me has dicho de Seamus y una apuesta.-habían llegado a hablar de Seamus y Hermione, y a Lavender se le habían escapado unas palabras, unas palabras que exigían una explicación rápida.

- Sólo si me juras que nunca le dirás nada a Hermione.

- Lo juro, pero habla.

- Pues como se me escapó antes… dije que Seamus empezó a salir con Hermione porque hizo una apuesta con Ron. Él tenía que intentar ligarse a Hermione y Ron intentar ligar conmigo, quién antes lo consiguiera, ganaba 200 galeones… Ron perdió y tuvo que trabajar todo el verano en la tienda de sus hermanos para poder pagarle a Seamus.

- Pero… ¿Hermione sabe algo de todo esto?.-preguntó Harry alterado.

- No, claro que no. Yo lo sé porque me lo contó Ron. Creo que ni Seamus sabe que conozco la verdad.

- ¿Cómo se puede ser así?. ¡Qué asco!

- Harry no puedes decir ni hacer nada. Cuando Ron me lo dijo fue porque estaba preocupado por Hermione. No le hacía gracia la apuesta, pero los tíos sois así… y cuando Seamus ganó y estaba con Hermione, temió que Seamus la dejara de la noche a la mañana y Hermione lo pasara mal. Por eso me contó la verdad, por si la tenía que consolar… pero no pasó. Seamus no cortó con ella, y parece que se enamoró de verdad… no merecía la pena revelar el secreto.

- ¡Hermione no puede saber nada!, no se puede enterar, ¡nunca!. Sería demasiado para ella, ella… ella…-el joven Potter había mostrado con su preocupación lo que más quería esconderle a todo el mundo, y más aún a Lavender, y estaba seguro que ella se había dado cuenta.

- Harry…

- No lo digas, por favor.

- Que no digamos nada, no significa que no exista. Sabes que existe.

- No quiero que exista… pero es real.-Harry miró triste a Lavender.-Lo siento. He intentado que esto funcione, pero…

- Pero tu corazón es de otra.

- Sí. Tengo que olvidarme de ella, y pensé que de verdad podría sentir algo por ti, pero no.

- No se puede luchar contra los sentimientos Harry, no se puede elegir a quien se debe querer.

- Por favor, no la digas nada a Hermione, ni a nadie… por favor.

- Tranquilo Harry. Secreto por secreto… tú tampoco le digas a Hermione nada de lo de Seamus.

- Jamás… eso la mataría.-Lavender sonrió.-¿Por qué sonríes?

- Porque me he dado cuenta de que intentar algo contigo era una batalla perdida antes de empezar… la amas.-Harry tragó saliva.

- Creo que sí… nunca había amado a nadie, nunca había estado enamorado… no sé lo que se debe sentir…

- No hay una fórmula Harry… pero tengo clara una cosa, si sólo buscas su bienestar aunque sea viéndola feliz con otro… eso tiene que ser amor.

Harry se sonrojó y cogió las manos de Lavender entre las suyas. Las llevó a sus labios y depósito un suave beso en sus nudillos.

- De verdad me hubiera gustado que hubiera funcionado… lo digo en serio.

- Lo sé Harry… pero tranquilo, hay veces que es mejor quedar como amigos.

- Gracias.-Lavender era muy especial y Harry sólo deseó que alguien que la mereciera se diera cuenta pronto de ello y la hiciera tan feliz como merecía.

* * *

Harry estaba solo en la Sala Común. Llevaba horas sentado en el mismo sofá mirando al fuego. Se había quitado el nudo de la corbata y ésta colgaba; también se había desabrochado los últimos botones de la camisa.

Debía ser casi media noche. Había llegado con Lavender sobre las nueve, y desde entonces había ido viendo cómo la Sala Común se vaciaba hasta que Harry se quedó con la única compañía de su silencio.

De repente unos pasos sonaron. Alguien estaba bajando las escaleras con un pequeño trote. Harry instintivamente se giró hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia los cuartos de las chicas, pues desde allí venían los ruidos.

Era Hermione. Llevaba una bata azul cielo y probablemente debajo su camisón. Harry tragó saliva al imaginar cómo sería el camisón de la castaña.

- Hola Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- No tenía ganas de subir a la habitación. ¿Y tú?

- Yo olvidé mi libro de Historia de la Magia.-contestó la chica acercándose a la mesa para coger su libro.-No puedo dormir sin leerlo un poco cada noche.-añadió Hermione sonrojándose mientras iba hacia el sofá para sentarse con Harry.

- Lo sé. Recuerdo todo lo que me has contado de ti.-dijo Harry sonriendo y provocando un rubor más grande en Hermione que intentaba con pocos logros parecer serena.

- Yo también Harry… y dime, ¿por qué no querías ir a tu habitación?. ¿No tenías sueño?

- No sé… después de traer a Lavender no tenía ganas de subir y me senté aquí, y ya llevo tres horas.-dijo riendo y esperando que Hermione hiciera lo mismo, pero sorprendentemente Hermione estaba seria, como algo triste de repente… Harry no sabía que la castaña seguía sin lograr no mostrar sus emociones.-¿Te pasa algo?

- No, claro que no.-dijo tragando saliva. Tenía que ponerse su disfraz de amiga fiel, un disfraz que empezaba a odiar y que ya no sentía de su talla. La oprimía el pecho ponérselo, pero sabía que era lo correcto.- ¿Saliste con Lavender?

- Sí. Fuimos a cenar a 'La Ripaille'.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho. 'La Ripaille' era un restaurante romántico, muy romántico. Nunca había conseguido que Seamus la llevara allí, y ella moría por ir y cenar a la luz de las velas. En un año nunca la había llevado, y Harry en dos semanas pasaba de no conocerla a llevarla a cenar allí… de repente se imaginó en el restaurante sentada en una escondida mesa a la luz tenue de dos velas blancas mientras Harry la decía que la quería acariciando su mano.

Hermione movió su cabeza.

- Hermione, ¿de verdad que no te pasa nada?.-preguntó Harry preocupado. La chica se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña.

- Sí, de verdad. Perdona Harry, estaba algo distraída… entonces cenasteis en 'La Ripaille', eso quiere decir que habéis afianzado vuestra relación, ¿no?

- En realidad lo que de verdad pasó fue que nuestra relación se terminó.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. No se esperaba esa respuesta y las mariposas que sintió bailar de alegría en su interior tampoco las esperaba. Hermione sabía que no debía alegrarse, pero no lo podía evitar. Aún así recordó que llevaba el disfraz de amiga fiel… ése que tan poco efecto parecía hacer cada vez.

- Oh Harry, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?

- Tranquila Herms… nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no podía funcionar.

- ¿Por qué?

- "Por ti".-pensó Harry perdiéndose como tantas veces en sus ojos miel.-No sé… supongo que esas cosas se saben.

- Entonces… ¿sólo sois amigos?

- Sí. Si estás en el restaurante más romántico del pueblo y sólo piensas en otra cosa… es que algo no va bien.-contestó Harry sonriéndola.

- ¿En quién pensabas?.-la pregunta había salido de sus labios sin haberla procesado bien, pero esperando que hubiera una respuesta que hiciera estallar su corazón… pero no la hubo. Harry la miró intensamente sabiendo que no podía decir la verdad, que no podía dejarse llevar por la fuerte sensación que le decía que Hermione esperaba _esa_ respuesta.

- En muchas cosas.-dijo Harry tragando saliva y levantándose del sofá para no evitar mirarla a los ojos fijamente porque tenía la sensación de que si seguía unos segundos más conectado a ella no podría resistir el impulso de besarla.- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya… tienes que leer tu amado libro.

- Sí… leer, eso es lo que quiero.-dijo Hermione mientras su corazón era apuñalado por pequeñas punzadas que la mataban por dentro.

- Pues vamos.-dijo Harry tendiéndola la mano, pero Hermione se levantó por ella misma. Tenía que empezar a ser su amiga de verdad, quizás Harry también lo quería así, y no era justo para él que ella ahora tuviera tantas dudas con sus sentimientos.


	9. La estudiante en prácticas

**Capítulo 9: La estudiante en prácticas**

Las fiestas navideñas habían llegado a su fin.

Habían sido las primeras navidades en Londres para Harry y Sirius en mucho tiempo. El ojiverde se había sincerado del todo con su padrino en aquellas dos semanas. Sirius ya sabía que Harry sentía algo por Hermione y que aquellos meses lo había pasado mal en el colegio.

Hablaron de volver a Nueva York.

El chico se había imaginado de nuevo por aquellas calles llenas de gente, se había imaginado volviendo a Darjiull y viendo a sus amigos de nuevo, esos amigos a los que desde hacía un tiempo sólo le unía alguna esporádica carta. Quiso imaginar volver a lo que creía su hogar…

Por Navidad le había llegado un regalo de Hermione. Harry no se lo esperaba, aunque él mismo también la había mandado un detalle especial; un ejemplar de la primera edición de Historia de Hogwarts que esperaba que hubiera gustado mucho a la castaña.

La chica le había regalado un completo set de limpieza para su escoba. El regalo iba acompañado de una pequeña carta en la que Hermione le contaba que al final habían ido a pasar las fiestas a Francia con sus tíos y que no soportaba a sus dos primas, también le agradecía con todo el corazón el regalo que la había encantado. Lo que más gustó a Harry fue la despedida de la carta: Te extraña, Hermione.

Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro y no se había ido en todo el día. Los de la Orden del Fénix que habían ido a Grimmauld Place a comer con Sirius y Harry, pensaban que la pequeña fiesta con su familia le estaba haciendo bien, cuando en verdad la persona que no estaba allí era la que más feliz le había puesto.

Por la noche, cuando todo el mundo se había ido, se puso a escribir una contestación a Hermione. Tardó casi una hora en escribir cinco líneas. Había escrito y reescrito la carta, y finalmente ésta marchó hacía Francia de la pata de Hedwing con un contenido que en un principio ni si quiera pensó en poner… a parte de agradecerle su regalo, en la carta Harry le contaba a Hermione que había estado hablando con Sirius de la posibilidad de volver a Nueva York.

No sabía cómo había llegado a escribir aquello, pero lo había hecho… en el fondo él quería saber qué opinaba la chica respecto al tema, y sobretodo qué sentía.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar. En dos días Hedwing volvía a casa. Se la notaba agotada y Harry después de coger el pergamino, la metió en su jaula para que pudiera comer tranquilamente y descansar después de un viaje tan largo.

Después de atender a la blanca lechuza, cogió el viejo pergamino entre sus manos y se tiró en su cama para leerlo.

_Hola Harry,_

_No sé muy bien qué decirte… sé que no eres feliz aquí y ya te dije hace meses que temía que esto sucediera, en la Casa de los Gritos… ¿recuerdas aquel día?. Yo sí, todo. Y todos los demás días… quizás no haya sido la mejor amiga del mundo, quizás no me haya comportado como debía, quizás he dicho o hecho cosas mal, quizás no merezca decirte esto… pero quiero que sepas que si te vas, no habrás pasado por mi vida sin importancia, eres una parte muy importante de mí Harry. No sé cómo lo has hecho… ni siquiera sé si has hecho algo, pero algo me pasa… _

_Quiero lo mejor para ti, y si está en Nueva York lo aceptaré, si ése es tu hogar, lo acepto… sólo te pido que no me olvides, porque yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti ya._

_Besos, Hermione._

Harry releyó la carta varias veces. Sentía que había muchas ocultas entre aquellas líneas escritas de la mano de la chica que quería… escritas con la mejor caligrafía y el mejor cariño que nadie le dio.

_¿Recuerdas aquel día?_

¿Cómo podría olvidar la primera vez que probó la dulzura de sus labios? ¿Cómo podría olvidar el día en que la sintió suya confesándose cosas y jugando a estar solos los dos…

_Yo sí, todo._

La sangre de Harry se había helado en esa parte… cerraba los ojos e imaginaba a Hermione diciéndole al oído que recordaba_ todo_… aquella chica lo volvía loco, literalmente… lo racional sería irse y dejar de sufrir por alguien que tenía pareja y parecía jugar con él… pero su corazón le gritaba que no estaba roto, que podía aguantar y que luchara por ella, que seguro había una oportunidad dónde menos los esperara.

Él quería ser feliz… y se volvió a imaginar en Darjiull rodeado de sus amigos, sin agobio de la fama, siendo quién de verdad era, siendo amable, siendo feliz… sin Hermione.

Y lo vio claro.

Tomó pluma y pergamino y se puso a escribir.

* * *

Hermione estaba nerviosa en el andén. Buscaba con la mirada a Harry. Necesitaba verlo.

Seamus había pasado las navidades en el colegio, por lo que no habría problema para que viajara con Harry en el Expreso hasta Hogwarts. Harry volvía a Hogwarts.

Cuando Hedwing había picado en la ventana del cuarto de invitados de sus tíos había sentido un vuelco. Sabía que había sido demasiado sincera con sus palabras en la carta que le había mandado a Harry, pero se le encogía el corazón sólo de imaginar no volver a ver a Harry.

Había abierto el pergamino de Harry con mucha lentitud, como queriendo alargar el momento, pero con su corazón a la vez gritando que se moría por saber.

Y se murió.

Se murió porque Harry le decía que había decidido quedarse porque desde hacía mucho tiempo Londres y Hogwarts eran su hogar, porque su hogar era dónde estaba su corazón.

Hermione sintió una felicidad incontenible en su interior y sólo deseó que llegara el viernes 2 de Enero para encontrarse con Harry en el andén 9 y ¾ cómo el ojiverde le había dicho en su carta.

Y la fecha había llegado, pero Harry no aparecía, y Hermione estaba nerviosa.

¿Y si se había arrepentido?

¿Y si había cambiado de opinión?

¿Y si había vuelto a Nueva York sin despedirse?

¿Y si estuviera divagando y ahora le tenía delante con sonrisa y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes?

Harry estaba allí y sin darle tiempo a decir nada Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, con ímpetu, con ganas, con… lo abrazó con muchas cosas que ni ella misma entendía mientras Harry la apretaba fuerte y deliciosamente.

Quizás el abrazo duró más de lo debido, pero no importó mucho. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

- Te eché de menos.-dijo con sinceridad Harry.

- Bienvenido a casa.-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Harry no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?.-Era Sirius. Estaba con los padres de Hermione. Los tres habían presenciado toda la escena, y al darse cuenta de aquello los chicos se sonrojaron avergonzados.

- Hermione, éste es mi padrino, Sirius.

- Encantada. Harry me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Continuaron las presentaciones oficiales, aunque sin alargarlo mucho pues los chicos pronto subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione y Harry quisieron atribuirlo a la prisa por si el tren partía… pero en verdad les violentaba mucho la situación y preferían no tener que estar delante de los señores Granger y el alocado de Sirius Black.

* * *

Empezaban las clases de nuevo aquel 5 de Enero. Los alumnos que habían pasado las vacaciones fuera había vuelto el viernes pasado, pero las clases oficialmente empezaban aquel lunes.

Se notaba a la gente sin ganas andar por los pasillos, como si desearan haber podido alargar más las vacaciones. Las vueltas a la rutina nunca eran buenas.

Por suerte para Harry su vuelta al estudio empezaba con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por lo que no sería tanta la tortura.

En el desayuno había estaba hablando con Neville contándose aburridas anécdotas familiares de las fiestas, pero no había podido dejar de mirar a Hermione de vez en cuando, y su corazón saltaba de placer al encontrarse con los curiosos ojos de la castaña mirándolo a él también, hasta que Seamus y Ron la hicieron irse con ellos y Lavender.

Después había ido con Neville hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y presenciaron una nueva calurosa discusión entre serpientes y leones: Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle contra Seamus y Ron.

Los tres Slytherin se habían criado bajo ideas mortífagas y chocaban con las personas que creían que tenía igual derecho los hijos de muggle y los hijos de mago. Eso sumado al odio interno entre las casas, hacían que varias veces Seamus y Ron se vieran sumergidos en peleas con Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Se estaban insultando y subiendo el tono de sus palabras poco a poco. Harry desde lejos observaba junto con Neville. Alguna palabra iba dirigida a Hermione y el ojiverde buscó la mirada de la chica para ver si se sentía ofendida, pero no parecía importarle lo que pudieran 

decir de ella los tres slytherin's. Aquello orgulleció a Harry por dentro. Hermione era muy fuerte… era perfecta.

De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que Remus se acercaba por el final del largo pasillo y corrió hacia los chicos.

- Dejarlo ya, antes de que el profesor Lupin llegué.

- Cállate Potter. Tú no me das órdenes.

- No era una orden, era un consejo…

- Dejar en paz a Harry, parece que sólo os gusta discutir.-dijo Hermione.-Odio que no sepáis llevaros bien. Seríais grandes magos si aprendierais que lo más importante es estar unido.

- Una gran verdad señorita Granger.

Remus ya estaba al lado de ellos y había escuchado las últimas palabras de Hermione. Al lado del profesor estaba una chica muy bonita. Era asiática, con el pelo negro y largo y una bonita figura. Debía tener unos veinte años.

- Pero mejor dejemos por hoy las cuestiones filosóficas y pasen a clase. Les tengo que presentar a alguien.

Hermione dejó pasar a sus amigos y se puso al lado de Harry y de Neville que se había acercado a su amigo cuando el profesor había llegado.

- ¿Os importa si hoy trabajo con vosotros?.

- Por mí no hay problema.-dijo Neville sonriendo.

- Por mí, está claro que tampoco.-añadió Harry.-Pero vamos ya entrando, que nos vamos a quedar sin sitio cercano.

- Sí, además quiero saber quién es esa chica.-dijo Hermione dejando aflorar su innata curiosidad y Harry reparó en algo.

- Puede que sea la estudiante en prácticas de la que me habló Remus...-dijo Harry en voz baja.

- ¿Has dicho algo Harry?.

- No, Hermione, nada.

- Vamos chicos.-dijo Neville.

Los tres chicos entraron por fin y con suerte pudieron sentarse en mitad de la clase. Al lado de la pizarra estaban el profesor y la aparentemente nerviosa chica de antes.

-Buenos días muchachos. Hoy es el primer día después de las vacaciones y nos limitaremos a repasar los hechizos aprendidos el trimestre pasado.-dijo Remus y se giró hacia la chica.-Pero hoy, y durante unos meses, contaremos con la ayuda de la señorita Chang. Es una estudiante de último año de Magisterio Mágico y va a hacer sus prácticas con nuestra clase. Espero que la tratéis bien y que la dejéis hacer bien su trabajo para que se pueda licenciar con honores como merece. Puedes presentarte si quieres.

- Bueno… esto da un poquito de respeto, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Mi nombre es Cho Chang y como ya ha dicho el profesor Lupin estoy aquí para hacer las prácticas antes de poderme licenciar. Y como no me gusta mucho hablar de mí, será mejor que os pongáis ya a recordar lo que aprendisteis los meses pasados.-dijo la chica sin poder esconder su los nervios de su voz.

Harry miraba interesado a la chica, parecía simpática y agradable. De repente ella se giró y se topó con los ojos de Harry posados en ella. El ojiverde se sonrojó y como regalo tuvo una preciosa sonrisa de Cho… mientras que para Hermione ninguno de los movimientos de los dos habían pasado desapercibidos y leía tristemente el capítulo sobre los vampiros.


	10. Conversaciones importantes

**Capítulo 10: Conversaciones importantes**

Harry caminaba hacia el campo de Quidditch con su escoba al hombro. Hacía un frío helador de finales de Enero, pero poco importaba eso al joven Potter.

Necesitaba despejar su mente después de la tarde que había tenido.

Volvía de la biblioteca cuando oyó bastante alboroto en un estrecho pasillo. Harry había estado a punto de no pararse, pero no puedo evitarlo puesto que oyó a alguien gritar de dolor, por lo que corrió.

Al llegar al pasillo se encontró con Malfoy y sus dos gorilas pegando una paliza a Ron. El pelirrojo estaba maniatado y solo mientras recibía los golpes. La cabeza de Harry se nubló y actuó por instinto.

- _Petrificus Totalus. Petrificus Totalus. Petrificus Totalus_.-los tres hechizos salieron de la varita de Harry rápidamente, chocando contra los slytherin's que cayeron al suelo como un tronco que cae.-Dejarle en paz.-dijo acercándose a Ron para quitarle las cuerdas que estaban atadas con magia.- no sé cómo no os da vergüenza pelear con esta desventaja… eso demuestra mucho la clase de personas que sois. Vamos Ron.-dijo Harry ayudándolo a levantarse.-te llevo a la enfermería, y vosotros.-dijo mirando a los tres chicos que luchaban en vano por deshacerse del hechizo.-espero que tengáis el castigo que os merecéis. Hablaré con Dumbledore yo mismo, no sé cómo puede permitir que gente como vosotros esté aquí.

Y sin más Harry acompañó a Ron a la enfermería ayudándolo a caminar y después fue al despacho de Dumbledore para contarle lo sucedido y las demás peleas que había visto a lo largo del curso.

- Tranquilo Harry. Diré a Filtch que recoja a los tres alumnos y les interrogaré con Veritaserum; y tranquilo, serán castigados como deben.

- Gracias Albus, quiero decir profesor.

- Estamos solos, puedes llamarme Albus, Harry.

- Bueno… disculpe, voy a ir a ver cómo se encuentra Ron.

- Haces bien. Espero que la señora Promfey cure rápido las heridas del señorito Weasley.

- Yo también. Gracias por todo… Y, bueno… adiós Albus.-dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Me gusta verte de nuevo, Harry… al Harry de verdad. Adiós.-dijo Dumbledore haciendo que el azabache se volteara a mirarlo y sonriera.

- Yo también, la verdad.

Después Harry fue a la enfermería. Ron aún estaba allí, pero según le había dicho la señora Promfey sólo le dejaría un par de horas para ver su evolución, pero que sus heridas estaban casi curadas.

- Hola Ron.-saludó Harry acercándose despacio hasta la cama del pelirrojo.

- Hola… Harry, gracias, muchas gracias.

- No tienes que dármelas… dáselas a Dumbledore si echa al final a esos tipejos.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Ojalá… pero sí que te tengo que dar las gracias. Me defendiste cuando yo nunca he sido un buen compañero.

- Tampoco iba a dejarte allí sólo porque no seamos amigos.

- Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar… Seamus es mi amigo y…

- No tienes nada que decir. Sé que a Seamus no le caigo bien.

- Tiene miedo de que le quites a Hermione.-Harry tragó saliva.

- Ojalá sus miedos tuvieran consistencias, la verdad…-Ron miró profundamente a Harry.

- Eres buena persona Harry… siempre quise conocerte, tenía curiosidad, pero justo vienes y mi mejor amigo te odia… tenía que intentar hacer lo mismo.

- Muchas de las cosas que voy sabiendo de Seamus no me gustan nada… os controla demasiado.

- ¿Qué cosas sabes tú de Seamus?. Puede que Hermione te haya contado alguna cosa, pero ella sólo suele ver el lado bueno de su novio… no sabe muchas cosas.

- Pero yo sí sé algunas… como lo de la apuesta.-Ron se puso pálido ante las palabras de Harry.

- ¿Sabes… sabes lo de la apuesta?. ¿Cómo?. ¿Hermione lo sabe?. ¿Hermione se enteró y no dejó a Seamus?

- Hermione no sabe nada y mejor así, porque no quiero que sufra.

- ¿Entonces?.

- No te enfades con ella… pero…

- Lavender.

- Sí. Pero como dije no te enfades, se le escapó y yo la obligué a contármelo.

- No tiene importancia… si no cuentas nada… Muchas veces quise decirle la verdad a Hermione, pero no sé… yo pensaba que era feliz con Seamus y no podía hacerles eso, pero me siento mal por ocultarle cosas a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Pensabas que era feliz?

- Sí… no sé, en los últimos meses la noto extraña. No discute con Seamus ni nada de eso, pero no es como antes… Antes ella siempre estaba sonriendo, y ahora parece que sólo lo hace de verdad cuando está contigo.

- Creo que te equivocas. Ella siempre me dijo que quería mucho a Seamus.

- Nadie dijo que no lo haga… simplemente es que algo cambió… y si te digo esto es porque no sé qué pasará con mis amigos, pero si es Hermione sonríe a tu lado, quizás no es tan malo que te tenga como amigo.

- Siempre me va a tener aquí.

- Hermione oculta mucho sus sentimientos. La conozco desde hace años… jamás te dirá si está mal o si necesita algo…

- Lo sé.

- Espero que ya que tú la haces sonreír, lo sigas haciendo si la ves mal.

- No hace falta que me pidas eso…

- Mira Harry, no sé ni quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos… pero Seamus es mi amigo, y tampoco te puedo decir que luches por ella.

- Yo no he dicho que tenga que luchar por nada.-dijo Harry intentado excusase.

- No soy tonto… pero mejor cambiémos de tema…

- Sí, mejor…

- Quiero que sepas que aquí me tienes para lo que necesites… me has salvado y además estoy harto de que Seamus me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Eres un gran tipo Harry Potter, y creo que podemos ser amigos.

- Yo también lo creo… pero no quiero que tengas problemas.

- Seamus tiene que entender que has entrado en nuestras vidas y no podemos hacer como si no estuvieras… y ahora, mejor será que te vayas, una chica de séptimo se ha enterado de que estoy aquí y va a venir a consolarme.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

- Entendido.-dijo el ojiverde riendo.-Pásalo bien.

- Eso intentaré. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.-dijo Harry antes de irse. Como todo en su vida últimamente, había pasado muy rápido… pero no se arrepentía de nada… ni de ayudar a Ron ni de hablar con Dumbledore ni de la conversación que acababa de tener con Ron… se sentía bien.

Y ahora sólo quería volar un rato. Cuando el aire le daba rápidamente en la cara a veinte metros del suelo, era verdaderamente cuando pensaba con claridad y sus ideas se centraban.

Cuando llegó al campo no pensó en nada ni miró nada, simplemente tomó impulso a su Saeta de Fuego y barrió el cielo.

Voló rápidamente atravesando todo Hogwarts. Voló sobre el lago helado. Voló entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido… voló, voló y voló, hasta que volvió al campo de Quidditch, bajó para descansar y vio que no estaba solo. Una chica estaba volando.

Harry se ajustó un poco las gafas y miró más detenidamente a la chica que estaba a varios metros por encima de su cabeza.

Era Cho, la estudiante de prácticas de Remus.

Harry no había hablado mucho con la chica, lo justo en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de aquellas semanas de Enero. Sin embargo, muchas veces se había sorprendido así mismo mirando a la linda asiática y en muchas más ocasiones se había sorprendido al descubrir que ella lo miraba a él. Los primeros días se había sentido algo incómodo, pero después le había gustado aquel juego con la chica… pero ahora estaba allí, volando… y no había nada más.

El ojiverde no supo si irse o quedarse hasta que Cho bajara, pero al final su cuerpo le ordenó quedarse y no dejar de mirar a la chica.

Cho, por su parte, se sintió observada y reparó en Harry a los diez minutos. Sin pensarlo mucho, bajó junto a él elevando el nerviosismo del muchacho.

- Hola Harry. No te había visto.

- Ho-hola señorita Chang.

- Por favor, llámame Cho. No estamos en clase… y me siento vieja si me tratas de ese modo.-le dijo la chica sonriéndole.-¿Qué haces por aquí?. ¿Eres del equipo de Griffindor?.

- No. Lamentablemente no lo soy. Sólo vine a volar un poco. ¿Y usted?… digo, ¿y tú?.

- Adoro volar… y no quería perder la práctica. Ya no estoy en ningún equipo, pero me sigue apasionando atrapar esta pequeña bolita dorada.-dijo Cho mostrando un pequeña pelota dorada que aleteaba rápidamente.

- ¿Eres buscadora?.-preguntó Harry admirado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Cho jugara en el mismo puesto que él solía hacer.

- Bueno, como dije, hace tiempo que no soy buscadora de ningún equipo… pero sí, lo fui. Fui la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw durante cuatro años.

- Vaya… yo era buscador en Darjiull, pero aquí no me dejaron entrar en el equipo.

- Lo siento Harry.

- No pasa nada… mientras pueda seguir volando…

- Pero se echa de menos perseguir a la snitch…

- La verdad es que un poco sí… pero bueno…

- Supongo que habrás encontrado otras distracciones en Hogwarts…

- Ojalá.-dijo Harry riendo.

- Hombre… con tu novia… esa chica de pelo castaño que se sienta a veces contigo y siempre contesta las preguntas… no recuerdo su nombre… ¿Harmony?

- Parecido, pero no. Hermione. Se llama Hermione, pero no es mi novia.

- ¿Ah no?. Yo pensé que…

- No, sólo somos amigos…

- Intuyo en tu tono que quisieras que no fuera así.

- Es algo imposible, ella tiene novio… y yo debo olvidarme de ella pronto…

- Seguro que lo tienes fácil… un chico tan especial como tú no debería tardar mucho en encontrar chicas interesadas en él…

- Hoy no das una.-dijo Harry riendo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque no hay muchas chicas interesadas en mí. Digamos que he sido muy antisocial…

- Pues esas chicas no saben ver bien lo que tienen delante… a tu edad las chicas no solemos darnos cuenta de lo que de verdad merece la pena… después, con los años, eso cambia.-dijo Cho usando un voz muy suave y sin dejar de mirar a Harry fijamente a sus ojos. Después se acercó a él y le dijo al oído.- ¿Te apetecería jugar a coger la snitch conmigo?

Harry asintió sonriéndola dejándose llevar por las curvas sugerentes de su 'profesora'.

* * *

Seamus estaba solo en la Sala Común aquella noche. Ron estaba en la enfermería. Se había enterado por Lavender de lo que había pasado y le hervía la sangre que Potter hubiera sido quién había ayudado a su amigo… su amigo que ahora parecía sufrir una parecida enfermedad a la que Hermione tenía respecto a Harry.

Hermione... llevaba toda la tarde en su cuarto y sólo había salido para visitar a Ron, el pelirrojo se lo había dicho. Seamus sabía que la estaba perdiendo, pero no sabía qué hacer para impedirlo… quizás no debía haber basado su relación en mentiras y debía haber sido sincero con Hermione en todo… con lo de la apuesta, con su comportamiento… con todo. No sabía qué sentía por la castaña… no sabía si existía amor, pero sentía a Hermione como propia y no quería que Harry se la arrebatara… pero sentía que era tarde.

- Hola.

Era Hermione. Se había sentado al lado de Seamus en el sofá de la desierta Sala Común.

- Hola princesa.-dijo Seamus acercándose para besarla, pero Hermione apartó la cara.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Seamus, tenemos que hablar… he tomado una decisión.


	11. Estudiando en los jardines

**Capítulo 11: Estudiando en los jardines**

No sabía cómo sentirse… no sabía que sentía.

Conocía a Seamus desde hacía años, habían estado casi año y medio juntos… y ahora ya no estaban juntos ni le tenía como amigo. No podía creer lo que la había hecho.

Hermione se sentía una estúpida. Había estado meses luchando con su corazón por no dañar a Seamus, había renunciado a sus sentimientos por él… y ahora se enteraba que todo estaba basado en una mentira. Había renunciado a Harry por alguien que no lo merecía.

_Flash Back._

_- ¿Es por Potter?.-preguntó enfadado el chico._

_- No Seamus… es por mí. La decisión es mía y me ha costado mucho tiempo tomarla._

_- Pero es por él, estoy seguro… no sé qué os da que cuando habláis con él parece que os comiera la cabeza._

_- No digas tonterías Seamus… y deja de hablar así de Harry. _

_- No dejo nada. Tengo derecho. Tengo derecho porque ese tío me está quitando a mi chica._

_- Él no te ha quitado nada._

_- Te besó. Él te besó y ahora me dejas… ¿qué quieres que piense?_

_- Aquello fue hace meses…_

_- ¿Y qué?. Te conozco Hermione, no eres impulsiva en estas cosas… te has tomado tiempo para ver cómo podías dejarme… has estado viendo la manera de quedar bien._

_- ¡Si hubiera querido habría estado con Harry hace tiempo!.-contestó Hermione enfadada.-Te he dicho que no tengo nada con Harry. no te dejo por él, te dejo por mí… te dejo por ti._

_- ¿Por mí?. A es cierto no me acordaba que el otro día te dije que era una buena opción dejarme._

_- Seamus… has cambiado. No me gustan tus peleas ni como intentas manipularme… me has perdido tú, no se trata de que me haya ganado Harry. Él es un gran chico y una persona muy importante para mí, pero eso no tiene que ver… se trata de ti._

_- ¿Te has enterado, verdad?.-preguntó Seamus mirándola serio._

_- Enterarme, ¿de qué?_

_- No te hagas la tonta… lo sabes, seguro que lo sabes… _

_- No sé de qué me estás hablado.-dijo Hermione descolocada. No sabía a qué se refería Seamus._

_- Sabes lo de la apuesta…. No sé cómo te habrás enterado, pero seguro que lo sabes y por esa tontería ahora me dejas._

_- ¿Qué apuesta?. ¿De qué hablas Seamus?-preguntaba Hermione mientras intentaba pensar de qué apuesta hablaba el chico._

_- Hermione, aquello… aquello fue una tontería lo sé. No quise jugar contigo, fue como una broma, una tonta apuesta para salir contigo… luego no sabía cómo dejarte, y me empezaste a gustar de verdad… nunca te dije nada porque.-pero Seamus no siguió. Hermione lo había abofeteado._

_- No quiero que digas más. Sólo quiero que sepas que no tenía ni idea de que habías hecho una apuesta y no quiero ni tan siquiera que me des ninguna explicación Seamus. No quiero saber nada, absolutamente nada. Estos meses he luchado contra algo más fuerte que yo misma sólo por salvar lo que teníamos… hace un momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo al no haber sido capaz de aguantar… y ahora me entero que todo ese sufrimiento se cementaba bajo una mentira._

_- Pero, Hermione, déjame que…_

_- Te dije que no me digas nada. No quiero saber nada. No me hables nunca más, por favor._

_Fin flash back._

Todo había empezado por una apuesta… tenía que haberlo imaginado. Era amiga de Seamus desde primer curso y nunca pareció interesado en ella… y de pronto la regala flores, la cuida, la mima… y todo por una apuesta.

La castaña analizaba en su mente toda su relación con Seamus… quizás ella tampoco fue sincera del todo. Nunca supo si estuvo enamorada de verdad… se dejaba querer y se sentía muy a gusto con Seamus. La hacía sentir muy bien, le quería mucho… pero ahora no estaba segura de si era amor verdadero…

Sin poderlo evitar su cabeza fue hasta Harry y su corazón dio un vuelco… y se derrumbó ante la pura verdad… no sabía qué había sentido por Seamus, pero sabía que estaba lejos de ser lo que sentía por Harry.

Y se asustó.

La valiente griffindor se asustaba de sus sentimientos, esos que tanto quiso ocultar…

Y seguía asustada semanas después y eso la hacía no poder actuar como quisiera.

En el fondo de su alma, ella quería poder ir hacia Harry y decirle lo que su corazón gritaba a voces, pero le daba miedo… Hermione no sabía exactamente a qué le tenía miedo, pero era incapaz de hablar con Harry sobre sus sentimientos. En lugar de hacerlo se limitaba a ser su amiga y a ver lo bien que se entendía el ojiverde con Cho Chang.

Hermione no entendía de donde había salido tanta complicidad entre Harry y aquella chica, pero la molestaba… y la molestaba aún más no ser sincera con Harry diciéndole que se moría por dentro cuando le veía sonreír de _aquel_ modo a Cho… que ella quería esas sonrisas solamente 

para sí misma… pero el miedo afloraba de nuevo y se limitaba a intentar mantenerse indiferente.

Y cuanto más indiferente quería estar, más cerca sentía a Harry de Cho.

Y le dolía.

Le dolían muchas cosas… como el hecho de que esperaba que Harry se alegrara de su ruptura con Seamus y el no haber obtenido tal respuesta por su parte…

No sabía qué podía hacer.

No sabía que debía decir…

Y por primera vez en su vida no se podía concentrar para estudiar.

Al día siguiente tendrían el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Febrero y a Hermione no le salía ni un hechizo bien. Su conflicto interno afectaba a su magia… nunca le había pasado eso.

Y bufó tirando su varita contra la mesa.

- Hermione… ¿cuándo me vas a contar lo que te pasa?.

Era Ron y la castaña se alegró de que fuera él, quería desfogarse, quería sacar lo que llevaba dentro… quería a Harry pero no podía decírselo.

- Estoy bien Ron.

- No me mientas.-dijo el chico sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca.-Te conozco. Soy tu mejor amigo, y sé que los últimos meses he sido un poco tonto… pero estas semanas he intentado demostrarte que estoy aquí.

- Y te lo agradezco mucho Ron… de verdad. Has sido un gran apoyo con todo lo del estúpido de Seamus…

- ¿Sigues mal por él?

- No, sabes que no. Fuimos unos tontos con él.

- Gracias por llamarme tonto.-dijo sonriéndola para intentar hacerla sentir bien con un poco de humor.

- De nada.-contestó Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Entonces si no es por Seamus, quiero saber qué te pasa.

- No es nada.

- ¿No es nada y no puedes estudiar… tú?. Hermione algo te pasa y quiero ayudarte… no seré muy listo y perceptivo con algunas cosas, pero no quiero verte mal… y ayuda contar las cosas.

Hermione lo miró. Quería desfogarse… suspiró y le dijo a su amigo lo que sentía por Harry sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Eso es lo malo?

- Claro que es lo malo… no sé qué hacer, no sé si debo… ni siquiera sé cómo tratar esto.

- Herms, escucha. Era obvio que Harry te importaba de _ése_ modo y está muy bien que lo hayas aceptado… pero si tardas lo mismo en llegar a contárselo a él, quizás sea tarde cuando llegue el momento. Los chicos tenemos orgullo y puede ser que cuando quieras dar el paso sea tarde… y se sobretodo una pena… porque nunca te vi más feliz que cuando estás con él.

- Pero cómo lo hago, no sé…

- Hoy me dijo que iba a estar practicando para el examen de mañana en los jardines. Ve y ayúdale, y dile la verdad.

No supo si fue la seguridad de las palabras de Ron o que era lo que más deseaba hacer, pero el miedo se borró del cuerpo de Hermione dejando libertad a la valentía que volvía a recorrer las venas de la castaña dándole la fuerza para ir a los jardines con una sonrisa dispuesta a ser feliz.

Y sin más se levantó, le dio un gracias a Ron acompañado de un beso en la coronilla y se fue.

* * *

- Harry, tienes que sentir cómo la magia recorre tu cuerpo y llega a tu varita. Trasmítele la fuerza. Tú puedes.

- Cho, estoy cansado, no me va a salir perfecto.

- Harry.-dijo la asiática acercándose al chico y cogiendo su delgado rostro entre sus blancas manos.-Eres un gran mago, tienes un potencial muy grande y sé que puedes hacerlo… si sólo quieres aprobar el examen y tener buenas notas, lo entiendo… pero si de verdad quieres sacar al gran mago que tienes en tu interior haz lo que te he dicho, siente la magia, siéntela dentro de ti y verás como tus hechizos son perfectos y mucho más efectivos.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Harry, yo creo en ti.-le dijo Cho con una de sus conocidas sonrisas sugerentes.-Tú puedes.

Harry tragó saliva y apretó la varita con fuerza entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y miró en su interior… y sintió la magia, la sintió.

Algo cálido parecido al fuego brotaba dentro de sí. Podía sentir cómo crecía, como se expandía por su cuerpo llegando a cada rincón, y se sintió muy bien.

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió. Levantó su varita y apuntó al falso mortífago que usaban para practicar. Los labios de Harry se movieron suavemente y con seguridad y un potente hechizo con un intenso brillo salió con fuerza de la pluma de fénix del interior de la varita de Harry.

El falso mortífago cayó al suelo de un plumazo mientras salía un poco de humo de su cuerpo.

Dos ojos miraban con entusiasmo y un gran orgullo la hazaña de Harry y la chica quiso correr a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Oh Harry, lo hiciste, lo hiciste.

- Sí, y todo gracias a ti.-dijo Harry cogiéndola entre sus brazos.-Eres fantástica.-añadió antes de dar vueltas con ella.

- Tú sí que eres fantástico. Sabía que podías.

Y un gran impulso, casi doloroso, se apoderó del ojiverde y besó a la chica.

Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de pasión. Un sabroso movimiento de sus labios sobre los de la chica que se movían junto a él del mismo modo.

Cuando se rompió el beso la miró intensamente a sus ojos rasgados.

- Lo siento…

- No hay nada que sentir.-dijo Cho sonriéndole.-Pero mejor será si nos vamos a otro lugar. Aquí cualquiera nos podría ver… y…

- Lo sé… no está bien.

Cualquiera los podía ver. Era cierto, porque por el rostro de Hermione caían lágrimas amargamente mientras volvía al castillo.


	12. Entregarse

**Capítulo 12: Entregarse**

Había pasado ya un mes.

Un maldito mes. El mes más largo de su vida.

Hermione se sentía sola y triste. Sentía como su corazón le pedía a gritos ayuda para sanarse, pero no había cura.

Desde la tarde en que vio a Harry besarse con Cho, Hermione se había alejado del ojiverde. Mantenía la distancia con él, y cuanto más lejana estaba ella de Harry, más cerca estaba la asiática del azabache.

Nadie conocía su secreto, nadie salvo Ron… y Hermione. Ron había pillado a la pareja una mañana de sábado en la biblioteca y con pena se lo había contado a Hermione días más tarde. Ella no se sorprendió dado que ya conocía la relación entre Harry y Cho, pero sintió una daga en su pecho nuevamente que ocultó a los ojos de su pelirrojo amigo.

Ron, por su parte, interpretó la reacción de su amiga como que ya no sentía nada por Harry, y se sintió bien. Por ella, por Harry y por él mismo, puesto que no se sentiría mal con sus amigos. Porque desde que había descubierto la relación de Harry con Cho, el ojiverde hablaba más con Ron. Harry creía que era el único con quién podía hablar y le pedía consejo al experimentado Ron… aunque sus consejos solían traerle problemas. Ron no entendía mucho de la psicología femenina y tenía siempre una cosa en mente: sexo.

Por eso cuando un día Harry le contó que Cho le había dicho que como no tenía a penas tiempo aquella semana, estaría bien que se pasara la noche del viernes por su habitación para poder estar juntos; Ron vio claro lo que Cho había querido decir… y Harry se asustó.

No se había planteado esa posibilidad.

- ¿Cómo no te ibas a haber planteado esa posibilidad?.-preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Pues… no sé, no sé si estamos en ese punto.

- ¿De qué punto hablas Harry? Tiene cuatro años más que nosotros y te invita a su habitación para estar solos, ¿crees que ibas a practicar hechizos?

- No lo sé… no sé si estoy preparado.

- Tío, déjame decirte que eres tonto.

- Ron, piensa lo que quieras, me da igual.

- ¿Has visto bien a Cho?, ¿has visto cómo está?

- No estoy con ella por su cuerpo a ver si te enteras.

- Di lo que quieras Harry, pero te tienes que empezar a comportar como un hombre si quieres una relación de verdad con Cho. Ella ya pasó por la etapa de sólo besos y no creo que quiera volver.

- No hemos hablado nunca de sexo…

- No hay que hablar, hay que hacer.

Harry miró hacia el suelo. En el fondo sabía que Ron tenía razón. Era bastante básico, pero lo que decía era verdad. Cho era una mujer y no podía estar con un niño.

Pensó en hablar con Sirius, pero lamentablemente pensaba que los consejos que le podía dar Ron en temas de mujeres eran los mismos que le podía dar su padrino… además no quería que montase una fiesta.

Pensó en hablar con Hermione, sabía que ella entendería por lo que estaba pasando… pero no era buena idea hablar con ella. Se habían distanciado y eso había ayudado a que se centrara en Cho, pero aún había veces que al ir acoger en una clase la misma cosa, el simple roce de sus suaves dedos le hacía temblar.

Definitivamente no podía hablar de aquello con Hermione… porque sabía que si lo hacía quizás tomara la decisión de no hacer nada con Cho… tenía que olvidar a Hermione, y quizás debía empezar por que su cuerpo la olvidara y quizás luego llegara el corazón.

Siempre pensó que su primera vez sería especial y con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado, pero el amor no había sido bueno con él hasta el momento, y pensó que quizás tenía que vivir por el mismo sin que los sentimientos influyeran tanto. Cho era preciosa y seguro que sería igual de bonito con amor o sin amor, además Harry la apreciaba mucho… lo del sexo con amor tenía que ser un bonito cuento que alguien se inventó.

Y así tomó una decisión y aquel viernes fue a la habitación de Cho…

* * *

_Flash Back_

_- Harry, para. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Bueno… que estamos solos y tú me dijiste que viniera, y…_

_- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Pensaste que te invité para 'eso'?_

_- Pues sí… no sé, yo…_

_- Harry, quería pasar tiempo contigo, pero no te invité para… eso debe ser especial… surgir…_

_- Pensé que… bueno, que eso era la primera vez y como tú ya… pues que…_

_- Vete._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no quiero que estés aquí. No sé quién te habrás pensado que soy, pero estás equivocado. Vete._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y, así aquel sábado muy temprano en la Sala Común, Harry terminó de contarle a Ron como Cho le había llevado hasta la puerta de su habitación y lo había echado.

- Lo siento, tío.

- Es tu culpa, tú me metiste eso en la cabeza.

- Amigo, a mí no me culpes por nada. Quizás yo te lo dije… pero tú fuiste allí porque querías.

- Sí, bueno, quise… pero está visto que ella no, y…

- Yo creo que ella sí, pero que no supiste tratarla.

- Ahora es culpa mía… lo que faltaba… no sé porqué te hago caso, siempre me metes en líos con tus consejos.

- Pues no haberme hecho caso o haber hablado con otra persona. Haber hablado con Hermione y que ella te hubiera aconsejado.

- No puedo hablar con ella de eso, además ella no sabe nada de lo de Cho… tendría que explicarle muchas cosas.

- Harry, Hermione sabe todo.

- ¿Cómo que sabe todo?

- Yo se lo conté.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- Cuando os vi en la biblioteca… antes de que habláramos a todas horas, yo le conté todo a Hermione. Ella es mi amiga y tenía que saberlo porque... bueno, porque tenía que saberlo.-dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco al notar que casi mete la pata.

- Pero… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque tenías que centrarte en Cho y si decía que Hermione lo sabía y su reacción había sido nula te ibas a poner mal.

Harry tragó saliva y se sintió como meses atrás cuando Hermione lo había rechazado.

- Debiste contármelo… tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi amiga y por tu culpa sabe que no fui sincero con ella.

- Yo creo que no debes hablar con ella…

- Yo creo que sí.

- Harry, ambos sabemos lo que sientes por Hermione, al igual que sabemos que serías capaz de tirar por tierra lo tuyo con Cho por ella.

- Ya me he encargado de tirarlo con tus consejos.

- Sabes que aún puedes hablar con Cho y arreglar las cosas… tú decides lo que quieres hacer… ir con Cho a intentar salvar vuestra relación o ir con Hermione para que siga rompiendo el corazón.

* * *

Con flores en la mano caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacía su destino. Había tomado una decisión después de la conversación con Ron. Tenía que luchar por Cho e intentar olvidarse de Hermione. Sabía que sería difícil… más aún cuando últimamente la veía tan triste y en su interior sólo brotaban ganas de ir hacia ella y abrazarla… y sabía que no debía sentirse así, y sabía que había prometido a Cho alejarse de Hermione… sabía que Cho debía notar lo que él sentía por la castaña… y ahora tenía que elegir por Cho puesto que Hermione solo lo mataba por dentro.

El ojiverde miró hacia sus lados por el pasillo, comprobando que no hubiese nadie, y con decisión llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Cho.

Ella al final aceptó sus disculpas y lo invitó a pasar. ¿Quién podía resistirse a la bondad de aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con súplica y disculpa?... era imposible no poder perdonarle.

- Harry… yo quería hablar contigo de una cosa. Tengo algo que explicarte.-dijo Cho mientras guiaba de la mano a Harry al sofá de su cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- A ver… no sé muy cómo empezar esto… sé que mi reacción el otro día no fue acertada, tenía que haber hablado contigo, no haberte echado de mi habitación.

- Ni se ocurra disculparte Cho… el que no estuvo bien fui yo, yo…

- Tú sólo interpretaste mal mi invitación, nada más… pero yo tenía que haber actuado mejor. Harry, nunca hemos hablado de sexo, y deberíamos hacerlo… sería tu primera vez y no quiero que te arrepientas o que sea una mala experiencia para ti.

- Pero…

- Déjame hablar por favor… yo perdí la virginidad con un chico de mi curso en séptimo año. Éramos muy amigos y un día me dijo que él había querido esperar a tener relaciones hasta estar enamorado, y que lo estaba de mí.

- Chico listo.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Yo accedí enamorada… y fue un desastre, lo recuerdo como una mala experiencia. Él fue atento, muy atento… pero yo no estaba preparada para lo que el sexo suponía de verdad y no quiero que sea para ti así.

- Eres maravillosa, de verdad… me alegro de haber venido aquí.-contestó Harry sonriéndola para después acercar sus labios a los finos de ella que los recibieron gustosos. Poco a poco Harry acercó a Cho a su cuerpo atrayéndola por su delgada cintura.

La distancia entre los dos se rompió y sus cuerpos se pegaron. La temperatura ascendía en la habitación al tiempo que la ropa se iba haciendo un estorbo, un estorbo que fueron eliminando poco a poco.

Caricias, besos, suspiros, gemidos… y pasó... y al terminar Cho se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Harry… y él… él sólo se sintió extraño, quiso irse de allí… supo que había entregado su cuerpo, pero no su corazón… pensó en Hermione intensamente y una lágrima rodó por su adolescente rostro… mientras a varios metros de allí, en el cuarto de las leonas de sexto curso… cierta castaña se despertaba de repente con una opresión en el pecho que la dolía… y pensó en Harry.


	13. Liberación

**Capítulo 13: Liberación**

Harry no era capaz de entender qué había de malo en que Cho les contara a sus amigos que él era su novio.

Después de más de dos meses y medio, la asiática aún no había podido sincerarse con sus amigos diciéndoles que mantenía una relación con un chico de sexto curso.

Harry podía comprender que fuera difícil de explicar… al fin y al cabo lo que había entre él y Cho era ilegal por varias causas… pero el ojiverde sentía que a Cho le avergonzaba hacer pública, a los ojos de sus allegados, su relación. Y eso estaba desquiciando a Harry. No le dolía, le enfadaba.

Como casi todo.

Ni él mismo sabía por qué parecía molesto con prácticamente todo, pero así se sentía. Sentía furia en su interior… y Cho no ayudaba a paliarla.

Además le ponía de mal humor consigo mismo el ver que no conseguía amar de verdad a Cho… se sentía mal por ella y por él… lo había intentado de todas formas, pero cuanto más lo intentaba menos capaz de veía de enamorarse de la chica.

Se había alejado aún más si cabía de Hermione. El azabache pensaba tontamente que si no tenía mucho trato con la castaña, quizás sería mucho más fácil que su corazón se fijara en Cho… pero al alejarse de Hermione sólo había conseguido extrañarla mucho más y no dejar de pensar en ella… a todas horas sus ojos preciosos ojos miel se metían en su mente… incluso había besado a Cho pensando en Hermione… y se sentía repugnante por hacer eso con la asiática…

Pero lo había intentado todo y no obtenía los resultados que quería… por eso le molestaba tanto que Cho no accediera a presentarle a sus amigos como su novio… Harry pensaba que quizás si Cho daba ese paso, a lo mejor su relación se podía asentar y su corazón se centraba en vez de correr siempre con Hermione. Pero no, Cho sólo parecía avergonzarse de él porque era más pequeño… ya quisiera Harry ser un niño que no tuviera que lidiar con un corazón enamorado de la chica equivocada.

Un día le contó a Ron su frustración, aunque omitió la parte de no poder olvidar a Hermione, puesto que sabía que el pelirrojo le regañaría y le repetiría incansablemente lo mal que lo pasaba si quería a Hermione, cuando tenía que centrarse en disfrutar de Cho.

- Pues amigo… ponle un ultimátum, no se me ocurre otra solución.

- ¿Y si me deja?

- Si sigues así, al final la vas a dejar tú… yo al menos quemaría todos los cartuchos disponibles.

- Pero… hombre, la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Cho y ha organizado una fiesta con sus amigos en un local en Hogsmeade…

- Pues ya está Harry, tienes que decirla que o vas con ella a la fiesta o no puedes seguir así. Seguro que no se resiste a perderte.

- No estoy muy seguro de seguir tus consejos… pero tiene sentido lo que dices… así que…

* * *

Harry se estaba preparando para ir a la fiesta de Cho aquel 22 de Abril. Tal y como Ron le había dicho, la chica no le quiso perder y accedió… esa noche conocería a los amigos de novia… quizás aquel día fuera el principio hacía el amor…

Cuando terminó, bajó al hall de Hogwarts a esperar que Cho bajara, y la chica no tardó mucho. Llevaba un vestido algo escotado negro con vuelo por la rodilla y un abrigo blanco encima. Iba muy guapa.

Los amigos de Cho eran mayores… eso ya lo sabía Harry, pero eran más mayores de lo que creía… algunos hasta tenían veinticinco años… aunque la edad que más se comentó aquella noche fue la de Harry: dieciséis.

Por todos lados el ojiverde tenía que oír una alusión a su edad y a su madurez. Se sentía estúpido entre tanta gente que se creía mayor y que para él parecían más críos que él con tanta burla.

Al final optó por sentarse en un taburete al final de la barra, pero no tener a Harry cerca no impedía que los graciosos amigos de Cho siguieran bromeando.

Pero ni una sola de las palabras que le dijeron aquellos idiotas afectó tanto a Harry como las risas que les dedicaba Cho ante cada broma. Ella reía sus burlas, ella se reía de las bromas que sus amigos hacían de su relación… se reía de él… y Harry supo que jamás podría amarla. Y se arrepintió de cada segundo que había compartido con Cho, se arrepintió de cada noche a su lado, se arrepintió de haber alejado a Hermione por alguien que no valía la pena.

Y se fue dejando su pequeño regalo en la barra. Ya hablaría con Cho en otro momento, pero no podía seguir allí viviendo esa farsa.

* * *

Todo había salido mal.

Pero nadie tenía la culpa, Harry no podía culpar a nadie porque algo que jamás debió empezar tocara a su final.

El ojiverde estaba en la Sala Común, solo, como de costumbre. Acababa de volver de hablar con Cho. Había ido a la habitación de la chica después de comer ese domingo.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme adiós?.-preguntó Cho jugueteando con el pequeño paquete que Harry la había dejado en el local. Aún estaba sin abrir._

_- Porque no podía estar allí._

_- Encima que te llevé, ¿me haces esto?. ¿Por qué te comportas así, Harry?_

_- ¿Cómo me comporto?, ¿me comporto como un niño?_

_- No he dicho eso…_

_- Pues anoche parecías muy feliz mientras todos lo decían._

_- Harry, eran bromas de mis amigos, ellos son así…_

_- Perdona que no entienda que te rieras con ellos de nuestra relación… si ser maduro significa reírte de su pareja, me alegro de ser un crío._

_- Harry, no digas eso… no saques las cosas de contexto._

_- No saco nada de contexto Cho… si te hubiera llevado a una fiesta con chicos de mi edad y ellos se hubieran reído de que una chica de veintiún años esté conmigo, ¿crees que me habría reído con ellos?, ¿cómo te hubiera sentido tú?._

_- No sabía que te había molestado… yo…_

_- Tú nada Cho, de verdad, no te culpo… simplemente es que me tenía que haber dado cuenta antes que esto no podía funcionar por mucho que me esforzara…_

_- No digas eso… no te quiero perder Harry.-dijo la chica abrazándolo con fuerza, pero Harry la soltó._

_- Creo que nunca me has tenido de verdad._

_- Pero.-dijo Cho mirándolo perpleja.-tú y yo… pensaba que esto era importante…_

_- Sé que tú y yo hemos intimado… y ocurrió porque pensaba que te podía llegar a amar… pero no puedo… y estoy cansado de luchar contra mis propios sentimientos. Lo siento, pero esto terminaría pasando tarde o temprano._

_- Harry…_

_- No digas nada, de verdad. No te culpo por nada, sólo siento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de que lo nuestro no tenía futuro._

_- Sí lo puede tener… si nos esforzamos tal vez…_

_- Llevo mucho tiempo esforzándome y he acabado perdiendo por ello a la persona que más quería.-las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar y se arrepintió de su sinceridad._

_- La persona que más querías… ¿se trata de Hermione verdad?_

_- No te dejo porque esté con ella ni nada parecido._

_- No he dicho eso. Te estoy preguntando si la quieres a ella._

_- La amo.-dijo Harry haciendo que sus palabras inundaran la habitación._

_- Siempre lo supe… pero pensé que conseguir que la olvidaras conmigo._

_- No te ofendas… pero creo que nadie podrá hacer que la olvide._

_- Será mejor que te vayas…-dijo Cho tendiéndole el regalo._

_- Es tuyo, quédatelo._

_- No… seguro que es perfecto… y no quiero verlo, no después de saber que tu corazón nunca fue mío…_

_Harry tragó saliva, no quería que Cho se sintiera mal._

_- Lo-lo siento Cho, nunca quise hacerte daño._

_- Tranquilo Harry… ya sabes lo que dicen… nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… quizás siempre pensé que te tenía muy cerca, y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que debí hacer más…_

_- Como dije… no creo que hubiera servido de nada. Lo siento… quizás podamos ser amigos._

_- No quiero ser tu amiga… en dos semanas terminan mis prácticas… me habían ofrecido seguir en Hogwarts… pero creo que diré que no.- Harry se acercó a la chica y la besó en la frente… era un adiós definitivo… y no sentía dolor por ello._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora con su propio regalo entre las manos, Harry observaba las llamas moverse en la chimenea. Pese a estar en Abril, aún hacía frío.

En un impulso tiró el regalo al fuego alimentando de ese modo las llamas.

Sabía que debía sentirse mal, dolido o triste por la ruptura… algo… pero Harry sólo sentía liberación, como si aquellos meses hubiera vivido cada momento sin ser él mismo y ahora volviera a sentir.

Lo único que le dolía era haber perdido a Hermione… no había hablado con ella en semanas… no habían hablado de Cho…no la había consolado cuando la veía triste… no la había preguntado por su ruptura con Seamus…

Recordaba cuando se había enterado de aquello… su corazón se había retorcido de placer, pero ya había comenzado su plan de olvidarse de Hermione y fingió… y siguió fingiendo mucho días… mucho tiempo… hasta que no pudo más.

- _Yuntemo_.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y apareció Hermione cargada de libros. Harry sin pensarlo se levantó a ayudarla.

- Hola, déjame que te ayude.

- Ho-hola Harry… no hace falta, yo puedo sola.

- No seas cabezota.-dijo el ojiverde mientras le quitaba tres gruesos libros de las manos a Hermione.

- Gracias por la ayuda, pero podía con todos los libros sola.

Hermione evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y Harry la sentía tensa… y aquello sí que dolió al azabache.

- Hermione… ¿podemos hablar?

La castaña no se esperaba aquella pregunta y miró sorprendida a Harry. Después de mucho tiempo, miel y verde se volvían a encontrar navegando mutuamente.

Hermione asintió suavemente y los dos chicos se fueron a sentar en el cómodo sofá de la Sala Común de los leones.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿De eso querías hablar?

- Me preocupa cómo estás.

- Pues durante varios meses mucho no te has preocupado…

- Lo siento, de verdad… tengo mis razones para lo que hice, pero ahora sé que cometí un gran error…-dijo Harry acariciando la mano derecha de Hermione suavemente.

- No tienes nada que sentir Harry…

- Te aseguro que siento muchas cosas que hice, no sabes cuántas…

- Harry, de verdad no me importa… bueno sí me importa, pero no tienes que pedirme perdón, de verdad.

- Herms… sé que sabes lo de Cho. Ron me lo dijo… y quise hablarlo contigo, pero creí que no sería buena idea…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tenía que alejarme de ti para poder sacarme todo lo que llevaba dentro... estaba como un tonto enamorado de ti, y no podía seguir sufriendo… tenía que olvidarte.

La chica sintió que Harry la arrancaba el corazón… él ya no sentía nada por ella… la había dejado de lado para amar a Cho libremente.

- Hiciste bien Harry… espero que tu relación con Cho vaya bien.

- Bueno… de hecho hoy hemos cortado.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Se avergonzaba de mí, de que fuera más pequeño que ella.-dijo mintiendo en parte el azabache.

- Yo lo siento Harry… debes estar muy mal, seguro que la querías mucho.

- No sé cómo me siento… es algo extraño haber roto con Cho, fue una relación intensa…-dijo Harry mientras se sonrojaba desviando la mirada al suelo y haciendo que Hermione se retorciera por dentro al entender las palabras de Harry.

- Sexo, ¿no?

- Sí… cambia las cosas… bueno, supongo que tú me entiendes, tú y Seamus… ya sabes.

- No, no.-dijo Hermione siendo esta vez ella la que se sonrojaba.-yo y Seamus nunca tuvimos relaciones.

- Vaya, lo siento, pensé que sí.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada… estábamos hablando de Cho…

- La verdad es que sólo quería hablar contigo y pedirte perdón por lo tonto que he sido. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

- Yo sólo quiero que estés bien Harry.

- Lo estoy… pero estaría mejor si volviera a ver tu preciosa sonrisa.-dijo Harry y Hermione no pudo más que sonreír… y aunque hubiera querido no habría podido no hacerlo.-Ves, así estoy mejor.

- Creo que será mejor que me suba ya… es algo tarde y mañana hay clase…

- Sí, claro, no te quería entretener.

- Tranquilo… me alegra haber hablado contigo. Adiós Harry.-dijo antes de coger sus pesados libros y subir las escaleras mientras un cosquilleo habitaba en su interior… Harry y Cho se habían acostado… Harry quizás ya no la amaba… pero el solo hecho de volverle a tener cerca hacía que Hermione se sintiera plena.

Harry por su parte la vio marchar hacia su habitación… sintiéndose aún más liberado… aquel día se había quitado muchos pesos de encima… uno de ellos, el saber que Seamus nunca le hizo el amor a Hermione… quizás era injusto pensar en eso, pero no podía sentirse más feliz que aquella noche.


	14. Los dos jugamos

**Capítulo 14: Los dos jugamos**

Aún no sabía por qué no se había atrevido a contarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a Harry. Aquellas últimas semanas habían sido perfectas. Habían hecho una curiosa sintonía la chica, Harry y Ron, y pasados los días su amistad con Ron se hacía más grande… y su amor por Harry más profundo. Volver a pasar tanto tiempo con el ojiverde hacía que el corazón de la castaña quisiera salirse del pecho.

Hacía unos días que Hermione le había confesado a Ron que seguía enamorada de Harry después de que el pelirrojo presenciara una corta escena entre sus dos amigos.

La ojimiel se había tropezado por la escalera y Harry con sus reflejos de buscador la había cogido por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para que no cayera rodando por las escaleras. Hermione había susurrado un simple gracias mientras, a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en un mar verde… fue un instante casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para que esa vez no pasara desapercibido para Ron que algo le pasaba a Hermione… y cuando Harry se fue a volar aprovechando que no tenían deberes, el pelirrojo Weasley interrogó a su amiga, obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba.

Ron animó casi obligando a Hermione para que le contara a Harry lo que sentía por él, porque estaba seguro de que el ojiverde sentía lo mismo por ella, y Ron quería verles felices.

Hermione dijo que lo haría… pero aún no se había atrevido, y no estaba segura de que pudiera. No era muy hábil en aquellos asuntos, no tenía a penas experiencia, y no sabía cómo decirle a Harry lo que sentía por él. Además, tenía mucho miedo de que el chico la rechazara o que se enfadara con ella por no contárselo antes… y así pasaban los días sin que el secreto del corazón de la castaña fuera revelado al chico sensible de gafas redondas.

Hermione hasta había mentido a Ron diciéndole que ya había hablado con Harry, y que el ojiverde le había dicho que no estaba interesado… la castaña sabía que era arriesgada aquella mentira, pero el pelirrojo la ponía cada vez más nerviosa y optó por esa opción… aunque le hizo jurar que no hablaría con Harry porque ellos dos ya habían quedado bien como amigos.

No sabía por qué no podía hablar con Harry de eso cuando en menos de un año se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida y en la que más confiaba… pero tenía miedo de abrir y entregar su corazón… y el miedo como siempre la impedía reaccionar.

* * *

- Harry, yo quería hablar contigo de una cosa.-dijo Ron atreviéndose a hacerlo una tarde de finales de Mayo aprovechando que Hermione no estaba con ellos en la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- La verdad… es que me sorprendió lo que hiciste con Hermione.

- ¿Qué he hecho con Hermione?...

- La jure que no hablaría contigo… pero no puedo resistirme más, necesito saber por qué lo hiciste.

- No sé de qué hablas Ron, ¿por qué hice qué?

- Rechazar a Hermione… la convenzo de que te cuente lo que siente por ti y tú la rechazas… no lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué siente Hermione por mí?.-preguntó Harry alterado.

- Espera… ¿tú sabes de qué te estoy hablando, verdad?

- No, pero me lo vas a contar todo… ¿Herm-Hermione siente algo por mí?

- Voy a matar a Hermione… me mintió…

- Me da igual, cuéntame todo ya.

Harry no podía creer las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amigo… Hermione lo quería, lo quería de verdad…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Yo… yo la amo, por Merlín… y ella lo sabe. Si no dije nada fue para no molestarla más, además lo pasé muy mal… pero ahora ella me ama…

- Pues dile lo que sientes tú… pero no la digas que hemos hablado.

- Buscaré el mejor momento para hablar con Hermione.

- ¿Mejor momento?. Harry búscala y dila lo que sientes.

- No Ron… quiero prepararlo… además si ella no ha sido lo suficiente valiente para hablarme de sus sentimientos, tengo derecho a esperar y hacer que sea especial.

- Estáis locos… no entiendo porqué os cuesta tanto.

- No lo entiendes porque nunca has estado enamorado… cuando lo estés, hablaremos de la lógica del amor.-dijo Harry sonriendo.- Además tengo averiguar si es verdad lo que siente Hermione…

- ¿Crees que te miento?

- No… pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos… porque hasta ahora no me di cuenta.

- Pues debes estar ciego… si me di cuenta hasta yo.-dijo riendo el pelirrojo.

* * *

Había sido la mejor tarde de su vida, aunque tendría que haber sido la peor experiencia de su vida… pero Harry la había hecho ser perfecta.

El ojiverde la había convencido para volar con él. Hermione odiaba las alturas y se fiaba muy poco de una pequeña escoba, prefería sentirse segura con los pies en la tierra… pero los ojos suplicantes de Harry la harían ir hasta el mismo infierno si fuera con él.

Así que por el ojiverde, Hermione había pasado la tarde volando con Harry en su escoba… no había sentido miedo, ¿cómo sentirlo si sentía el calor del cuerpo de Harry en su espalda?, ¿cómo sentir miedo si sentía su mejilla junto a la suya?, ¿cómo era posible sentirse mal cuando las manos de Harry rozaban las suyas al agarrar la Saeta de Fuego?...

Definitivamente aquella tarde había sido perfecta… quizás alguien pudiera pensar que las veces que besó a Harry habían sido más perfectas, pero Hermione en aquel momento se sentía plena, se sentía completa y nada insegura. No había miedos ni remordimientos… sólo estaban ellos dos disfrutando de su mutua compañía...

- Harry ha sido maravilloso.

- Te dije que te gustaría… además, quería compartir esto contigo. Es una parte muy especial de mí y quería que la pudieras vivir conmigo.

-Oh Harry… gracias… oye ¿qué vas a hacer este verano?, ¿estarás por aquí para quedar conmigo y con Ron?

- La verdad es que no, no pasaré el verano en Londres… voy a ir a Nueva York con Sirius.-Hermione tragó saliva.

- Vaya… ¿lo echas de menos?

- Sí, un poco sí. Allí todo es muy impredecible, nunca sabes lo que te puede pasar en Nueva York.

- Bueno… eso también te puede pasar en Hogwarts.

- ¿Así?, ¿qué fue lo último que te sorprendió en el colegio?

- Pues… tú.-dijo Hermione con una bonita sonrisa que se traspasó a Harry instantáneamente mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo por un momento.-Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts hace unos meses con tu aire misterioso y callado, fue impresionante.

- ¿Mi aislamiento del mundo es lo más impresionante que te ha pasado en los últimos dieciséis años?. Es muy triste.-dijo en broma el ojiverde haciendo que Hermione riera para después fijar la vista en el suelo durante unos segundos.-Conocerte a ti no fue tan impresionante.

- Gracias, qué amable.-contestó una confundida Hermione.

- Es normal que al entrar en un colegio nuevo conociera a alguien como tú, y es más normal que… me enamorara de esa chica y yo no le gustara a ella.-dijo Harry con un tono sincero mientras Hermione volvía su cabeza para mirarlo… y tuvo un nudo en la garganta.

Y de repente lo supo.

Hermione supo que podía contarle a Harry lo que de verdad sentía por él y que no había mejor momento que aquel. Así que allí con el atardecer de principios de Junio sentada junto a Harry en el banco que muchos recuerdos la traía, Hermione encontró las fuerzas para abrir de verdad su corazón… por primera vez, y cogió aire para hablar.

- Te aseguro que no siempre ha sido así.-dijo nerviosamente Hermione

- ¿Sí?. ¿Cuándo te he gustado?.-preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a la castaña esperando con todo su alma que lo que Ron le había dicho fuera totalmente real. Hermione desvió la mirada un momento, suspiró y habló.

- Ahora… me gustas ahora.-dijo Hermione por fin, y se sintió liberada aunque a la vez que vulnerable ante Harry que la miraba aún fijamente.

- ¿Cómo?.-Hermione volvió a tomar aire y sin dejar de sonreír contestó.

- Que me gustas Harry.-dijo mirándolo asintiendo ella misma suavemente con su rostro.-y más que como un amigo… desde hace tiempo… no sabía cómo decírtelo o si debía después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Me gustas Harry.

El ojiverde estaba callado, sorprendido, pero contento y feliz.

- Vaya….-fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a Hermione con una sonrisa y reclinar su cabeza para poder besarla, pero Hermione giró la cabeza descolocando al chico.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué?.-preguntó extrañado Harry mientras miraba a Hermione, a la que se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro por un momento.

- Nada, no importa.-contestó la chica volviendo a sonreír levemente mientras miraba los labios del ojiverde, haciendo que en Harry volviera a brotar la valentía y sin pensarlo volvió a acercar sus labios a los suaves de la chica, pero de nuevo obtuvo la misma respuesta. Hermione giró la cara.

- Es que no pareces sorprendido.-Harry se descolocó por completo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Herms?

- Bueno, acabo de decirte que me gustas… lo cual es una gran primicia, creo. No lo digo por mí, claro… sino en general, es algo importante… y tú sólo sonríes e intentas besarme… no te has puesto nervioso ni nada…

- Sí, bueno, yo… lo sabía… dije vaya.

- Ha sido un vaya muy raro…-dijo Hermione.-Lo sabías, ¿soy tan obvia?

- No, no lo eres… yo sí intuía algo, pero no lo… no has hecho nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, no preocupes.

- No estoy preocupada.-dijo Hermione, pero aquello no tranquilizó a Harry que sentía que la castaña se le escapaba entre los dedos por tonto.

- Vale…-dijo el chico queriendo tranquilizar la situación.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¿Por qué es importante?

- Porque está pasando algo, puedo notarlo, y ahora me siento muy rara, que es justo lo contrario a como quisiera sentirme en este momento. Te pido que seas honesto conmigo.-Harry supo que se lo tenía que decir, que a ella no la podía mentir.

- Ron me lo contó… qué manera de arruinar el momento.

- ¿Ron te lo dijo?

- Sí, él me lo contó todo… quiso saber porqué supuestamente yo te había rechazado… él no sabía que yo no tenía ni idea… oye, no es para tanto, ¿no?

- No puedo creerlo.-dijo Hermione tristemente con los ojos llorosos levantándose del banco y empezando a caminar.

- Espera, ¿a dónde vas?.-preguntó Harry yendo detrás de ella, pero Hermione aceleró el paso sin hablar.- ¿Cuál… cuál es problema?, ¿qué vas a…?

- Vete Harry, hablo en serio.-dijo Hermione sollozando y sin dejar de andar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes, no quería ver a Harry.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Estás llorando?

- Harry, márchate.

- No, no pienso irme, no entiendo lo que pasa, ¿por qué lloras?.-preguntó Harry alcanzando a la chica.

- ¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí?.-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y enfrentando a Harry mientras sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.- Abrirte mi corazón así.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Quizás para ti sea fácil, pero no para mí.-decía la chica con furia.-No me gusta sentirme vulnerable. Te lo dije porque confiaba en ti y tú has estado mintiéndome.

- No, no te he mentido, no sabía si era verdad o no

- Si lo único que te importaba era si era verdad o no, podía habérmelo preguntado, pero… has creado este falso momento toda la tarde… ¿cuándo empezó la manipulación?

-No es lo que ha pasado.

- Puede que no lo entiendas, pero eso es lo que ha pasado, y me siento completamente humillada.-decía Hermione sin parar de llorar sintiéndose una estúpida.

- No pretendía humillarte. Sólo quería que me dijeses lo que sentías, ¿qué tiene de malo?-dijo Harry sintiendo su corazón estrujarse.- Tú siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti, muchas veces…

- Pero me decías cosas porque querías no porque yo te obligara a hacerlo de forma calculada.

- Oh… tú también hacías cosas que propiciaban aquello… sabías que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti ni siquiera tenías que pedírmelo, pero tú me sonreías sabiendo lo que aquello significaba para mí, me besaste haciéndome creer que podía haber algo para después decirme que no significaba nada, que era un error y que querías a Seamus… ¿te crees que no he sufrido por ti?, no tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado… jugaste conmigo muchas veces y esta tarde lo hice yo.-dijo mirándola con la misma seriedad que ella lo hacía. Lo había arruinado todo, pero la rabia que meses atrás se había acumulado en su interior por el sufrimiento había salido sin poder evitarlo.

- Creía que estábamos preparados, pero veo que no es así.

- ¿De qué hablas?. ¿Preparados para qué?

- Cada vez que intentamos cruzar la línea de la amistad, esto es lo que pasa… nos hacemos daño. Es horrible el daño que nos hacemos Harry.

- ¿Y si empezamos de nuevo?.-preguntó Harry asustado. La perdía y no quería.-Podemos intentar tratarnos mejor esta vez.-pero las esperanzas de Harry se vinieron abajo mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no?.-preguntó finalmente Harry desgarradoramente sintiendo su alma partirse en dos.

- Porque ya no me apetece.-dijo Hermione antes de suspirar para intentar recuperar el ritmo de su respiración que se había alterado con el llanto.-No quiero hacer esto contigo, sólo quiero irme a mi habitación.

Y con el corazón roto y humillado, Hermione volvió a emprender camino hacia el castillo mientras Harry la seguía con la mirada tristemente y observaba como la melena rizada de Hermione danzaba por su espalda de un lado a otro al compás de los pasos que daba la chica… unos pasos que la apartaban de él, unos pasos que poco a poco hacían más grande la distancia entre los dos… una distancia que Harry sintió que jamás podría volver a romper para encontrarse de nuevo intentando besar a Hermione… y entonces él también lloró.

* * *

SORRY!

Mil perdones por el pequeño retraso en la actualización, pero el miércoles fue mi cumpleaños (20 ya xD) y he tenido unos días atareados, siento haber tardado... y siento dejar la situación así : no me odies mucho por favor

Un saludo, espero vuestros reviews

Monik


	15. El último día

**Capítulo 15: El último día**

Al día siguiente se iría. Lo había decidido.

Después de la discusión con Hermione, Harry había pensado en quedarse en Londres para intentar solucionar las cosas, para poder tener todo el verano por delante para apaciguar los errores que había cometido… pero después de aquella última semana en Hogwarts, en la que prácticamente había visto a Hermione solamente en las clases, el ojiverde había decidido continuar con su viaje a Nueva York con Sirius, dado que supo que no podría soportar un verano entero sabiendo que Hermione no le quería ver.

Aún tenía que contarle a Ron su nueva decisión que trastocaba los planes que ya había hecho el pelirrojo para el verano, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo lo sabría entender… igual que había sabido mantenerse callado respecto a lo que había sucedido entre Harry y Hermione.

Y sacando fuerzas se terminó de preparar para bajar a la comida, la última en Hogwarts. Aquel día se entregaba la Copa de las Casas, y al día siguiente cogerían el Expresso de Hogwarts para ir a la estación King's Cross…

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con verde y plata por todos lados. La Casa de Slytherin había ganado. Griffindor se había quedado a 40 puntos de la victoria, pero durante el discurso de Dumbledore ocurrió algo que asombró a todos. El director tomó la decisión de expulsar a Draco, a Crabbe y a Goyle. Albus dijo a sus alumnos que los tres slyherin's habían tenido un año por delante para demostrar poder seguir en el colegio, pero no habían hecho caso de las recomendaciones y las sanciones no habían hecho efecto, por lo que había tomado la decisión de que ninguno de los tres podría cursar su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Los tres amigos se levantaron de su mesa y se fueron mirando con odio al director que les correspondía con una sonrisa.

Harry se alegró de aquello, no siendo el único que disfrutó de la decisión del director. Pero Dumbledore añadió algo más, se restarían puntos a la Casa Slytherin por cada expulsión: cien puntos por cada alumno… por lo tanto, Griffindor ganaba la Copa de las Casas.

- Por ello, antes de empezar a comer, creo que hay que cambiar la decoración.-y dando una palmada Dumbledore transformó el Gran Comedor en un festival de rojo y oro llenando de júbilo a los leones que llenaron su mesa de risas y alegría.-Y sin más, empecemos a comer.-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sugerentes manjares llenaron las mesas del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts que albergaba su última comida del curso.

Durante la comida Harry habló con Ron y le dijo que para él era mejor irse y alejarse del Londres que le había dado unos meses demasiado intensos. El pelirrojo se molestó un poco, pero no le objetó nada, aunque lerecomendó hablar con Hermione antes de irse... la castaña era su amiga y no soportaba tampoco verla mal.

- Tranquilo Ron, pensaba hacerlo. No puedo irme dejando las cosas así… simplemente, no puedo.-el joven Weasley asintió y cuando vio a Hermione levantarse de la mesa para irse, animó a Harry a seguirla.

* * *

Un radiante sol iluminaba los alrededores del castillo y Harry y Hermione caminaban en silencio. El ojiverde había interceptado a la chica en el Gran Comedor y la había pedido que por favor salieran para poder hablar. Hermione con un nudo en la garganta había aceptado. Ron le había contado hacía unos días que Harry se iba a quedar en Londres… y ella hacía días que había perdonado a Harry, aunque una parte de sí misma seguía molesta. Se había sentido muy mal, pero después de un par de días, sus sentimientos habían ganado la batalla diciéndole que no podía perder a Harry, que no le dejara marchar de nuevo… porque sabía que eso podía terminar con Harry en brazos de otra chica y su corazón destrozado.

Ahora tendría todo el verano por delante para disfrutar de Harry, para ir sin prisas, para intentarlo de verdad, sin agobios, paso a paso… y el ojiverde había dado el primero, cosa que emocionó a Hermione, aunque mientras caminaban hacia afuera ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra… hasta que Harry rompió el hielo.

- Como te dije antes quería hablar contigo… e iba a ser un segundo, pero llevamos ya miles de segundos sin hablar.-dijo Harry sonriendo y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que toda preocupación en Harry desapareciera… era ella, Hermione… su Hermione, y seguiría allí después del verano. Necesitaba irse para poder asimilar un curso con muchas subidas y bajadas, pero sabía que Hermione no cambiaría… sabía que estaría ahí como siempre lo estuvo en mayor o menos medida.

- No dije nada porque eras tú quién quería hablar.

- Lo sé… yo quería pedirte perdón.

- Esto… no es necesario. La otra tarde, dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, por lo menos yo… no importa lo que quieras decirme, no es necesario. Pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa… y se volaron… yo lo siento mucho, y sé que lo sientes, así que…

- No digas nada más, de verdad Hermione… yo… quiero decirte que siento no haber sabido llevar todo esto, que lo siento de verdad… pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho mal, todo lo he hecho siempre por ti…

- Harry…

- No tienes que decir nada… después de todo nos espera un verano por delante en el que podremos pensar y aclararnos… nos vendrá bien que me vaya a Nueva York.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, aunque enseguida fingió una sonrisa.

- Así que te vas…

- Sí… ya te lo había dicho… Me voy con Sirius pasado mañana.

- Pero Ron me dijo que te ibas a quedar.-Harry tragó saliva ante las palabras algo tristes de Hermione.

- Al final pensé que lo mejor era irme… pero no podía irme sin hablar contigo… has sido el eje de mi vida todo este curso y no podía irme sin pedirte perdón por todas mis idioteces… yo… me tengo que ir… pero volveré y… ya nos veremos.

- Sí…-contestó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta mientras su interior le gritaba que lo abrazara, pero no se atrevió, debía dejarle ir. Se merecía tranquilidad, aunque fuera lejos de ella.

- Bien… pues iré a preparar el baúl. Aún no guardé nada y mañana ya nos vamos.

- Ve.-dijo simplemente Hermione y Harry asintió. Después se dio la vuelta, pero no sin antes mirar fijamente aquellos ojos miel que lo habían hechizado hacía meses… los echaría de menos… la echaría de menos, pero debía irse.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común deprisa. No podía dormir y eran casi las dos de la mañana. Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en Harry y en su marcha. Sentía una presión en el pecho y sobretodo sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, de sacar junto a él todo lo que en su interior se había formado, todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que había sentido… desde que sabía que Harry finalmente se iba a Nueva York todo el verano.

Cuando de repente lo vio en la Sala Común a esas horas de la madrugada, sintió que era cosa del destino y corrió a sentarse a su lado… hubiera querido empezar una conversación cordial, o simplemente haberle podido saludar, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar… quizás 

era el corazón quién hablaba por Hermione sin que por primera vez su cabeza intermediara de algún modo.

- No deberías irte a Nueva York.-las palabras habían salido de sus labios rápidamente y Harry le miró entre sorprendido y asustado. No se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione y aquella corta frase le había sacado de su ensimismamiento, pero prácticamente no había entendido nada de lo que la castaña le había dicho.

- Otra vez, ¿qué has dicho?.

- Que creo que no deberías irte a Nueva York.

- Hermione…

- Déjame explicarte Harry… hemos tenido la peor pelea que se puede tener, pero ya pasó, se acabó.

- Sí…

- Pues hagamos una locura… empecemos de nuevo como dijiste. Y este verano sería el momento perfecto, porque no hay presiones, ni clases, ni compañeros… podríamos ver cómo nos comportaríamos juntos sin la presión que nos ha dado Hogwarts este curso.

- Sí, es un buen plan… salvo por una cosa… tengo que irme para poder centrarme y ser yo… incluso había pensando ir a algún curso que dan en Darjiull en verano… necesito conectar conmigo mismo de nuevo, porque estos meses han sido duros para mí… han pasado muchas cosas y…

- Sé que es duro lo que te pido.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces?

- Porque es… no sé… siento que todo ha llegado a un punto crítico, estamos rodeados de una energía estupenda y si vas ahora todo el verano, va a ser mucho tiempo, y no sé si todo va seguir igual cuando vuelvas… no quiero arriesgarme a perderte.

- Creo que llevas razón.-dijo Harry y Hermione lo miró expectante.-… pero no es suficiente. Tengo… tengo que ir a Nueva York, lo necesito de verdad.

- ¿Los cursos de Darjiull?. Harry eres el mejor mago que he visto nunca…

- No es por eso Hermione… pensaba que tú serías la única persona que entendería que necesito ir a Nueva York…

- Lo entiendo… de verdad… ha sido una estupidez, aún no sé cómo me he atrevido a pedírtelo.

- No, no, tranquila… has hecho bien, de verdad… sólo quiero que entiendas que no puedo, lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

- Ya… me voy a subir ya porque… me voy a subir.-dijo tragando saliva y levantándose del sillón.-Todo saldrá bien Harry… escríbeme cuando quieras.-Harry también se levantó y la siguió.

- Oye Herms…-pero no importó su llamado, Hermione corrió escaleras arriba y se fue a su habitación y Harry sintió que a pesar de saber que necesitaba irse, había cometido de nuevo un gran error y se maldijo así mismo por ello.

* * *

La mañana llegó sin que Harry hubiera dormido nada. Después de que Hermione se fuera a su habitación, el ojiverde también se fue a su cuarto y se metió en la cama sin cambiarse, pero no pudo pegar ojo. En su cabeza sólo había espacio para una chica de ojos miel, sonrisa radiante y pelo algo enmarañado y rizado… en su cabeza y en su corazón sólo había espacio para Hermione… pero ya no podía hacer nada, al día siguiente se iría a Nueva York…

- Vamos despierta Harry. Los demás ya han bajado.

- Estoy despierto.

- Pues levántate o al final perderemos el tren.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de ordenar su bául.

- Tengo todo preparado y estoy vestido… no he dormido nada esta noche.

- ¿Pensando en Hermione?... ¿hablaste ya con ella?

- Sí, y anoche parece que todo se arregló… aunque la vi algo triste cuando se iba.-Ron miró a Harry como queriéndole hacer ver que en sus propias palabras estaba la respuesta.

- Tú mismo Harry… tú sabrás qué haces…

- No estaba triste porque sigan las cosas mal… es que me pidió que no me fuera a Nueva York, pero no puedo… no he hecho nada malo…-dijo Harry intentado justificarse al sentir que Ron se volvía hacia él sorprendido.

- Espera… ¿te pidió que te quedaras en Londres?

- Sí… ¿qué bobada, no?.-Harry sentía que si ni siquiera para él tenía sentido lo que había hecho, como iba a poder convencer a su amigo.

- ¿Qué tiene de bobada?

- Pues que creyera que me iba a quedar porque tenemos… si ni siquiera sé lo que tenemos. Además aunque lo supiera…

- ¿Aunque ella fuera tu alma gemela?

- ¿Has dicho si fuera mi alma gemela?. ¿Tú?

- Si ella lo fuera, ¿te irías todo el verano a Nueva York a estar con tu padrino y a quizás hacer algún estúpido curso en vez de estar con Hermione?

- No es sólo estar con Sirius o Darjiull, es…

- Bla bla bla… me lo contaste y lo he olvidado, así de aburrido fue. Harry puedo entender que necesites irte… pero no puedo entender que esas necesidad sea más fuerte que el quedarte y estar con Hermione… no puedo creer que la hayas fastidiado así otra vez.

- Ni yo que pienses que debería quedarme… tú no te quedarías por una chica.

- Por una chica no, pero ¿por mi alma gemela?. Claro que lo haría.

- No somos almas gemelas, y me asusta que me hables de eso…

- Sí lo sois.

- No, no lo somos… sólo estamos… estamos confusos.-dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.- a veces hay sentimientos, a veces no los hay.

- Harry, siempre hay sentimientos, te lo aseguro.

- No… es un lío, y necesito irme para asentarme.

- Harry, ella quiere que te quedes para desenredar ese lío del que hablas… para averiguar qué es lo que os pasa.

- ¿Y si no me voy a Nueva York y lo intento con Hermione, pero no hacemos buena pareja y me quedo peor de lo que estoy?

- Eso es sólo si no sois buena pareja… pero ¿y si sois buena pareja?... ¿a qué estarías renunciando si te vas?

- Eso no se puede saber… me estás confundiendo.

- ¿De verdad?... ¿o te estoy iluminando?

- Ron…

- Harry, hazte el duro conmigo, hazte el fuerte y dime que sólo quieres irte a Nueva York… delante de mí haz lo que quieras… pero no la pierdas, aún no es tarde…

- No me puedo quedar.

- Es tu vida… pero también ella es mi amiga… no fastidies la tuya y la suya por una tonta decisión.

Harry se quedó callado. Sabía que Ron llevaba razón en todo lo que decía… y si el pelirrojo era quién tenía que aconsejarle sobre amor y lo que el chico decía tenía sentido… era un caso grave de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Harry buscó por todos los compartimentos a Hermione. No la encontraba por ningún lado. Había preguntado incluso a Seamus que lo había ignorado totalmente después de mirarlo fulminantemente. Pero estaba desesperado. No la había visto salir de Hogwarts, pero Lavender le había dicho que ya estaba en el tren… pero no la encontraba, y tenía que hablar con ella. Debía encontrarla para arreglar las cosas, arreglar su último gran error. Las palabras de Ron habían surgido efecto en el ojiverde.

Por fin abrió la puerta del último compartimento, y ahí estaba ella mirando por la ventana como los últimos alumnos se subían al tren. Harry sonrió, cogió aire y cerró tras de sí la puerta del compartimento.

- Hola.-dijo mientras colocaba su bául con magia y se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ummm, bien. ¿Pasa algo?. Pareces nervioso.

- Estoy nervioso.

- ¿Por qué?.-preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos curiosa haciendo que el nerviosismo creciera más en Harry y el chico empezó a dar pequeños golpes suaves en sus mulos graciosamente hasta que suspiró.

- Vale… mira, estoy segurísimo de que ya hemos pasado por esto antes… de hecho es una locura la de veces que he pasado por esto sin que llegara a ocurrir nada.-Hermione retiró su mirada bajándola al sucio suelo del compartimento.- Parece que siempre se estropea algo… Últimamente ese algo he sido yo.-dijo sinceramente Harry provocando así que la castaña volviera a mirarlo.- Es como una nueva oportunidad y no quiero fastidiarla.

Hermione lo miró tiernamente y le sonrió con dulzura. Sabía que aún no debía hablar porque sentía que Harry aún quería seguir hablando y no quería hacer nada que estropeara lo que estaba sucediendo, por ello, se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

- No se me va de la cabeza que me dijeras que me quedara y… que lo intentáramos de nuevo, es lo que llevo esperando mucho tiempo… el caso es que sí sé lo que pasaría si me quedo… Sería exactamente como siempre lo había pensado.-dijo despacio sin dejar de mirar a la chica que no dejaba de sonreír.- Sería perfecto.

Quiso abrazarle, susurrarle al oído que le quería… quiso besarle y no dejar de hacerlo en todo el verano, pero Hermione sabía que aún no debía intervenir… y siguió aumentando su sonrisa combinada con dosis de ternura en su mirada.

- Nunca me había preocupado por lo que pasaría si estuviéramos juntos, en el fondo sabía que esa parte funcionaría… pero sólo llegar hasta allí parecía imposible. Era incapaz de imaginarnos en el mismo punto al mismo tiempo.-dijo Harry mirando hacia la ventana.

- La sincronización no es lo nuestro.

Las palabras de Hermione hicieron a Harry darse cuenta de que aquello era real, no era él hablando con sus pensamientos, que de verdad le estaba diciendo todo aquello a la chica que más quería, y se sintió bien consigo mismo… y los nervios desaparecieron.

- Sí… exacto. Pero… ahora.

- ¿Ahora qué?.-preguntó rápidamente Hermione con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

- Ahora estás ahí Herms.-empezó a decir Harry cogiendo con suavidad la mano de la chica.-eres la persona con quien quiero estar… sin lugar a sudas, sin impedimentos, sin darle más vueltas… estás ahí.-Hermione sólo pudo asentir. La dulzura con la que Harry la acariciaba la mano junto con el cariño que ponía el ojiverde en cada palabra que decía, habían hecho que Hermione no pudiera hablar por unos momentos… porque si abría sus labios simplemente saldría un suspiro.

Y fue lo que pasó. Suspiró y preguntó esperanzada y con una sonrisa radiante.

- Entonces, ¿te quedas?

- No.-contestó Harry y ambos se miraron confusos.

- Tengo que ir… me tengo que ir, y sabes por qué, tú sí que sabes por qué.

- No lo entiendo Harry, me dices todas estas cosas y ahora me dices que te vas…

- Podría no ir, podría ser el tipo que dice 'no necesito ir a Nueva York, lo primero es la chica'… pero Hermione, yo ya soy ese tipo… sé cómo hacerte una prioridad, lo hice una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo cuando vuelva… en verdad nunca dejarás de ser mi prioridad… siempre que me necesites estaré ahí, pero ahora tengo que intentar ser yo la prioridad para quitarme todo lo malo que he pasado este curso, para poder ser lo mejor para ti… y la única forma que tengo de hacerlo es irme a Nueva York… Pero quiero que me esperes.

Hermione lo miró de repente clavando sus ojos en los de Harry como tantas veces había hecho aquellos meses, pero en esa ocasión con mucha más intención… y Harry la besó.

Cogió su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Volvió a recorrer con suavidad su boca, a juguetear con sus labios… a perderse en ella. Si existía el cielo, debía de nacer de los labios de Hermione…

Había extrañado sus besos, su sabor… pero sobretodo había extrañado la sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo al notarse tan cercano a Hermione como cuando la besaba, y la chica sentía exactamente lo mismo que él. Hermione estaba en las nubes y no podía ser más feliz.

- ¿Lo harás?.-preguntó débilmente Harry cuando el beso cesó, pero sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas de Hermione. La chica lo miró sonriendo y asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de que fuera Harry quién lo hiciera nuevamente.

* * *

Harry estaba algo cabizbajo en Grimmauld Place. Estaba esperando a que Sirius volviera. Había salido a hacer algo, aunque no sabía el qué. En cuanto volviera su padrino usarían un traslador para ir a Nueva York con sus baúles.

Estaba nervioso y también triste. Despedirse de Hermione después del precioso viaje que habían tenido en el Expresso de Hogwarts, había sido una verdadera tortura… pero sabía que hacía bien. Debía ir a Nueva York, y estaba seguro de que cuando volviera la última semana de Agosto, todo sería más perfecto aún.

Suspiró.

La iba a echar mucho de menos.

¡PLOF!

Sirius se debía de haber aparecido ya en el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

- Harry, al final llevaremos más equipaje.

- ¿Más?. Aquí no puede haber más baúles.-dijo Harry yendo hacia el pasillo dónde debía estar Sirius, y cuando llegó se quedó asombrado.

- Pues no querrás que esta jovencita vaya a Nueva York sin equipaje, ¿no?

Allí estaba. Hermione. Con una sonrisa, pero sonrojada, al lado de su padrino.

- Pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?.-preguntó confundido Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos y miraba a Hermione y a su padrino alternativamente sin entender.

- Será mejor que tú se lo expliques.-dijo Sirius mirando a la castaña.-yo tengo que recoger unas cosas de mi habitación.-y sin más se fue con una gran sonrisa.

- Herms…

- Harry… pensé en lo que dijiste ayer, en lo de esperarte, era muy interesante, me pareció romántica… en un sentido muy victoriano, y luego me di cuenta de que yo no soy victoriana, así que hablé con mis padres y le mandé una lechuza a Sirius… no sé en qué pensaba ni cómo ellos no pusieron ningún impedimento… pero aquí estoy… hoy vino a buscarme tu padrino y… aquí estoy, ha sido todo muy rápido, pero…

- ¿Te vienes a Nueva York conmigo?

- Sí.-respondió Hermione sonriendo.-Hasta pasado tu cumpleaños, que tendré que volver y pagarles a mis padres lo que les prometí: dos semanas enteras en un crucero familiar.-ambos rieron sin dejar de mirarse.

- Te vienes a Nueva York conmigo.

- Me encantaría ver Times Square.-dijo sonriendo.-además… lo de esperar no se me da nada bien.

Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La miraba atontado hasta que pudieron más las ganas de besarla y la cogió entre sus brazos, mientras los ojos de su padrino los espiaban desde una esquina.


	16. Luna Lovegood

**Capítulo 16: Luna Lovegood**

_Hola Harry._

_Como te prometí, te mando alguna de las fotos que nos hicimos… sigo sin poder creerme que hace tres días estuviera comiendo perritos calientes en Central Park contigo y que ahora esté terminando de guardar las cosas para irme dos semanas con mis padres… dos semanas en las que casi no te podré escribir, porque en el crucero no podré llevar conmigo una lechuza._

_Te echaré mucho de menos…_

_Besos, Hermione_

Harry sonrió dejando el pergamino a un lado y observando las fotos que Hermione le había enviado. No se movían porque eran fotos muggles, pero no podían ser más perfectas… en todas se podía ver a Harry y a Hermione abrazados en los diferentes puntos característicos de Nueva York.

Habían sido unas semanas maravillosas con ella. Pasaban todo el día juntos, aunque dormían separados… nadie había puesto aquella norma, pero inconscientemente tanto él como Hermione o como Sirius sabían que dormir en habitaciones separadas era lo correcto.

Harry se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Volver a Nueva York había sido una liberación, pero lo verdaderamente especial de aquellos días fue poder compartir todo con Hermione… cientos de fotos, cientos de lugares, cientos de comidas… cientos de besos. La había besado infinitas veces y no podía cansarse de hacerlo… sentir los labios de Hermione era adictivo, igual que lo eran sus caricias, sus abrazos o su simple calor.

El azabache había comprendido que no necesitaba alejarse de todo para recuperarse, los brazos de Hermione eran su verdadero refugio, y él sólo podía tratarla a ella como una princesa… su princesa.

La iba a extrañar mucho… pero cuando volviera a Londres pecaría de adicto otra vez… de adicto enamorado. El último curso iba a ser el mejor, sin duda.

* * *

No hicieron falta las palabras. Sobraban.

Se habían mirado intensamente, como solamente ellos sabían hacer, y Harry se había acercado a ella, había pasado su brazo por alrededor del cuello de Hermione y la había besado. Con urgencia, con ganas, con cariño, pero sobretodo con amor.

Volvía a tenerla junto a él después de unas semanas en las que creyó que se volvería loco por no escuchar la dulce risa de Hermione… pero ahora estaba allí. Había ido a buscarlo a Grimmauld Place… ni siquiera sabía cómo había ido, pero eso era lo que menos importaba a Harry, sólo quería besarla, sentirla… sólo quería estar con Hermione.

Aunque después de ese beso no vinieron más porque casi toda la Orden del Fénix hizo aparición en la casa de los Black. Hermione se sintió algo incómoda, pero Harry cogió su mano con dulzura.

- Esta noche no son profesores, son mi familia, y me encantaría que cenases con nosotros.-dijo Harry acercándose al oído de su novia que lo miró sonriente mientras apretaba con suavidad su mano en señal de aprobación.

Antes de cenar, alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta y cuando Sirius abrió se encontró con cinco pelirrojos sonrientes: los Weasley volvían a sus orígenes. Y allí estaban Arthur, Molly, Fred, George y por supuesto, Ron.

El rencuentro con sus amigos fue grandioso. Se habían escrito mucho durante el verano, pues al final Ron había tenido que viajar con sus padres a Rumanía y no había estado en Londres.

Los tres se fueron a la habitación de Harry para poder hablar tranquilamente dejando a los adultos preparar la cena y hablar sobre asuntos en los que no querían meter a los jóvenes leones.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, de sus veranos, de lo que habían hecho, lo que habían visto… hasta que Harry preguntó a su amigo lo que se moría por saber desde hacía horas.

- Oye Ron… ¿cómo es que han venido tus padres y tus hermanos? Nunca les vi por aquí.

- Eso es porque se retiraron de la Orden del Fénix hace años, para criarnos a nosotros.-dijo sonriendo.- Fue cuando mi padre entró en el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?.-preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Herms?.-dijo Harry.

- Pues porque si sus padres han vuelto… quizás ha sucedido algo, ¿es así?.-preguntó algo asustada.

- No, pero sí… a ver, mis padres me mantienen algo alejado de todos los asuntos de los aurores, los mortífagos… pero sé que Dumbledore se puso en contacto con mis padres cuando estábamos visitando a mi hermano y a sus dragones… les pidió refuerzos. Necesitaban a los mejores. No sé mucho más, ¿tú no sabes nada Harry?

- ¿Yo? No… nunca me han contado nada. Además yo viví alejado de la Orden… no asistí nunca a ninguna de sus reuniones oficiales, ni nada parecido…

- Pues si tú no sabes nada que vives aquí, menos sabemos los demás.

- Ron, yo he vivido en Nueva York muchos años, y el año pasado he estado en Hogwarts… y ahora acabo de volver a casa… poco vivo aquí.-dijo Harry antes de desviar su mirada a Hermione.- ¿Te sucede algo Herms?

- No… sólo pensaba en una cosa…

- ¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Ron.

- No entiendo… ¿por qué no cuentan con más gente?

- ¿Más gente? Son muchos los aurores.

- Ya lo sé Harry… pero me refiero a que si necesitan a los mejores es porque algo está pasando, lo sepamos o no, y creo que deberíamos tener el derecho de estar capacitados para poder hacer algo.

- Hermione, vamos a empezar nuestro último curso en Hogwarts… creo que pueden hacer mucho más los aurores profesionales.-dijo Ron haciendo que la castaña bufara.

- Ron… no sé qué sucede o qué sucederá, pero si algo pasa, creo que es mejor que todo el mundo sepa defenderse.

- Para eso están las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Harry, ¿crees que son suficientes unas clases cuando hay aurores que mueren a manos de mortífagos?

- Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

- Harry tiene razón… ¿qué sugieres, que practiquemos por nuestra cuenta?-preguntó el pelirrojo con tono de burla.

Hermione miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa y ambos supieron que aquello no podía ser bueno.

La cena de después trascurrió como de costumbre… conversaciones, risas, bromas… hasta que el viejo timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, pero antes de Sirius o Harry se levantaran para abrir la puerta, Dumbledore que presidía la mesa del salón, retiró su silla y fue hacia la puerta sin decir nada.

Se oyó desde el pasillo como Albus saludaba a chica y como la invitaba a pasar, y momentos después Dumbledore volvía a entrar en el salón de la casa Black acompañado de una jovencita.

Era rubia y algo bajita. Tenía el pelo largo y era pequeña. Parecía callada y tímida, de las chicas que pueden pasar desapercibidas, pero era imposible no fijarse en el gran collar que llevaba que colgaba hasta casi su cintura: estaba hecho de rábanos.

Su demás indumentaria era casi igual de extravagante, en combinación con el collar; pero sorprendentemente sólo Harry, Hermione y Ron miraron extraños a la chica. Los demás parecían conocerla porque no parecían extrañados por su ropa.

- Tengo el placer de informaros que la señorita Luna Lovegood ya ha venido.-dijo Dumbledore con su personal sonrisa.-Casi todos la conocéis, aunque creo que tengo que presentarla a tres personas.

Los aludidos se levantaron de la mesa.

- Luna, éstos son el señor Harry Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger y el señorito Ronald Weasley.

- Ron.-dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo sin pensar. Odiaba que le llamaran Ronald, pero su corrección al director de Hogwarts le hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

- Bien, el señorito Ron Weasley. Jóvenes, ella es la señorita Luna Lovegood, empezará este curso en sexto. Ha venido desde Francia.

Los chicos levantaron la mano en señal de saludo siendo Hermione la única que habló.

- Encantada. ¿Estudiabas en Beauxbatons?

- Sí.-dijo Luna con una timidez que no importó a la castaña.

- ¿Y por qué te cambias ahora a Hogwarts? ¿No te gustaba ya tu colegio?

Dichas esas palabras, el silencio de adueñó del comedor de los Black y Luna bajó la vista a la alfombra intentando perderse en ella, pero Hermione esperaba una respuesta.

- El señor Lovegood ha tenido que viajar por trabajo, y si él ya no estaba en Francia, era mejor que volviera a casa.-dijo Dumbledore indicando que el tema quedaba zanjado, aunque no pasó inadvertido para los tres leones que algo sucedía.


	17. Celos y dos palabras

**Capítulo 17: Celos y dos palabras.**

Aquel curso era diferente. Muchos alumnos no habían ido a Hogwarts… pero ya la primera semana de clases en el colegio tocaba a su fin y como broche final tenía una cita doble en Hogsmeade.

Hermione estaba con Luna y Harry en la Sala Común de Griffindor.

El sombrero seleccionador había dudado mucho entre poner a la joven rubia en la casa de los leones o en Ravenclaw, pero finalmente la sabiduría del sombrero había creído mejor que Luna Lovegood perteneciera a la noble casa de Godric Griffindor.

Luna estaba nerviosa. No sabía con quién iba a ir a la cita… ni siquiera sabía por qué iba… no sabía cómo Hermione la había convencido. Ella no iba a citas a ciegas… ella nunca iba a citas, y ahora se encontraba allí, hecha un manojo de nervios dando vueltas por la Sala Común mientras jugueteaba con su llamativo collar de rábanos entre sus dedos.

Hermione también estaba nerviosa e intentaba parar a Luna para darla un poco de brillo de labios… y Harry miraba divertido a las dos chicas. Él tampoco sabía quién era la cita de Luna, pero tenía curiosidad por conocer al chico que se había interesado en ella… espera que fuera lo suficientemente especial para la que se había convertido en una gran amiga.

Durante aquella semana Harry había pasado mucho tiempo con Luna enseñándole el castillo, hablando con ella para que no estuviera sola… se sentía identificado con ella en algunos aspectos y no quería que la chica estuviera sola o mal. Su amabilidad le había hecho conocer a una grandiosa chica detrás de su peculiar aspecto y Harry sólo quería que Hermione viera lo mismo en ella… aunque el ojiverde no entendía aquella cita doble, ya se lo había dicho una tarde.

_Flash Back._

_Harry y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca terminando su largo trabajo de Pociones, aunque Hermione parecía algo distraída y nerviosa puesto que no dejaba de tamborilear con su pluma sobre el pergamino._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Herms?_

_- Sí.-contestó Hermione sin dejar de mover su pluma.-Harry, ¿qué opinas de Terry Boot? ¿Es mono?_

_- Quiero dejar algo bien claro… no me gustan los chicos._

_- Para Luna._

_- ¿A Luna le gusta Terry?.-preguntó extrañado el ojiverde._

_- No… pero podría gustarle… estoy buscando a la persona perfecta para nuestra cita doble. Es divertido…_

_- Eh, espera… retrocede. ¿Has dicho 'cita doble'?_

_- Sí. El viernes._

_- Herms, ¿qué estás haciendo?.-dijo con el ceño fruncido Harry._

_- Nada.-contestó de nuevo nerviosa Hermione.-Sólo ayudar. Quiero que ella esté bien, que esté feliz y tener pareja es lo que necesita Luna para sentir Hogwarts como su sitio… te has hecho muy amigo suyo.-añadió la castaña con un tono que Harry no supo descifrar.-y yo también quiero ayudarla. Por eso hablé con ella sobre tener una cita doble… Las citas dobles son geniales, te relacionas._

_- No necesitamos relacionarnos.-dijo Harry seriamente.-y no tienes que hacer de la amiga de Luna._

_- ¿No quieres que sea amiga de Luna?_

_- No, no es que no quiera que seas amiga de Luna, es que… no te veo, no tenéis nada en común… y Terry y ella tampoco, además creo que Boot sale con Hannah Aboot._

_- No ya no salen juntos._

_- Aún así, creo que Terry no le conviene a Luna._

_- Vale señor súbitamente perspicaz, ¿quién crees que es el chico idóneo?_

_- Yo no lo sé, es difícil… es muy callada, y también especial.-Hermione tragó saliva._

_- Especial, ¿cómo?.-dijo la ojimiel con ese tono que Harry seguía sin poder describir con exactitud._

_- Pues, especial… no sé si puedes ponerte en su lugar. Ella es nueva y está algo perdida, está algo triste…_

_- ¿Y yo no soy lo bastante buena para ser su amiga?_

_- No es eso lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes… es sólo que…_

_- Tranquilo Harry, sigue haciendo tu trabajo que yo encontraré al chico suficientemente especial para Luna.-dijo Hermione antes de ponerse a escribir bajando su vista al pergamino sin volver a dirigir su mirada al azabache._

_Harry se quedó mirándola unos segundos. No sabía qué había hecho mal. No entendía qué le sucedía a Hermione… no comprendía la situación, no conseguía deducir porque su novia parecía tan tirante e irritada cuando a él le parecía que no había pasado nada malo._

_Pero lo que no sabía Harry es que sí que pasaba algo dentro de Hermione… la castaña temía que a Luna le gustara el ojiverde… temía que su novio tuviera más cosas en común con Luna que con ella… temía que la amistad se transformara… temía muchas cosas y por eso se comportaba de aquel modo. Había escuchado muchos comentarios de la gente sobre lo unido que parecían Luna y Harry y ella no quería que esa unión significara distancia entre ella y su chico…_

_Fin Flash Back._

- Hermione, ¿dónde está el señor maravilloso?. Vamos a perder la reserva en el restaurante.-preguntó Harry algo aburrido de estar esperando por un chico.

- No te preocupes Harry, vendrá.

- ¿De verdad vendrá?.-preguntó Luna tímidamente.

- Claro que sí Luna y se quedará con la boca abierta, estás muy guapa.-dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras Harry la miraba extrañado. Sentía que aquel comportamiento no era propio de ella.

De repente unos pasos se oyeron por las escaleras de los chicos de Griffindor. Eran pasos rápidos y sonoros.

- ¿Estáis listos para que comience lo bueno?. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña monada?

Harry no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Tú eres el señor maravilloso?.-preguntó Harry a su amigo. Era Ron. Ronald Weasley… aquello debía de ser una broma, pero Hermione no dejó que su novio dijera nada más.

- Sí, él es. Ir yendo vosotros dos hacia la salida, he olvidado mi bolso en la habitación y voy a subir a por él. Enseguida vamos.

Una emocionada y sonrojada Luna se acercó a Ron que la miraba sorprendido. Aquella pequeña chica no era su tipo de mujer, pero tampoco quiso hacerla sentir mal por lo que la tendió la mano, pero antes de salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Ron giró con disimulo su cabeza regalando una mirada asesina a Hermione.

- ¿Ron? ¿Ron es el chico especial para Luna?.-dijo Harry encarando a su novia cuando sus dos amigos se habían ido.

- No exactamente…

- ¿Qué pasó con Terry Boot?

- No podía venir.

- ¿Y no había nadie más en Hogwarts? ¿En Londres?

- Todo el mundo estaba ocupado o sale con alguien. Todo saldrá bien, quizás salte la chispa entre ellos…

- Sí, saltará la chispa como Ron quemé el restaurante intentando escapar.

- Harry, no pasará nada malo… voy a por mi bolso y nos vamos.

El ojiverde vio como Hermione se perdía por las escaleras y realmente sintió que aquella chica no era _su_ Hermione y no entendía qué podía estar pasando. Ahora que todo parecía ir perfecto, que estaban juntos y felices, que estar en Hogwarts parecía de verdad muy bueno… ahora sentía que no conocía a su novia… no quería que ella cambiase, no quería perder a la verdadera Hermione…

* * *

La cena no podía ir peor. Era realmente la peor cita del mundo. Ron y Luna no parecían tener nada en común, parecían de dos mundos contrarios… y Harry se sentía culpable por la sonrisa imborrable de la cara de Luna mientras miraba a Ron. Parecía que a la pequeña rubia le gustaba el pelirrojo, pero Harry no sentía ni una pizca de interés por parte de Ron…

Hermione intentaba patéticamente encontrar un tema de conversación que hiciera que su amigo y Luna compartieran algo en común, pero Luna se empeñaba en hablar de seres extraños, de la revista _El Quisquilloso_ (que no gozaba de mucha credibilidad en el mundo mágico) que había dirigido su padres hasta hacía poco… parecía que Luna no medía sus palabras o sus ideas por lo que los demás pudieran opinar y aquello asombraba y gustaba a Harry, pero sabía que de aquella noche no saldría una nueva pareja y no quería que Luna se sintiera mal por ello…

En un momento de la noche, Luna se disculpó para ir al servicio y Ron se desahogó.

- ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín!. No sabía que el aburrimiento pudiera causar dolor físico en el cuerpo.

- Déjalo Ron.-dijo Hermione irritada mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y un suspiro de frustración se escapaba por sus labios. La castaña sabía que todo aquello había sido culpa suya y no podía sentirse peor. Luna parecía ilusionada con Ron… y no quería que sufriera por el pelirrojo… quién había tenido que aguantar la peor cena de su vida, pese a que comer era una de sus actividades favoritas.

- Eso haré Herms, dejarlo. Estaré mirando la vitrina de escobas que tienen expuestas… suicidándome.-dijo Ron y Hermione volvió a enterrar su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.-Si alguien me necesita, podéis levitar mi cadáver hasta el colegio cuando la cita haya terminado.-Harry rió entre dientes viendo como su amigo se iba.

- No tiene gracia Harry.

- Un poquito de gracia sí tiene. Como cuando Ron confundió a uno de esos seres de los que hablaba Luna con un jugador de Quiddicht. Fue muy gracioso.

- Sí.-contestó Hermione con ironía.-Estaba aquí…

- Pues fue muy gracioso.-Hermione sólo pudo suspirar.

- Él le gusta… sólo quiere compartir con él sus cosas y…

- Pero a él no le gusta ella, y ya lo sabías antes de esta cita. Luna no es el tipo de chica para Ron.

- Pues no sé por qué.-dijo Hermione seriamente, para después añadir con el ceño fruncido y el tono que Harry ya empezaba a odiar.-Quizás deberías explicarle a Ron, lo especial y lo dulce que es, y todo eso.

- Espera, no quieras echarme la culpa a mí. No fue idea mía juntar a Luna con Ron.

- ¡Oh!, claro, porque Ron tampoco es lo bastante bueno para ella.-empezó a decir Hermione mientras hacía aspavientos suevas con sus manos.- Quizás debí invitar a algún famoso jugador de Quiddicht o a todo un equipo entero, quizás así alguno de ellos habría sido aceptable para Luna.

- Hermione….-empezó a decir Harry, pero la castaña no le dejo continuar, lo miró amargamente y siguió hablando.

- O quizás si Ron viera a Luna como tú la ves, se habrían enamorado y tenido hijos y vivido felices para siempre.-terminó de decir la castaña mirando fijamente a ninguna parte y dándose cuenta de algo…

Un algo del que también se dio cuenta Harry. por fin descifraba el comportamiento de Hermione y no supo si le dio más ternura o gracia.

- ¡Por Merlín!.-dijo Harry antes de reírse.-¿Cre…

- Por favor no lo digas…-suplicó Hermione provocando una nueva risa en el ojiverde.

- ¿Creías que me gustaba Luna?

- No.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- No, no.

- Sí. Lo pensabas.

- No… pensé que quizás tú le gustaras y que os haríais buenos amigos y…-de nuevo Hermione suspiró sintiéndose una tonta.-Olvídalo.

Harry la miró tiernamente sintiendo unas ansias locas de abrazarla al verla de aquel modo.

- Hermione.-comenzó a decir el azabache mientras cogía la mano de su novia por encima de la mesa y la acariciaba pausadamente, como tantas veces había hecho.-Estás loca, ¿lo sabes?-Hermione sonrió.

- Sí, a veces.-dijo ella simplemente y Harry la decidió una sonrisa que llenó de tranquilidad a Hermione, aunque las palabras que el ojiverde la dijo después, terminaron el trabajo.

- No creo que yo le guste a Luna… pero sobretodo tienes que saber que yo la veo como una amiga, y no creo que la vea nunca como algo más… no puedes tener celos de que tenga una amiga, no me va a pasar como contigo… simplemente porque tú eres única y en realidad nunca fuimos amigos.

- Oh Harry…-dijo Hermione mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su novio. Se sentía una estúpida al pensar que podía perder a Harry por una tontería después de todo lo que habían pasado.

- Shh… viene Luna.

- Hola chicos… ¿dónde está Ron?, ¿fue al baño?

Hermione y Harry se miraron algo angustiados y rápidamente empezaron a buscar con la mirada a su amigo, pero Luna ya lo había hecho antes y ante sus ojos tenía a Ron hablando con una guapa morena al lado de las vitrinas. La pequeña Lovegood sintió como un jarro de agua caía sobre su cabeza devolviéndola a la realidad.

- No fue al baño… _aquello_ tiene más sentido…

- No te preocupes, Ron es así… quiero decir que…

- No, tranquilo Harry, calla.

- Él nunca quiso quedar conmigo, ¿verdad Hermione?. Te lo inventaste.-dijo Luna, pero la castaña no encontraba las palabras para poderla responder.

Hermione miró con pena a Harry sintiendo como la culpabilidad se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo.

* * *

Llena de culpa y nervios Hermione se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de sexto. Sabía que Luna debía estar sola dentro porque se había encontrado con sus compañeras en la Sala Común.

La castaña llamó y abrió la puerta sin esperarse a una respuesta, simplemente entró y cerró tras de sí. Debía intentar arreglar las cosas y se acercó a la cama dónde Luna estaba recostada leyendo un grueso libro.

- Luna…¿puedo hablar contigo?.

- Estoy ocupada.

- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo y no te culpo. He venido para disculparme.-empezó a decir Hermione, pero Luna seguía mirando fijamente el gran libro que tenía sobre sus piernas, pero la castaña en vez de desistir de acercó más a ella.- 'Historia de Hogwarts', ¿son deberes para clase?

- No, me gusta leer.

- Vaya… eres la única persona que conozco que lee cosas que no le han mandado.

- Sí, bueno… la gente es muy burra.

- Sí, lo son… y yo incluida. Hice una verdadera estupidez emparejándote con Ron, siento mucho haberlo hecho.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-dijo Luna mirando por primera vez a Hermione.

- Me asusté… me hicieron creer que estabas interesada en Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo sé es ridículo, pero… pensé que a lo mejor teníais algo en común y…-dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Luna antes de continuar.-Normalmente no soy así y la mayor parte del tiempo intento tener mucha seguridad en mí misma, pero últimamente…

- Supongo que tiene sentido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te importa y cuánto más te importa algo o alguien más miedo sientes cuando temes perderlo y cuando empiezas a pensar así, hasta la gente más segura del mundo se comporta de una forma extraña.-dijo con sinceridad Luna haciendo que Hermione sintiera que tenía toda la razón y que la chica que tenía enfrente realmente era muy especial.- No creo que debas preocuparte por Harry. Podrías comportarte de cualquier modo y él seguiría contigo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque te ama.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Luna y sonrió nerviosamente.

- No… no… él nunca… bueno… ¿tú crees?.-preguntó esperanzada finalmente la castaña.

Y Luna afirmó antes de sonreír ampliamente.

- Luna… gracias… siento haberme perdido hasta ahora lo que Harry veía en ti… últimamente me rodeo en Hogwarts de gente que conozco desde hace años, pero con los que ya no estoy cómoda, pero ahí están… mi mejor amiga, Lavender, este año no ha venido a Hogwarts, igual que Neville que era un buen amigo… tú les habrías encantado… lo que quiero decir es que aunque tengo a Harry y a Ron… echo de menos tener una amiga que no me ponga de los nervios, lo necesito.

- ¿De verdad?.-preguntó tímidamente Luna.

- Sí.

- Yo también.

Y con una sonrisa Hermione apretó la mano de Luna en señal de amistad… era el comienzo de una unión que sería muy especial, casi tanto como ellas dos.

- Luna… hablando con sinceridad… no me enfadaré… ¿nunca te ha gustado Harry?

Luna se rió mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- No. No es mi tipo, no te ofendas, pero… me van más los chicos como Ron. Quizás sea superficial.

Y ambas chicas rieron sobre la cama de la rubia.

* * *

Todo el mundo se había ido, pero Harry y Hermione seguían tumbados en el sofá de la Sala Común. La castaña tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del chico y él acariciaba su brazo dulcemente.

Estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que Harry bromeó con los celos que Hermione había sentido por Luna, pero ella no se avergonzó, simplemente dejó que hablara su corazón.

- Deberías sentirte halagado… no sé quién dijo que los celos eran algo malo.

- Creo que hay varias historias de terror sobre eso.-dijo Harry provocando una pequeña risa en su novia.

- A mí me parecen un cumplido. Lo comparo a los instintos básicos que tenemos como humanos, como el de comer o respirar.-dijo Hermione haciendo con su dedo índice algunos círculos en la camiseta de Harry.

- ¿Cuál?

- El ser territoriales. Reivindicar algo o alguien como tuyo y después marcarlo… como diciendo esta propiedad es mía y no la puedes tener.

- Si alguna vez me refiriera a ti como mi propiedad me lancharías un hechizo.-bromeó Harry y Hermione volvió a reír.

-Es fascinante como las personas se tratan unas a otras. Cuando alguien te gusta, no lo puede demostrar; y cuando odias a alguien, tienes que fingir que te gusta para que no sepan que lo odias, pero… si quieres a alguien…-dijo Hermione mirando a los verdes ojos de Harry.

- ¿Sí?.-preguntó el muchacho, y la castaña se encogió levemente de hombros.

- Simplemente, es más fácil… por fin puedes relajarte, una vez superada toda la locura.

Sí, tiene sentido-dijo Harry mientras asentía sin dejar de mirar a Hermione aunque sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a recorrer su adolescente cuerpo, mientras la chica se limitaba a sonreírle tiernamente.

- Te amo Harry.

El tiempo se paró. Harry sintió que ni siquiera oía las llamas de la chimenea chisporrotear. Hermione nunca le había dicho esas dos palabras… él tampoco se las había dicho… y ahora allí, en la Sala Común, en el sillón que tantos de sus momentos había presenciado, la chica de su vida le decía que lo amaba mientras sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa dulce eran solos para él…

- Y yo a ti. Yo también te amo Hermione.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó infantilmente la castaña mientras sentía la delicadeza de la mano de Harry coger la suya.

- Sí.-contestó el ojiverde mirándola intensamente sin dejar de acariciarla.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se acomodó de nuevo sobre el pecho de Harry mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todo era perfecto.


	18. Las mejores decisiones

**Capítulo 18: Las mejores decisiones**

Llevaban casi dos meses en Hogwarts y el frío de finales de octubre era casi insoportable, pero aún así unos estudiantes del colegio estaban sudando.

El esfuerzo físico era muy grande y los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro.

Veinte jóvenes encerrados en una gran sala. Veinte estudiantes de diferentes casas, aunque la mayoría eran de Ravenclaw y Griffindor. Veinte varitas blandidas en lo alto y muchos haces de luz recorriendo el lugar.

El ED en pleno trabajo en una de sus tardes de entrenamiento.

Hacía casi un mes que se reunían. Hacía casi un mes que tenía forma la idea que había tenido Hermione en la habitación de Harry semanas atrás.

Todo ocurrió bastante rápido. Ni Hermione ni Harry ni Ron pensaron en ningún momento que tantos alumnos querrían apuntarse. Veinte era un gran número considerando la gran cantidad de alumnos que no había iniciado sus clases aquel curso. Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Carol Nogshal o Ginevra Bitch eran solamente algunos de los nombres… muchos padres no habían dejado a sus hijos asistir a Hogwarts… y entre los que habían ido existían las mismas dudas que tenía el trío dorado.

Fue por ello que cuando se corrió la voz por los pasillos, fueron muchos los alumnos de diferentes cursos interesados en participar en los entrenamientos.

Al principio, Harry pensó que sería útil contar con el apoyo de Lupin, puesto que era un gran mago y un gran profesor y el pelinegro estaba seguro de que Remus estaría dispuesto a ayudarles para prepararse para lo que pudiera suceder.

Pero el ojiverde estaba muy equivocado. Remus puso el grito en el cielo y habló con Dumbledore y McGonagall, y entre los tres prohibieron a los alumnos reunirse. Decían que eran jóvenes y que tenían que preocuparse sólo por estudiar, nada más.

Pero aquello no frenó a Harry ni a Hermione ni a Ron. No se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados… y por suerte muchos de los alumnos tampoco. No les importó crear una especie de sociedad secreta… pensaban que si los adultos les ocultaban cosas, ellos tenían el mismo derecho a esconderles su secreto.

Luna ayudó a Hermione a realizar un hechizo de confidencialidad y lealtad a todos los chicos que se presentaron el primer día de reunión, y también fue la rubia quién dio la idea para el lugar dónde podrían esconderse: la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Mi padre me habló de esa sala. Se encuentra en el séptimo piso, cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado… el interior de la esta sala cambia según la necesidad de quien pasa por su lado.-había dicho Luna con seriedad.-No me mires así Hermione, es cierto, esa sala existe, yo la he usado. Mi padre siempre me habló tanto de aquel lugar tan curioso cuando yo era pequeña que cuando vine a Hogwarts tuve que vivirlo por mí misma.

- Pero…

- Hermione, sería perfecto. Podemos desear una sala grande y equipada para entrenar y desearlo de tal manera que sólo nosotros podamos invocarla y abrirla si estamos dentro. Nadie nos podrá encontrar… ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Pese a que Hermione no estaba segura de que esa sala de la que hablaba Luna pudiera existir, puesto que nunca leyó nada sobre ella en ningún libro… no quiso defraudar a su amiga no creyéndola… por ello accedió a que todos fueran a comprobar las palabras de Luna.

Y las palabras de la chica habían sido tan verdaderas que llevaban casi un mes practicando dos tardes por semana.

La Sala de los Menesteres les daba todo lo necesario. Muchos libros, chivatoscopios, calderos, ingredientes, cojines… y sobretodo mucho espacio… todo lo necesario para entrenarse contra las Artes Oscuras. No sabían que pasaba fuera, pero sentían que debían prepararse.

Se habían llamado así mismo el ED… 'El Ejército de Dumbledore'… Antes, pensaron muchos nombres y finalmente Hermione llegó con su suspicacia a ese original título.

- Pese a que el director nos prohibió hacer esto para intentar protegernos… si nos estamos entrenando es por ayudar… para poder ayudar algún día si nos necesitan…

- Como un ejército en la sombra.-dijo Harry.

- Exacto.-contestó su novia con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron a ser 'El Ejército de Dumbledore', que abreviaron en las siglas ED… y ya solamente ellos sabían que significaba… nadie podría descubrir que hacían… aunque probablemente todos mejoraran sus notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… pero eso nunca sería malo.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba Harry, pero Hermione sólo quería que volviese. Tenía que hablar con él.

No tenía ni idea de cómo ni por qué había terminado en aquella conversación con Luna… lo que había empezado como una conversación de amigas un sábado por la tarde dónde Hermione sólo 

la estaba aconsejando, y había sido la propia Hermione la que había salido del cuarto con una decisión.

_Flash Back._

_- No quiero que parezca que es que odio a Ron… pero Luna, no te puede gustar._

_- ¿Juega en otra división?_

_-No es eso…_

_- Él es… es especial…_

_- Luna… Ron es… no sé cómo decirlo. A ver… yo creo que es bueno estar al mismo nivel que la persona que te gusta._

_- ¿Qué nivel? ¿Lo dices porque soy un año más pequeña?_

_- No, no es eso… digo en términos de experiencia Luna… ¿cuál es tu experiencia en las relaciones?.-preguntó Hermione y Luna la miró sorprendida.- Tranquila, no creas que yo soy la reina de la experiencia._

_- Pues… digamos que… nunca he besado a un chico._

_- Entiendo... Bien… pues Ron está justo al otro extremo del espectro de la experiencia. No sé si me entiendes. Hay un abismo Luna… él ha estado como muchas chicas._

_- Sí, claro que te entiendo Herms, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en él. No es sólo su aspecto… veo muchas cosas buenas en él._

_- Es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no me gusta su comportamiento con las chicas._

_- Hermione, sé que es muy difícil que yo le pueda gustar…-dijo levemente Luna jugueteando con sus manos._

_- No hablo de eso. Ron y cualquier chico debería de ver lo perfecta que eres. Te digo que eres tú la que debería de fijarse en otro chico que te merezca más y con el que estés al mismo nivel. Ron no se toma en serio nada… ¿quieres que tu primer beso sea con él?_

_- Tal vez…_

_- ¡Luna!.-dijo Hermione al tiempo que la daba con una almohada_

_- Vale, vale, de acuerdo… intentaré no pensar en Ron. Pero… tengo una curiosidad…_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- ¿Tú y Harry…?.-empezó a preguntar Luna, pero no pudo seguir. El rubor de apoderó de ella, pero también lo hizo de Hermione._

_- No… él y yo aún no… no hemos hablad nunca de ello, en verdad._

_- ¿Hay alguna razón?_

_- No, supongo… no me había planteado si estaba en ese punto… Seamus siempre quiso, pero sabía que no sería con él…_

_- Porque no le amabas… y querías que fuese con alguien lo suficientemente especial._

_- Sí… y Harry es más que especial… es… es… es Harry.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio en un impulso al sentir su corazón palpitar muy rápido por la decisión que inconscientemente había tomado. El momento que ni siquiera se había planteado estaba más cerca de lo que creía y no podía sentirse mejor._

_- Oh… qué bonito Herms…_

_- Luna… tengo que ir a buscar a Harry, no le vi en todo el día y… tengo que hablar con él.-le dijo Hermione a su rubia amiga con un leve sonrojo. _

_- Suerte…_

_- Gracias Luna… me ha ayudado mucho hablar contigo._

_- Me alegro… oye Herms.-dijo Luna llamando a su amiga antes de que saliera por la puerta de su cuarto.-¿Cuándo termina Ron de entrenar?-preguntó pícaramente la chica._

_- Luna…_

_Fin Flash Back._

Y ahora tenía que hablar con Harry. Estaba nerviosa, pero segura al mismo tiempo. No sabía por qué no se lo había planteado antes… pero ahora que lo había hecho, sentía que era lo correcto, que era el momento… que estaban preparados para el siguiente nivel.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Sala Común se encontró a su novia andando de un lado para otro de una forma muy graciosa, y sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Hola cariño.

- Hola amor.-saludó la chica lanzándose a sus brazos.-¿Dónde estabas? Quería hablar contigo.

- Es-estuve en la Sala de los Menesteres preparando las cosas para mañana.-contestó Harry sin mirar a los ojos a Hermione intentando sonar creíble.

- Podías habérmelo dicho, te habría ayudado.

- Lo sé… pero, bueno no tiene importancia.-dijo mirándola sonriente haciendo que Hermione olvidara todo.-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Gran parte de la sangre de Hermione se ubicó en sus mejillas. Que sintiera que el siguiente paso era lo correcto, no hacía que le fuera fácil hablar sobre ello.

- Pues… no sé cómo decirlo…

- Cariño, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé… pero no sé qué palabras usar…-pero miró sus ojos profundos ojos verdes y sintió una tranquilidad recorrerla por la columna inundándola de seguridad.-Esta tarde tuve una conversación con Luna y… me di cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?

- Pues… hablamos de sexo… y me planteé por qué no había pasado aún… y entonces supe que deberíamos hacerlo.

Las palabras habían salido limpiamente adornadas con la amplia sonrisa de Hermione y sus mejillas rosadas… y Harry supo que jamás podría amar a ninguna mujer como a la que tenía enfrente… no se trataba de que ella le estuviera diciendo que quería hacer el amor con él… se trataba de algo más profundo… se trataba de que justo aquel día ella había tomado esa decisión.

Justo ese día.

Justo el día en que se había escapado a un pueblo muggle cercano a Hogsmeade para que un médico le hiciera las pruebas de ETS… amaba a Hermione y la necesitaba… pero quería que no hubiera ningún problema el día que la tuviera por primera vez.

- Hermione… esto es una locura…-pero Harry enseguida se explicó al notar el miedo y asombro en la cara de la castaña.-No digo que sea una locura lo que dices, no es eso… es que justamente hoy… fui a…

- A la Sala de los Menesteres… me lo dijiste antes.

- No… te mentí. No te enfades por favor. No sabía cómo…-el ojiverde soltó un suspiro.-Fui a un médico muggle para hacerme unas pruebas… para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien… me las hice por ti…pero no sabía si debía contártelo, pensaba hacerlo cuando supiera los resultados…

- Qué romántico.-dijo la castaña con ironía.-… algunas chicas reciben flores, yo resultados.-añadió enfadada Hermione.

- No te enfades amor… lo siento, pensé que no tenía que decírtelo… pensé que…

- No digas nada más Harry… en cuanto yo he pensando sobre hacerlo contigo, te lo he contado… pero tú no sólo no me lo contaste, fuiste al médico a hacerte análisis… está claro que habías pensando en sexo… pero pensaste que no debías decírmelo.

- Hermione…

- No Harry, no digas nada…

- Herms, ¿por qué le das a esto más importancia de la que tiene?

- ¿A qué? ¿A las pruebas o a las relaciones?

- A todo. A las dos… no es para tanto.-contestó frustrado el ojiverde y Hermione lo miró sorprendida y aún más enfadada… sus miedos saldrían a flote en poco tiempo.

- Claro… tú eres un experimentado dios del sexo, por eso nuestra primera vez no importa…

- No será mi primera vez…

- Pero será nuestra primera vez… pero gracias por recordármelo… porque que te hayas hecho las pruebas no era suficiente...

- Herms…

- Déjalo Harry… ni siquiera digas nada, porque todo esto me hace darme cuenta de que estamos muy lejos de estar preparados aún.

Y sin más se levantó aguantando las lágrimas y esperando que Harry no la siguiera… se sentía como una tonta ante el ojiverde… y el azabache sentía que podría escribir un libro con todas sus meteduras de pata.

Siempre terminaba mal… querría haberla dicho muchas cosas, querría haberla podido decir lo feliz que se sentía, querría haberla dicho que estaban tan unidos que hasta tomabas decisiones paralelas… pero en vez de eso, parecía que sólo le estuviera recordando a Hermione que él ya no era virgen… y se puso en el lugar de la ojimiel… y recordó su dolor en el pecho al pensar que Seamus había hecho el amor con Hermione… recordó y quiso ir a consolar a la castaña y decirla todo lo que quería gritarle su corazón, pero la chica ya se había ido.

* * *

- ¿Se hizo las pruebas sin hablar contigo?

- Claro… no me dijo nada y…-Hermione suspiró. Estaba en los jardines con Luna a pesar del viento helado que soplaba. Estaba asustada, preocupada y dolida… pero la rubia intuía que no se trataba de que Harry se hubiera hecho las pruebas sin consultarla… no podía ser eso, porque eso carecía de gran importancia, y Hermione no era una persona que se preocupara por tonterías.

- Hermione… ¿qué es lo que de verdad te molesta?. Sé honesta conmigo porque yo sé que hay algo más.

- Me siento una idiota.

- ¿Por qué?

- He estado intentando convencerme de que Harry y yo estábamos en el mismo punto… ya sé que se acostó con Cho, lo sabía porque él me lo contó… pero creí que si no pensaba en ello, podría hacer como si no hubiera pasado.-confesó Hermione mirando a su amiga.

- Pero Herms… ¿por qué te importa lo que pasó?. Quiero decir, ya sabías que había sucedido… pero también cortó con ella… ahora está contigo y creo que no tendrías que preocuparte por lo que sucedió entre ellos.

- Es que… ¿cómo voy a estar a la altura?

- Herms…

- En serio Luna… esa chica tenía cuatro años más que yo y evidentemente más experiencia… y es más guapa.

- Herms, como amiga te pido que dejes de decir tonterías.

- Lo digo en serio Luna… yo sólo quería pensar que Harry y yo estamos en el mismo universo… y siento que no es así.

- Estás enamorada… y ése es el único universo que cuenta. El sexo… no es un acto que aprendes al hacerlo una vez… es diferente con cada persona, con cada sentimiento… es diferente cada vez que te embarcas en ese viaje… y se tiene miedo… no importa cuántas veces lo hayas hecho… está bien que te sientas asustada o nerviosa… creo que eso significa que es importante.

- Luna…

- Herms, soy tu amiga y quizás pienses que te estoy intentando hacer sentir bien… y en parte es verdad, pero no te estoy mintiendo…

- Sé que no lo haces, es sólo que…

- ¿No soy la indicada para darte consejos en este ámbito?

- No es eso… es que dices cosas que tienen sentido y que mi corazón me dice que son verdad…

- Yo también te hablaba de corazón… que no tenga experiencia no significa que no sepa lo que es el amor…

- Gracias Luna… me has hecho sentirme mejor, de verdad.

- Para eso están las amigas, pero Herms… habla con Harry… lo necesitáis.

- Pero no sé qué decirle… no quiero que me vea como una niña tonta…

- Creo que jamás te verá así… y además por favor, no volvamos al principio de esta conversación… búscale, queda con él y hablarlo… porque si no lo haces quizás si te estés comportando como una niña tonta.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Luna. Era sorprendente lo que se escondía detrás de aquel curioso aspecto… y la castaña deseó que alguien muy especial se diera cuenta por fin de lo gran persona que era Luna en realidad.

* * *

Salieron del restaurante y empezaron a pasear por las calles de Hogsmeade. No habían hablado mucho durante la cena, ambos sentían muchas cosas que decirse, pero no sabían qué palabras usar… y el silencio parecía una buena solución.

- Ojalá hubiera cines por aquí… sería un buen medio para evitar conversación durante dos horas.-dijo finalmente Hermione sin dejar de caminar a paso lento junto a Harry.

- Una sesión doble haría que este fin de semana no hubiera existido.-bromeó el ojiverde y la castaña sonrió.

- La verdad… es que yo me alegro de que este fin de semana haya existido, no me entusiasma lo que ha ocurrido… pero…

De repente Harry se paró delante de Hermione con las manos a su espalda.

- Elige.

- ¿Qué?.-fue lo único que pudo decir la chica después de que Harry la cortara el haber empezado a hablar.

- Elige una mano.

- Ésa.-dijo finalmente señalando el brazo izquierdo de Harry.

El chico le enseñó entonces un papel arrugado y doblado y sin decir nada Hermione lo cogió para abrirlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un papel entre sus manos.

- Son los resultados…

- Quería dártelos de la forma más romántica posible… una noche bonita… las estrellas.-Hermione sólo sonreía.

- Estás limpio.

- No es ninguna sorpresa… pero sí…

Se quedaron mirando como intentando leer en sus ojos lo que no parecían poder decir sus labios… hasta que Harry habló.

- Herms… quiero decirte que si al final… bueno, lo hacemos… para mí también va a ser algo muy importante.-dijo sinceramente Harry y Hermione suspiró.-No será algo que me tome a la ligera, porque te aseguro que me importas mucho.

- Lo sé Harry, tú también a mí.-dijo Hermione mientras tiraba de la chaqueta del chico hacia ella, atrayéndolo para besarlo dulcemente. Un beso corto, suave y tierno… pero un beso que habían extrañado.

Después Hermione siguió caminando despacio. Sólo se escuchaba el sensual sonido de sus tacones… y Harry sonrió mirándola.

- ¿Quieres ver lo que había en la otra mano?

Hermione giró sobre sus talones mirando curiosa a Harry con sus finas cejas levemente levantadas… no pensó que hubiera nada más… pero el ojiverde se acercó a ella poco a poco y cuando la tuvo enfrente elevó su mano derecha.

Sus dedos sujetaban una cadena que brillaba a la luz de las viejas farolas de la calle. Resplandecía y se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Un círculo hacía de péndulo… y Hermione sólo pudo mirar intensamente a Harry.

- ¡Merlín!.-dijo Hermione mientras Harry se lo tendía y sus dedos acariciaban el fino círculo dorado.

- La verdad es que estuve buscándote una pulsera y vi esto.-comenzó a decir el chico obteniendo una gran sonrisa por parte de la ojimiel.-Me recordó a ti… el círculo es como el infinito... es el tiempo que quiero estar contigo.

La felicidad golpeaba con fuerza el pecho de Hermione y salía por su rostro en forma de una radiante sonrisa.

- Trae.-dijo Harry cogiendo de nuevo el colgante.-Permíteme.

El chico acercó a Hermione al escaparate de la tienda de material escolar. La chica se retiró el pelo a un lado y Harry con delicadeza pasó la cadena por su cuello y la cerró. Después el azabache pasó su mano por la cintura de Hermione y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella mirando su reflejo en el escaparate.

Hermione estaba radiante y Harry no podía ser más feliz.

- Es precioso Harry. Gracias-dijo por fin Hermione dándose la vuelta y cogiendo el cuello de su novio para después besarlo de la forma más dulce que puso imaginar. Harry sin pensarlo la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Después de ese beso vinieron muchos más intercalados con suaves te quieros al oído con como único compañero, el viento frío que había en Hogsmeade.


	19. El reflejo

**Capítulo 19: El reflejo**

Luna estaba en la habitación de Hermione leyendo _El Quisquilloso_. Desde hacía tiempo las dos solían compartir sus horas juntas, ya fuera en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto o de séptimo. No importaba mucho, puesto que ambas solían estar vacías.

Mientras Luna ojeaba la que fue la revista de su padre y se quejaba por su nuevo enfoque, Hermione se dedicaba a ordenar sin magia toda su ropa… estuviese o no desordenada. Sacaba todo y los volvía a guardar.

La peculiar rubia miraba de vez en cuando a su amiga, de reojo. Sabía que algo mantenía en aquel estado de nervios a Hermione, pero también había aprendido que tratándose de la castaña, a veces era mejor dejarla hasta que no podía más y ella misma sacaba lo que llevaba dentro.

Y fue cuando explotó, aquella tarde de mediados de Noviembre, Hermione soltó sobre Luna lo que llevaba días preocupándola. Se sentó a su lado y dejó que la pequeña leona escuchara lo que la concomía por dentro… necesitaba consejo.

- Luna… estoy harta de jugar con Harry a 'cuánto tardas en aburrirte de besar'…

- Vaya… ¿eso es un juego?

- No… es mi vida.-dijo Hermione cogiendo un almohadón y abrazándolo mientras se sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres besar a Harry nunca más?

- No, claro que no… pero llevamos demasiado tiempo estancados en el nivel del beso y ninguno pasa al siguiente nivel… ya sabes, _el nivel_.

- ¿Tú quieres pasar al nivel?

- No lo sé… puede. Lo hablamos hace semanas, y parecía que estábamos preparados, pero no ha pasado nada desde entonces, es como si hubiéramos hablado y luego nada de nada…

- Tal vez sólo quiere demostrarte que te respeta mucho.

- Eso es horrible…-Luna miró extrañada a su amiga ante sus palabras.-Ojalá hubiera pasado todo, te lo juro… la ansiedad de cuándo va a pasar ocupa demasiado espacio en mi cerebro… nunca me había pasado algo así y está afectando a mi estado de nervios.

- Me he dado cuenta.-dijo sonriendo la pequeño Lovegood.

- Tengo que hablar con Harry, tengo que saber por qué aún no ha pasado nada, si por su parte hay alguna razón o algo parecido… pero tengo que sacar del tema de una forma natural…

* * *

- ¿Por qué no has intentado mantener relaciones conmigo?

Naturalidad no fue precisamente lo que embriagó a Hermione aquella mañana en la que el desayuno se le atragantó a Harry. Había conseguido dos sitios en una zona apartada de la mesa, quería desayunar a solas con Hermione, y en cuanto su novia se sentó, le lanzó aquella bomba en forma de palabras… le costó asimilarlas, y le costó darse cuenta de que no era producto de su imaginación… pero intento no asustarse y seguir la conversación.

- ¿Cómo que no lo he intentado?

- ¿Lo has hecho?... porque no me he dado cuenta.

- No, no he hecho lo que habría deseado, pero es que tampoco tú me has sugerido que eso fuera lo que querías…

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te lo sugiera?.-definitivamente, aquella era la conversación más surrealista que nunca había tenido Harry… y aún más le asombraba que fuera con Hermione. Habían hablado hace tiempo y las cosas parecían ir bien, pero el ojiverde sentía que la castaña aún ocultaba algo respecto al sexo.

- No lo sé… no sobresaltándote cuando mis manos tocan tu hebilla…

- No me sobresalto.

- Claro que sí.

- No lo hago.

- Sí lo haces. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?. Es muy gracioso.

- Puede que me sobresalte, da igual… es un reflejo. La próxima vez que pase, sigue.-dijo Hermione alterada mientras tragaba saliva.

Harry miró su bol de cereales que probablemente ya estarían blandos. Se quedó callado mirando su bol… y cuanto más callaba y miraba Harry, con más ímpetu se mordía el labio Hermione.

- ¿Hay algo más, verdad?

- No nada.

- ¿No quieres?

- ¿No? ¿Bromeas?. Por supuesto qu-que quiero… sólo…

- ¿Qué es Harry?. Necesito saberlo porque me está matando y…

- ¿Quieres pasar un segundo?.-Hermione asintió con frustración.- Verás Herms, es tu primera vez y nuestra primera vez juntos… y a mí me parece que merecería un viaje a París o algo… evidentemente estamos encerrados en este colegio y no podemos ir…

- Harry…

- De verdad… yo sólo quería que fuera memorable y especial.-dijo el azabache acariciando la mano de su novia.

- Sí, y perfecto… lo sé… pero la presión que está haciendo en nosotros el no saber cuándo pasará, el esperar y esperar… está matando la magia y no quiero que eso pase… por eso creo que deberíamos superarlo cuanto antes. No necesito velas ni pétalos de rosa… ni tampoco París… no tiene que ser especial, sólo tienes que ser tú.-Harry sonrió al poder vislumbrar entre tanta confusión a la Hermione que amaba con todo su corazón. Todo estaba yendo muy deprisa, pero podía entender aunque fuera un poco lo que estaba sintiendo la chica…él pasó por algo parecido… pero la verdad es que lo de Cho quedaba muy lejos de ser lo que significaría con Hermione… él quería que fuese especial no sólo por ella, sino también por él, por ambos.

- Yo digo que lo hagamos este sábado.-dijo de repente Hermione volviendo a hacer sentir a Harry como si su estómago diera vueltas en una batidora.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, mañana, por la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres. A las ocho.-dijo mordiéndose el labio.-Desea una simple habitación con una cama, simplemente eso, recuérdalo para que yo pueda entrar después. Es perfecto.

Harry simplemente asintió mientras veía que todo lo que creía del amor, de las mujeres y de Hermione se venía abajo.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces Herms?

- Leo este libro sobre sexualidad que he encontrado en la biblioteca.

- Vaya.-dijo Luna tumbándose al lado de la castaña en la cama de ésta.- ¿Y por qué lo haces?

- Es un libro de iniciación. Habla de cñomo los hombres y las mujeres se sienten incómodos con sus cuerpos.

- ¿Y lo lees por alguna causa en concreto, o ya agotaste todos los libros de la biblioteca?.-preguntó en broma Luna.

- No… lo necesito… pero no tengo tiempo para rollos psicológicos… iré a lo importante. Dónde poner las manos y cómo no sobresaltarte cuando el chico te toque.

- ¿Te sobresaltas?

- Un poco, sí…no es gran cosa.

- Lo sé, pero si te sobresaltas, quizás signifique que no quieres.-Hermione miró intrigada a su amiga. Aquellas palabras no eran lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.-Estremecerse es un reflejo y los reflejos son la respuesta del cuerpo para protegerse.

- Sí, pero de cosas malas… y en este caso sólo me protege de mi mente superanalítica, es diferente.

- Vale.-contestó la rubia poco convencida.

- Créeme Luna, quiero hacerlo, pero evidentemente es un poco estresante. Por eso saqué este libro… si lo veo así, no es para tanto… es como gimnasia horizontal.

- No sé si tienes razón… de hecho creo que no la tienes… pero en esto no te puedo ayudar, porque es tu decisión y tu cuerpo. Sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, estaré aquí para escucharte.

- ¿Crees que no debo hacerlo con él?

- No es eso… pero las razones y las cosas que me dices… no las veo propias de ti, simplemente es eso. Nunca he pasado por lo que tú, pero te noto cambiada. Hablamos hace tiempo, pero no sé si aún tienes miedos.

- No, claro que no. Quiero que suceda… pero quiero quitarme de encima esta presión… cuando conozcas al chico adecuado, también pasarás por esto.

- Lo cierto es… que no mantendré relaciones hasta estar casada.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé… supongo que me gusta pensar que compartiré esa parte tan íntima de mí misma con una sola persona.-dijo desnudando su alma la pequeña Luna.

- Eso está bien…

- Pero lo de Harry y tú es diferente… tiene sentido que queráis completamente juntos de todas las formas.

- Así es.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Ves, ahora sí veo a mi amiga dijo Luna antes de lanzarse a abrazarla.-Suerte.

* * *

Eran las ocho menos veinte de un frío de aquel helado día de Noviembre. Aquella tarde había empezado a nevar. La primera nevada de la temporada. Los copos habían cubierto las copas de los árboles de blanco y no dejaban de caer.

Harry miró tras la ventana de la Sala de los Menesteres. El calor de su respiración chocaba con el frío de los cristales y estos se empañaban y formaban pequeñas gotas condensadas.

Suspiró y miró la luna. Era casi de noche y la luna brillaba.

Pensó en Remus… Lupin sí tenía un problema y no él. Su novia quería hacer el amor con él, ¿qué problema había en eso?. Cualquier chico estaría encantado.

Harry volvió a suspirar y se giró a observar la habitación.

Ese era el problema.

La habitación parecía un motel… una simple cama de matrimonio con las sábanas descoloridas con un par de mesillas a cada lado. Un feo cuadro colgaba de una de las blancas paredes y ni siquiera había cortinas.

Ese era el problema. Ése y que la chica que llegaría en algunos minutos no parecía Hermione. Estaba extraña.

El ojiverde siempre pensó que el día que hiciera el amor con Hermione sentiría que juntaría su alma con ella… aunque hubiera metido la pata alguna vez, él quería que fuera especial… en realidad, sería la primera vez que hiciera el amor… era la primera vez que estaba enamorado, y era de la chica más especial y maravillosa… pero esa chica parecía haber desaparecido convirtiéndose en alguien diferente que consideraba el sexo como un simple peldaño más a subir en la escalera de su relación.

No quería eso.

Por eso salió de la habitación, no podía dejar que aquello pasara… quince minutos después Hermione intentaba conjurar la habitación, pero no conseguía que ninguna puerta apareciera ante sus ojos. Llamó a la pared, llamó a gritos a Harry… y temió haber hecho algo mal y que no estuviera allí.

Sin embargo, una puerta de madera maciza se abrió de repente de la pared.

Era Harry.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Y ¿por qué no se abría la puerta?.-dijo Hermione pasando dentro de la sala antes de quedarse paralizada y con la boca abierta.

Rosas, velas, música, pétalos… una cama grande y robusta y pastel de calabaza en un tocador junto a unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Harry…

- Ya sé que dijiste que no querías que fuera especial, pero para mí lo es… y quiero que lo seapara ti… No es París, pero…

- Sí lo es.-dijo emocionada Hermione.

- ¿No estás enfadada?.-dijo mientras la cogía suavemente la mano.

- Claro que no.

Comieron y bebieron y sobretodo se besaron.

Se besaron sin urgencia, despacio, disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del otro. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta estaban entre las sábanas. Hermione con algo de miedo había quitado la camisa a Harry, pero a pesar de eso, estaban vestidos, pero no importaba… tenían toda la noche.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry se recostó sobre ella besándola dulce y fieramente al mismo tiempo, y mientras sentía cómo la chica pasaba sus manos por su desordenado caballo… al acariciar con ternura las mejillas de Hermione, sintió sus dedos humedecerse.

- ¿Estás llorando?.-preguntó con ternura Harry pero muy asustado al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían la cara de Hermione.

- No…

- Herms…

- Estoy bien.-dijo en un susurro la chica mirando fijamente a Harry como una gacela herida.

- No, no estás bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada… no sé lo que me pasa… lo siento.-contestó finalmente ella volviendo a llorar.

- No lo sientas cielo, no importa.

- Me siento abrumada por este sitio.-dijo Hermione incorporándose de la cama para quedar sentada y con su rostro entre sus manos.-…por todo lo que has hecho, pero… ¿y si no estamos preparados?

- Esperaremos.

- ¿Y si nunca lo estamos?- Harry miraba sin cesar a su novia, pero sin atreverse a levantarse a abrazarla.

- Tranquila amor.-de repente Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos y después todo cambia?, ¿y si nos desenamoramos?... o ¿y si no están bueno como lo fue para ti con Cho?

- Hermione…

- Déjame seguir, por favor… podríamos hacerlo y que nos pareciera mal… piénsalo, quizás no lo hemos hecho aún, porque una parte de nosotros piensa que puede estropearlo todo…-el chico se levantó y la miró a los ojos.-Tengo miedo Harry, no quiero que cambiemos.

- Yo tampoco quiero que cambiemos… pero tú lo has hecho.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, has cambiado Herms, y es porque te sentías presionada a esto, y no quiero que sea así, porque ahora mismo no es algo que tengamos que hacer si no estamos preparados… no quiero que suceda porque creas que lo necesito… y mucho menos que pienses en Cho porque aquello no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucederá en algún momento contigo… porque te quiero Hermione, te amo y no quiero que cambies. No la hagas por favor…

- Pero…

- Nada cielo… es algo que puede esperar… es algo que surgirá solo.

- Te amo Harry.

- Y yo a ti.

- Pero… entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Vamos a dormir.-dijo Harry sonriendo y Hermione asintió.

El ojiverde se tumbó en la cama y Hermione se cobijó entre sus brazos y suspiró.

* * *

En mitad de la noche Harry observaba con una sonrisa cómo Hermione dormía y cómo graciosamente emitía pequeños ruidos.

No pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar su pelo y fue entonces cuando la chica se despertó.

- Tengo algo de frío.

- Toma, tengo más manta.-dijo Harry arropándola y Hermione sonrió y sin más le dio un corto beso para después volver a apoyarse en la almohada.

- ¿Has estado despierto?

- Solamente un rato.-dijo sin dejar de mirar con ternura a la chica que tenía al lado.-Estabas roncando.

- No es verdad.

- Roncabas.-dijo riendo.-Era muy bonito.

- ¿Ronco?

- Sí.

- No tenía ni idea, es horrible.-dijo Hermione mientras ocultaba su rostro y el chico reía suavemente.

- No, fue maravilloso.-dijo el azabache para hacer sentir mejor a su novia.

- Sigo teniendo frío.

- Ven, ven aquí.-dijo Harry mientras hacía hueco entre sus brazos para Hermione, que gustosa se acercó al ojiverde y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho…

Pero segundos después pasó… y Harry se intentó excusar, pero Hermione sólo sonrió.

- Es un reflejo.

- Sí, supongo.

Entonces Harry sintió como Hermione se incorporaba para besarlo, sintió el peso del pequeño cuerpo de la castaña sobre el suyo y aunque lo disfrutaba, tuvo que pararla.

- Hermione…

- Te quiero Harry… me encanta que sepas de mí más de lo que yo misma sé… es fantástico que eso pueda pasar, ¿no crees?

- Sí.-dijo Harry mientras acariciaba con dulzura los desnudos hombros de Hermione.

- Todo este tiempo he estado pensando… en lo que podría pasar, o en cómo te sentirías, o en cómo me sentiría yo, pero… ahora no estoy pensando.

- Lo sé.

- Estoy aquí contigo.-dijo Hermione mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el cuello de Harry.-No tengo miedo.-dijo antes de besarlo.

- ¿Estás segura?

Y con un beso por respuesta aquella noche fueron uno sintiendo que sus almas jugaban de la mano hasta el cielo.


	20. Verdades y mentiras

**Capítulo 20: Verdades y mentiras**

Un mes había pasado ya.

Un maravilloso mes en el que Harry y Hermione se habían sentido en una nube. Un mes en el que los chicos del Ejército de Dumbledore habían evolucionado muchísimo… un mes en el que hasta Ron y Luna se habían acercado más.

Todo parecía perfecto, todo parecía seguir bien el plan de ser felices, pero los planes son como dulces para el destino… lo único de lo que puedes estar seguro es que nada sale nunca como lo habías imaginado. No sabes cuándo se va a desmoronar todo en los que confiabas… por muy sólida que sea la roca. Todo se rompe, todo cambia y especialmente cuando crees que estás seguro.

Nunca sabes qué elemento vendrá. Nunca sabes qué obstáculo que pondrá la vida… nunca sabes cómo podrás saltarlo… o simplemente no sabes si lo podrás hacer.

La más mínima cosa lo cambia todo… cómo hizo aquel tímido pergamino en el tablón de la Sala Común de Griffindor.

_Espectáculo Didáctico: Duelo de Magos_

_El Sábado 16 de Diciembre en la Plaza Mayor de Hogsmeade_

_Dirigido por el profesor Remus Lupin y Cho Chang._

Harry tragó saliva y volvió a leer el cartel y su vista quedó fija en el nombre de la asiática.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Cho, y no quería pensar en ella, pero a pesar de todo había sido una persona importante en su vida y que le había ayudado con su magia. Alguna vez se había preguntado cómo estaría, pero nunca imaginó que la tendría cerca de nuevo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-preguntó Ron a la espalda del ojiverde haciendo que se sobresaltara puesto que Harry pensaba que estaba solo en la Sala Común.

- No voy a ir.

- ¿No?

- Claro que no.

- ¿No?...

- ¡Qué no, Ron!...

- Vamos Harry, ¿no tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad por ver cómo está?

- Sí, claro que la tengo…

- Pues ve a verla.

- No puedo. He quedado con Hermione… y me mataría si sabe que voy a ver a Cho.

- Pues no se lo digas…

- No la puedo mentir.

- No es una mentira.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Fácil, una omisión de la verdad, eso no es mentir.

- Quedé con ella para terminar los trabajos de Pociones y de Historia de la Magia antes de las vacaciones…

- ¡Qué interesante!.-dijo el pelirrojo irónicamente.- Desqueda con ella…

- Ron, no creo que deba ir.

- Quizás seas mejor persona que yo… pero te conozco y sé que irás. Y me voy a desayunar. ¿Vienes?

- Voy a esperar a Hermione.

- Vale, me comeré tus cereales.

Harry espero a que su amigo cruzara el retrato y volvió su vista al pergamino. Sintió como si algo lo obligara a hacerlo, como si un pequeño diablillo le hablara desde su hombro… y sin pensarlo cogió el cartel, lo dobló y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del uniforme. Suspiró y se sentó a esperar a su novia.

* * *

Hermione estaba algo preocupada por Luna. La notaba muy callada y distante. La castaña había intentado sin éxito que su amiga le dijera qué era lo que la sucedía. Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer. Ella se habría mucho con Luna, pero parecía como si aún existiera una coraza en la rubia leona que no dejaba que Hermione entrara.

Luna siempre escuchaba a Hermione. Siempre la aconsejaba, siempre la ayudaba… pero casi siempre era la castaña la que hablaba de sus cosas… y Hermione sabía que algo le sucedía a Luna y le dolía que su mejor amiga no confiara en ella, pero sobretodo le dolía ver a la chica mal y no poderla ayudar por no saber el problema.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, sola y sin poder concentrarse. Había discutido con Luna sin querer al intentar descubrir qué le sucedía a su amiga, y finalmente todo había desembocado en una discusión en la que la castaña acusaba a Luna de no ser sincera con ella.

Hermione se sentía muy mal consigo misma. No quería haber gritado a Luna. No quería haberlo hecho y que pareciera una egoísta cuando lo único que quería era ser capaz de ayudar… si al menos Harry estuviera con ella, podría haberse desahogado con él, pero el ojiverde le había dicho que se encontraba algo mal y que se quedaría en su cuarto para descansar en vez de ir a la biblioteca con ella a terminar los trabajos… y no quería molestarlo.

Y allí estaba ella, en su escritorio entre varios libros, pergaminos y plumas y con su mente posada en Luna… cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta, y cuando Hermione se levantó a abrir se encontró con el triste rostro de su mejor amiga.

Sin decir nada ambas se sentaron en la cama de Hermione y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Perdóname.- dijo finalmente Luna a lo que la castaña respondió con una sonrisa.- He venido porque te quiero contar algo que muy poca gente sabe… y que en el colegio sólo saben los profesores.

- ¿Estás bien?.-preguntó alarmada Hermione.

- Sí, yo sí, pero… es mi padre.

- ¿Le pasó algo viajando?

- Nunca ha estado viajando Herms…

- ¿Me mentiste?

- Él está enfermo… le atacaron unos mortífagos en Francia y la Orden del Fénix lo trasladó a San Mungo.

- ¿En qué planta está?.-preguntó la castaña mirando a Luna con unas palabras que escondían en su interior la preocupación de Hermione.

- En la cuarta planta…-dijo Luna desviando su vista a la ventana cerrada de Hermione mientras la castaña apretaba los labios. Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no sabía qué palabras usar. Pero Luna, como si la leyera la mente volvió a mirarla y siguió hablando.- Usaron la maldición _Cruciatus_ para torturarle. Querían saber la ubicación del cuartel general de la Orden… mi padre no dijo nada y le siguieron torturando… y ahora no recuerda nada, ni siquiera a mí.

Luna estaba llorando y Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le cogió las manos.

- Tuve que pasar por la muerte de mi madre… y ahora mi padre está así… siento no habértelo contado Herms… pero no quería tener que pasar por eso… contarlo lo hace más real.

- ¿Tiene cura?

- No.-dijo simplemente Luna y Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla mientras lloraban juntas el dolor… el dolor de una hija y el dolor de una amiga.

* * *

Harry se sentía mal. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Sabía perfectamente que en ese momento debería estar junto a Hermione en la biblioteca frente a una mesa llena de libros antiguos y pergaminos repletos de tinta… pero por el contrario estaba camino de la Plaza Mayor de Hogsmeade habiendo mentido a su novia…

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no había podido evitar ir.

Y allí estaba bajo la nieve en la Plaza Mayor de Hogsmeade haciéndose hueco hasta la primera fila.

- ¡Eh! Harry.

Era Ron y el ojiverde se sintió un estúpido.

- Hola… has venido.

- Igual que tú.-dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

- Ya te lo dije… te conozco… vengo para apoyarte.

- ¿Qué es lo que me puede pasar en el mejor de los casos?

- Puede que quieras volver con Cho.

- No, no quiero. No la echo de menos ni tampoco la relación que teníamos… Hermione me hace sentir bien, muy bien…

- Entonces esto es como un reto.

- ¿Un reto?

- Estás enamorado de tu novia actual, pero todo hombre necesita una segunda prueba a la anterior, por eso das un vistazo a la ex para asegurarte que elegste bien.

- Ron, yo elegí a Hermione mucho antes de conocer a cho, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

- No lo sé…

- Porque tengo razón, quieres ver cómo está Cho… y eso será muy bueno si ahora ella está horrorosa.

- Tus razonamientos son buenos, pero…

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos!.-gritó Lupin saliendo de una tienda.-El concurso de duelo de magos va a comenzar… Démosle la bienvenida a mi ayudante, la señorita…

- Harry, reza para que esté muy gorda.-dijo Ron en voz baja al ojiverde que rodó los ojos, pero se sintió nervioso.

- Amy Brown.

Era una chica de casi unos veinticinco años, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes. Ésa no era Cho.

- Sentimos informarles que la señorita Chang no ha podido colaborar conmigo puesto que está enferma.

Ron miró a su amigo y Harry suspiró… la excusa que él había inventado para Hermione era lo que al final hacía que no viera a Cho… pero a pesar de que Cho no estaba allí, a pesar de que al final no la iba a ver, se sentía mal… sentía un peso en su interior… un peso llamado culpa.

* * *

Hermione estaba ensimismada leyendo un grueso libro en la biblioteca. Tan sumergida en su lectura estaba la castaña que no se enteró que su novio se sentó a su lado.

- Hola cielo.

- ¡Ah! Hola Harry, no te sentí.-dijo antes de acercarse a darle un corto beso en la mejilla antes de hundir de nuevo su nariz en el pesado y amarillento libro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.-preguntó ella sin dejar de leer.

- Muy bien… siento lo de ayer, es que…

- Tranquilo, hace mal tiempo y tú no te sueles abrigar.

- Pero me curo rápido. Hoy ya estoy mucho mejor.- dijo Harry sonriendo a Hermione, pero la ojimiel seguía inmersa en su lectura.

- ¿Qué haces Herms?

- Es una investigación.

- Cariño, es domingo y mañana nos dan las vacaciones de Navidad… toda actividad que implique estudiar o investigar, queda anulada…-dijo el ojiverde bromeando, pero seguía sin poder captar la atención de su novia.- ¿Herms?

- ¿Um?.-dijo Hermione y segundos más tarde levantó la vista hasta los ojos de Harry.- Perdona… ¿qué has hecho en las últimas… doce horas? ¿Algo emocionante?

- Estar mal, básicamente.-dijo el azabache mientras intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que le había entrado en aquel momento.

- Te lo mereces. Por dejarme tirada ayer en el último momento.-Harry sólo pudo tragar saliva y luchar porque su sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te aburriste mucho sin mí?

- No… vino Luna.-dijo Hermione ensombreciendo su mirada y volviendo a leer ansiosamente.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- Iba… iba a ir a verte a tu habitación.

- ¿Viniste? Porque hi-hice un hechizo insonorizador para que nada me molestara y… y quizás no oí la puerta, y…

- Ah.

- Habría dejado todo bien… pero, quería dormir.

- Gracias por la explicación, pero es que al final no fui.-dijo la chica sin quitar la vista de las líneas que tenía enfrente.

Harry miró detenidamente a Hermione. La notaba extraña, raro y algo distante con él…

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?.-ante aquella pregunta Hermione lo miró.

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?.-preguntó ella sin comprender.

- No sé, pero parece que lo estuvieras, y…

- Y tú estás raro… algo que suele ser normal Harry.-Hermione suspiró y lo miró tiernamente.- Ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo, así que…

- Sí, será mejor que me vaya.

- Bien.-dijo ella volviendo a leer rápidamente

- Ya… ya te veré más tarde en la Sala Común…

- De acuerdo.

Harry se levantó y por su cuerpo corrió la extraña sensación de que Hermione sabía lo que había hecho… estaba muy extraña con ese libro y los otros que había en la fuerte mesa. Ni siquiera le había dado un beso de verdad, y él sabía que la chica era adicta a los besos tiernos.

Algo la sucedía… pero ese algo Hermione no se lo podía contar. Ella estaba leyendo todo lo posible sobre la maldición imperdonable _Cruciatus_, quería saber todo lo que se hubiera escrito… por Luna… se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarla… y su mejor don era investigar, y eso es lo que hacía. No sabía si podría ayudar, pero quería tener toda la información que pudiera recaudar…

La noche anterior quiso contarle a Harry todo lo que le sucedía a Xenopilius Lovegood, pero rechazó la idea al darse cuenta de que estaría traicionando a Luna. Si su amiga no lo había contado, ella tampoco podía hacerlo, ni siquiera a su novio… al menos por ahora, puesto que ahora lo que quería era leer y leer para saber todo lo posible sobre el estado del señor Lovegood.

* * *

Harry caminaba por los pasillos como un fantasma.

Había sido un estúpido. Había cometido un gran error y ahora Hermione parecía estar atormentándolo… o quizás su novia no sabía nada y él estaba paranoico… o quizás no sabía nada pero el karma le jugaba esa mala pasada haciendo que la ojimiel se alejara de él.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el despacho de Remus, que justo salía por la puerta.

- Harry, hola.

- Hola Lupin…

- Ayer el concurso de duelos estuvo muy bien.

- Gracias Harry, no te vi por allí.

- Estuve con Ron…

Lupin observó al chico. Estaba triste y a la vez nervioso.

- Harry, ¿va todo bien?. ¿Quieres pasar para hablar?.-Harry sólo asintió y pasó al despacho del profesor y ambos se sentaron en dos butacas que había.

- ¿Has tenido alguna vez la sensación de que todo es perfecto en tu vida, y en vez de disfrutarlo, parece que estés deseando estropearlo todo?

- No sé… mi vida no es perfecta. ¿Qué sucede?

- Ayer fui a Hogsmeade… para ver a Cho.

- Aunque me hiciera el tonto, sé lo que pasó con ella el año pasado.-Harry se sonrojó levemente bajó la mirada paterna de Lupin.

- Aquello fue un error, y…

- Se terminó, lo sé. Así que no te voy a dar un sermón ahora si no lo hice antes. ¿Por qué fuiste para verla?

- Cuando vi en el tablón de la Sala Común el cartel… lo vi con Ron y hablé con él, y… fui. Sé que no debí ir…

- Ella no estaba.

- Lo sé. Pero es que no tenía ningún motivo para ir. No iba a sacar nada bueno, pero fui allí… es cómo si me hubieran retado.

- Te entiendo.

- Por fin en mi vida va todo bien… Hermione es genial, las clases van bien, pero sigo probando… viendo hasta dónde puedo apurar las cosas. ¿Qué persona hace eso?

- La curiosidad siempre te ha caracterizado. .. eres una persona curiosa, pero hay cosas que no merece la pena parar a preguntarse.

- Pero no puedo evitarlo…

- Harry, yo sólo te puedo decir que si no estuvieras a gusto con cómo te van las cosas, entiendo todo esto y que te compliques… pero lo que no puedo entender es que hagas un drama por aburrimiento.

- No me aburro… ¿qué quieres decir?.-preguntó Harry bastante extrañado.

- Dices que todo te va bien, todo sigue su línea, y entiendo que te pique la curiosidad saber qué podría pasar… pero hay diferencias entre pensar y hacer. Lo último puede ser destructivo y no debes consentirlo.-Harry bajó la mirada, pero la volvió a subir cuando escuchó la pregunta que le hizo Remus.- ¿Quieres a Hermione?

- Claro que sí.-contestó el ojiverde con determinación y verdad.

- Pues no lo digas a la ligera, piensa en ello cada vez que vayas a hacer una tontería, porque esas tentaciones estarán siempre… ex novias, novias potenciales…

- Sé a dónde quieres llegar.

- Pues no lo olvides, porque perder a alguien sin haberlo sabido apreciar… es el peor sentimiento del mundo. Créeme.

- Ya…

* * *

Harry estaba esperando a Hermione en la Sala Común. Era muy tarde y no sabía dónde estaba su novia. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en la biblioteca, pero era demasiado tarde… Aún así, el ojiverde se quedó allí esperándola y viendo como los alumnos subían a terminar de ordenar sus baúles. Llegaban las vacaciones de Navidad.

Con todo lo que había pasado Harry se había olvidado totalmente que Hermione cenaría en Grimmauld Place por Nochebuena… pasar aquellas fiestas junto a ella sería lo que necesitaban, y sin poderlo evitar sonrió al imaginarse besando a Hermione para desearla una Feliz Navidad… quizás hasta podrían encontrar tiempo y espacio a solas algún día… Harry se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos.

No podía creer que había estado a punto de echarlo todo por tierra cuando él amaba a Hermione con una fuerza enorme… y quería amarla siempre… había sido un tonto.

De repente, el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió tras que una dulce voz dijera las palabras correctas.

- Herms.

- Hola Harry, ¿qué haces aún aquí?

- Esperarte.-dijo el chico mientras veía como su novia se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba. La encontraba mal.- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

- No… no estoy bien.-contestó ella mostrando por primera vez en el día su pesar mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro. Harry tragó saliva angustiado, quizás ella sí sabía la verdad… y no podía verla tan mal por su culpa.

- Herms, lo siento… siento mucho que…

Hermione levantó su vista y miró fijamente e interrogante a Harry.

- ¿Sientes qué?-Harry calló unos segundos y finalmente encontró en su ser la valentía de un Griffindor.

- La verdad es que te lo iba a contar, te lo iba a decir, pero no así…

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Te he mentido. Anoche cuando te dije que estaba malo, no lo estaba… fui a Hogsmeade para ver un concurso de duelos que presidían Lupin y… Cho.

- ¿Fuiste a verla?.-preguntó Hermione alarmada.

- No… verás… ella no estaba, ni siquiera llegué a verla.-dijo Harry asustado al ver el creciente enfado de la chica.

- ¿Qué motivos tenías para ir a ver a Cho?

- Ninguno. Ningún motivo. Ya te he dicho que no estaba, tienes que recordar esa parte… es la clase.

- ¿Es que quieres volver con ella?

- No, no.

- Entonces no lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco, lo juro. Fue una decisión estúpida por mi parte, sin razón alguna. El caso es que me siento horrible por ello. Me arrepiento de todo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dices antes de ir y me lo dices ahora?

- Porque pensé que lo sabías. Porque estabas rara.-Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.-Pero no ha sido por razón. Te lo he dicho porque… ya sabes… porque me sentía mal por lo que te estaba haciendo y sabía que te estaba mintiendo.

- Tú lo has dicho.-dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.- Me has mentido.

- Lo sé y lo siento.

- Te sientes culpable por lo que has hecho y me lo dices para no sentirte culpable. No sólo eres un mentiroso, eres un mentiroso egoísta.-dijo la chica yéndose a las escaleras por lo que Harry se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

- Herms, pensé que era mejor contártelo.

- Te equivocaste.

- Vale, pero no te vayas, por favor. No así.

- Harry no quiero quedarme… hay cosas más importantes… y ahora no quiero saber nada de ti.

No más palabras. Nada más. Hermione se fue y Harry se quedó destrozado en aquella sala llena de rojo y dorado… al final el karma había hecho su trabajo.

* * *

Hola a todos

Siento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemillas y no pude ponerme a escribir. Lo siento mucho. Queda poco para le final, porque ya he decidido cómo terminar el fic, aunque me encantaría seguirlo con muchos capítulos, tengo que acabarlo pronto.

Pero quizás empiece otra historia.

Un saludo

Muchas gracias por todas vuestras palabras

Monik


End file.
